


Call me by your name.

by RobsElric



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Call Me By Your Name AU, Crossover, Domestic Keith/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Keith as Elio, Keith x fem!Lance, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, One sided Shallura, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Sheith Week Unlimited 2018, Shiro as Oliver, movieverse, slowburn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobsElric/pseuds/RobsElric
Summary: [Sheith] - [Keith x fem!Lance] - [Raiting variabile]Somewhere in Northern Italy. Ispirata liberamente al romanzo di André Aciman e alla pellicola cinematografica diretta da Luca Guadagnino, questa storia vedrà Keith nei panni di Elio e Shiro nei panni di Oliver. La storia sarà temporalmente collocata nel 2018.





	1. Capitolo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti! Lo so che dovrei aggiornare l’altra Sheith, lo so.. MA HEY ecco un nuovo progetto in corso, scritto anche stavolta a quattro mani con Fede! ♥  
> Visto che siamo tanto #SheithTrash e #CMBYNTrash abbiamo deciso di pubblicare anche questa Sheith, che ci sta portando via ogni briciolo di felicità, visto tutto l’angst che permea la storia..  
> Speriamo che sia di vostro gradimento~

L'estate era sempre la stessa da così tanti anni che ormai aveva smesso di contarli. In quella cittadina dove non si poteva fare nulla che non fosse aspettare la fine dell'estate, Keith viveva le sue giornate sempre allo stesso modo: un bagno al lago, mille libri da leggere, pranzi infiniti con vicini o parenti, universitari in viaggio di studio, amici con cui uscire la sera.  
Ricordava bene quando fosse iniziato tutto, quando sua madre aveva ereditato il vecchio casolare e parecchi ettari di terra, che con tanto impegno e fatica era diventato quel piccolo angolo di paradiso che chiamavano casa.  
  
C'era di tutto in quel posto ed era proprio la sua vastità a renderlo un punto di ritrovo per ogni viandante che ne avesse bisogno e ogni anima perduta di quella città.  
  
Keith non se ne dispiaceva, ma non c'era mai niente di nuovo o elettrizzante nella sua vita; non che facesse qualcosa per cercare un’eventuale novità, a lui piaceva stare ore chino sui suoi libri o a trascrivere musica, non aveva davvero bisogno d'altro. L'unico fattore che ogni anno cambiava e spezzava la monotonia era solo uno.  
  
Suo padre aveva iniziato ormai da anni ad ospitare studenti da ogni parte del mondo per motivi didattici - in particolare dagli Stati Uniti - e ogni anno il prediletto era sempre diverso, sempre motivo di interesse per la casa e la comunità intera. Quella mattina aspettavano il solito ragazzo, il suo arrivo era previsto prima di pranzo quindi Mafalda, la tuttofare della casa, si era già attrezzata per cucinare il pranzo anche per lui.  
  
Keith lo aveva visto solamente in foto, aveva aiutato nella scelta anche se non gli importava granché chi venisse a vivere lì, ma sapeva il suo nome e da dove venisse – le sue origini giapponesi avevano largamente influito sulla scelta. Aveva già preparato la stanza per lui - visto che lo studente avrebbe dormito nella sua - e quella era l'unica cosa che più di tutte lo infastidiva: non gli piaceva l'idea che uno sconosciuto vivesse per tre mesi in quello che era il suo tempio, ma non poteva obiettare poi molto.  
Quando l'auto con il ragazzo arrivò, Keith era affacciato alla finestra e lo vide scendere dal mezzo senza perdersi un solo secondo della scena. Avrebbe aspettato circa dieci o quindici secondi prima di scendere e presentarsi.  
   
   
Il viaggio dello studente era durato nove ore.  
  
Nove ore fatte di impazienza, di aspettative e di incredibile ansia: se non fosse piaciuto al professore? Se non fosse riuscito a recuperare tutto il materiale che gli occorreva per la tesi? Inutile dire che Takashi cercò per tutta la durata del tempo di tenersi occupato con letture o quant’ altro, ma alla fine un po' per il jet lag e un po' per l'ansia accumulata, si ritrovò a crollare sul sedile nell'attesa di scoprire quale fosse il suo destino.  
Era uno studente di Washington di origini giapponesi che grazie ad un colpo di fortuna era riuscito ad ottenere un viaggio con uno grande studioso di arte, il professore Kogane, in quella che è sempre stata una terra che dall'infanzia lo aveva attirato: L'Italia, culla dell'arte e della storia. Avrebbe avuto tre mesi per poter studiare e ammirare quel patrimonio artistico e non voleva distruggere questa occasione.  
  
Una volta toccato il suolo, scese dall'aereo e prese un taxi che lo portò alla dimora dei Kogane, immersa nel verde e lontana dai rumori assordanti della città: per un ragazzo di città come lui certi paesaggi erano davvero bizzarri e inusuali e non perse tempo nell’ imprimere ogni dettaglio che lo colpiva attraverso foto fatte col cellulare, tanto che quando arrivò a destinazione neanche se ne accorse se non fosse stato per il taxista che parlava un inglese stentato. Uscito dall'auto, trovò immediatamente il professore ad accoglierlo. Gli tese una mano e, sperando che non fosse sudata, esibì uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, ritrovandosi immediatamente circondato dalla morsa dell'altro.  
  
«Così tu sei Takashi, benvenuto a casa mia. Per questi tre mesi sarà anche casa tua.»  
«La ringrazio per l'opportunità professore. Cercherò di sdebitarmi come posso.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, avrai così tanto lavoro da fare per aiutarmi che probabilmente rimpiangerai di essere venuto qui.» disse l'uomo con aria fintamente severa, scoppiando a ridere.  
  
Keith aspettò esattamente dodici secondi per scendere le scale e raggiungere lo studio di suo padre, dove sia lui, sua madre che Takashi si erano spostati.  
Si stavano giusto presentando tra loro quando fece ingresso nella stanza e venne introdotto da suo padre ovviamente  
«Ah Takashi, lui è il mio figliolo Keith, spero che andiate d'accordo.»  
«Piacere, benvenuto.» disse Keith, stringendo la mano del loro ospite. Sua madre aveva avuto ragione sin dall'inizio, anche dalla foto Takashi sembrava una _movie star_ e non si poteva negare che dal vivo la sua bellezza fosse ancor più sconvolgente; nonostante ciò, Keith sapeva già che lo avrebbe odiato per le prossime settimane, vista la sua _troppa_ perfezione.  
Takashi l'osservò attentamente e mentre gli stringeva una mano esibendo un sorriso di circostanza, non poté non pensare quanto quel ragazzo fosse grazioso, visti i suoi due meravigliosi occhi color ametista che lo guardavano come se tentassero di studiargli dentro.  
«Thank you.» rispose, non aggiungendo altro visto che il professore aveva parlato per lui. Decise di non concentrarsi sul ragazzo, ma sul professore che da buon padrone gli casa, gli stava illustrando le regole della  tenuta e altri dettagli che avrebbe preferito ascoltare in seguito, visto che era distrutto.  
  
Il chiacchiericcio nella stanza continuò finché Keith non si propose di portare su le cose di Takashi  
«Gli faccio vedere la sua stanza? Beh, la mia stanza in realtà.» ridacchiò verso la madre, prima di prendere i bagagli di Takashi e stavolta, rivolgersi direttamente a lui  «Seguimi.» fu molto veloce nel fare le scale e si era aspettato che l'altro non lo raggiungesse tanto facilmente, invece gli fu subito alle spalle.  
_Ah già, avere le gambe così lunghe ti rende anche veloce_ pensò Keith, come se fosse un difetto insormontabile.  
 Seguito il ragazzo, Takashi si soffermò sulle sue gambe sode e allenate per colpa dei pantaloncini che indossava, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di essere lui ad analizzarlo. Keith era bello, il suo fisico era magro ed asciutto e il suo abbigliamento sembrava quasi essere fatto a posta per testarlo visto che non erano solo le gambe a spiccare, ma anche il sedere sodo e la muscolatura delle spalle messa in risalto dalla canotta.  
Inconscio di essere studiato dall’altro, Keith si diresse verso la propria stanza e aperta la porta, fece entrare prima il ragazzo e poi andò a poggiare il suo bagaglio a terra.  
«Okay uh.. questa è la tua stanza. Come vedi c'è anche un bagno e l'altra porta all'interno di esso comunica con la stanza accanto, quella dove dormirò io. Se ti serve qualcosa dunque, sono qui vicino.» disse come da rito, ormai aveva imparato a rispondere in anticipo alle domande dei suoi ospiti e quella del bagno era la più frequente.  
Dopo aver ascoltato il ragazzo, Takashi si lanciò immediatamente sul letto  «Grazie. Adesso vorrei solo dormire.» e neanche il tempo di dirlo si addormentò, visto che la stanchezza era così forte che persino l'avere a che fare con qualcuno bello come Keith passava in secondo piano.  
  
Keith girò gli occhi al cielo e alzò le braccia in segno di resa, rispondendo «Okay, come preferisci.» sembrava essersi addormentato subito ed era una cosa tanto strana quanto divertente.  
_Sarà il jet lag_ pensò, che prima di uscire dalla stanza non poté fare a meno di osservare la figura del ragazzo prima di lasciarlo solo.  _È davvero un gigante._  
  
Quella mattina vennero a trovarli alcuni amici di famiglia per pranzo, Takashi non presenziò visto che stava ancora dormendo e Keith non se ne curò più di tanto, infatti dopo andò a farsi un bagno in santa pace, anche se come da rito avrebbe dovuto mostrare la città e i dintorni al nuovo arrivato una volta sveglio.  
  
Nonostante non fosse il suo letto, Takashi dormì come un angioletto e si svegliò per l'afa nel pomeriggio. Messosi seduto, si stiracchiò per bene e notando l'orario effettivo sussurrò un "maledetto Jet lag." mentre si trascinava per arrivare alla finestra e guardare cosa c'era al di fuori della tenuta: era un posto davvero carino e soprattutto, era bellissimo poter contemplare un cielo così limpido. A Washington a causa dell'inquinamento il cielo non era mai così bello e così "vivo" e per un amante della bellezza come lui era una cosa terribile. Proprio parlando di bello, gli venne in mente Keith e così, per pura curiosità, fu tentato di sporgersi verso la camera dell'altro, ma preferì desistere e decidere di entrare in bagno per darsi una rinfrescata visto che era sudatissimo per colpa dell'afa, peccato che una volta entrato trovò proprio il ragazzo immerso beatamente nella vasca. Si portò una mano agli occhi con fare quasi annoiato, tentando di stropicciarseli, convinto di avere delle allucinazioni per quanto dal gesto potesse sembrare ben altro e realizzata la situazione si limitò ad un  «Buon giorno, va bene il bagno?» nonostante dentro volesse scomparire per la figuraccia fatta e per l'espressione dell'altro.  
Keith rimase shockato dalla naturalezza con la quale quel ragazzo sembrò non curarsi di aver interrotto un momento privato, inoltre arrossì come un peperone ed esclamò un «Ehi, ma in America non si usa bussare?» gli aveva anche detto che avevano il bagno in comune, quindi si sentì ancor più scocciato.  
Takashi abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo e anziché rispondere venne distratto da un oggetto interessante. «Oh, ma è uno vero! Non ci credo, non vedevo l'ora di poterne provare uno!»  
Era la prima volta in cui Takashi vedeva in vita sua un bidet e la prima cosa che fece fu alzare la manopola ritrovandosi la maglietta totalmente zuppa di acqua a livello della pancia. Immediatamente abbassò la manopola e si appiattì contro il muro «Wow.» sussurrò stupefatto, dimenticandosi letteralmente di Keith, che iniziò ad avere dei dubbi sulla sua intelligenza per la reazione esagerata dell’altro solo per un bidet.  
_Questo è tutto scemo_ pensò, ma si ritrovò a ridere quando si bagnò per colpa del getto.  
Keith decise di sciacquarsi velocemente e indossare il proprio accappatoio, poi si rivolse al ragazzo  
«Visto che sei sveglio, posso portarti a fare il giro in città di cui ti ha parlato mio padre, così puoi vedere dove sia la biblioteca, la copisteria eccetera. Ti va bene?» slegò i capelli davanti allo specchio, visto che li aveva tenuti legati sulla nuca per non bagnarli e aspettò una risposta dal ragazzo.  
  
Takashi era così preso dal bidet che si accorse  di Keith solo quando il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui, decidendo così di continuare a fissare l'oggetto per evitare di guardarlo; l'odore del suo bagnoschiuma era forte e conciato in quella maniera, poteva essere decisamente un problema per il suo immenso e famosissimo autocontrollo. «Va bene - rispose dopo averlo ascoltato, riprovando a lottare col getto del bidet - Sempre se per te non sia un problema.» e in quel momento assistette ad una scena che aveva pressoché dell'erotico nel modo in cui si slegava i capelli, motivo per cui tornò ad osservare il bidet immediatamente, cercando di scongiurare un probabile rossore alle guance. Si alzò e si sfilò la maglietta come se nulla fosse e fece per uscire dal bagno dicendo «Appena hai finito chiamami, così potrò rinfrescarmi.» dandogli le spalle. Non voleva essere rude, ma di certo non poteva restare lì con Keith conciato in quel modo.  
«Non è un problema visto che te l'ho appena proposto - rispose il ragazzo, cercò di dare una forma a quella massa informe di capelli anche se fallì miseramente e con la cosa dell'occhio notò che il ragazzo si era appena tolto la maglia, provocando delle reazioni discordanti in Keith - Puoi anche usarlo il bagno, io ho finito.» e uscì dalla porta diretta alla sua stanza, chiudendola a chiave in modo che il ragazzo non potesse fare scherzi anche mentre si cambiava.  
«Ci vediamo di sotto in cortile.» gli urlò mentre infilava i boxer e nell'armadio cercò qualcosa di fresco da mettere. Optò per degli shorts anonimi e una canotta, poi si diresse al piano di sotto con gli infradito ai piedi e attese il ragazzo, facendo preparare la bici anche per lui.  
  
Rimasto solo, Takashi fece spallucce e si disfò anche degli abiti rimanenti, dedicandosi poi a lavarsi, cercando di usare (con fortuito successo), anche il bidet. Una volta pulito, indossò una camicia bianca a maniche corte e un paio di pantaloncini a cui abbinò delle scarpe da tennis e armatosi di cellulare e portafogli, andò da Keith dopo aver salutato gli altri residenti e aver bevuto del succo di albicocca che gli avevano offerto con decisa insistenza. «Scusa il ritardo.» disse, notando con triste piacere quanto quel ragazzo si divertisse a torturarlo con il proprio abbigliamento. Sospirò fintamente stanco e  messi un paio di Rayban, disse «Fammi strada.» e salì sulla bici.  
  
Si avviarono sotto il sole pomeridiano prendendo la strada principale e Keith cercò di non andare mai troppo veloce per non rischiare di perdere l'altro per strada.  
«Quanti anni hai detto che hai?» chiese, anche se sapeva perfettamente la sua età.  
Shiro sollevò lievemente un sopracciglio: non aveva detto al ragazzo la sua età, però decise di far finta di nulla e gli rispose «Ventiquattro. Ho ventiquattro anni. E tu?»chiese di rimando. Con un paio di pedalate si avvicinò a Keith, tenendo il suo passo con assoluta tranquillità,  in modo da potergli parlare senza dover gridare.  
«Tristemente diciassette.» rispose il minore.  
«Tristemente?» Takashi aveva saputo in anticipo dal professore che suo figlio fosse un teenager, ma non aveva mai pensato che fosse così piccolo, per quanto la cosa non lo preoccupasse più di tanto anche in passato aveva stretto amicizia (e non solo) con persone più piccole di lui.  
«Potrei avere la patente se ne avessi uno in più, ecco perché.» chiarì Keith, dando un rapido sguardo al ragazzo al proprio fianco.  
«Io alla tua età avevo già la patente, in America è possibile prenderla ai 16 anni. Cerca di resistere, ti manca davvero poco... E poi da quel che vedo qui ci si può muovere tranquillamente con la bicicletta, puoi prenderlo come una scusa per fare ginnastica.» disse Takashi cercando di mostrarsi amichevole, per quanto Keith gli ricordasse molto un gatto visto che sembrava quasi studiarlo e pronto a graffiarlo per ogni evenienza. Gli venne spontaneo chiedere anche «Come si trova un ragazzo della tua età in una città come questa?»  
«Mh? Sto bene qui, ho i miei libri, il mio piano e i miei amici, anche se a volte mi annoio.» fece spallucce e continuò a guardare sempre avanti sulla strada, conducendo il viaggio.  
«Suoni il piano? Mi piacerebbe ascoltarti qualche volta, il mio pianista preferito è Chopin. Credo che sia stato uno dei pochi nella storia della musica a riuscire a catturare i sentimenti delle persone con le sue melodie.» replicò entusiasta, lanciando uno sguardo sul più piccolo.  
«Potresti essere fortunato e sentirmi suonare qualche volta... Soprattutto se papà mi obbligherà, gli piace mettermi in mostra più di quanto piaccia a me, ovvero zero.» presa una curva molto ampia, arrivarono finalmente in paese e Keith si fermò per riempire una boccetta d'acqua alla fontana.  
«Spero e non vedo l'ora di imbattermi in questa fortuna.» aggiunse con un sorriso, fermando la bici insieme a lui.  
«Tu invece su cosa stai facendo la tesi?»  
«Apollo. Il bello apollineo nell'arte greca romana e il suo rapporto con l'amore di qualsiasi forma e genere. Apollo è sempre stata una divinità che mi affascina, perciò ho scelto lui come argomento... Ti sto annoiando? Purtroppo, quando inizio a parlare di ciò che mi piace posso diventare logorroico.»  
Takashi sembrava fin troppo gentile nei suoi confronti e Keith non voleva illudersi di niente; di solito chi era così bello e faceva il gentile nascondeva sempre qualcosa. Ripresero a pedalare verso la biblioteca e Keith nel mentre ascoltò la sua risposta «Non mi annoi affatto, so di che parli. Papà ci ha studiato parecchio, sei fortunato che ti abbia scelto.»  
_Che io ti abbia scelto_ pensò Keith.  
Takashi non nascose un cenno di stupore nel sentire l'altro dire che non lo trovava noioso, sorridendogli di nuovo, tutto contento, visto che di suo quel ragazzino così adulto era decisamente interessante. «Sono stato fortunato che tra tanti abbia scelto me. Non hai idea di quanto gliene sia grato. Poter vedere con i propri occhi ciò che si studia sui libri è meraviglioso e per chi come me vive in una nazione tanto grande con un patrimonio artistico limitato ai prestiti degli altri stati, questo è il paradiso. Un po' afoso, ma pur sempre il paradiso.»  
Keith non rispose a quelle parole, limitandosi ad un cenno del capo, «Questa è la biblioteca, mi sembra sia aperta ogni giorno dalle nove alle tredici, poi dalle due alle sette... Eccetto la domenica. Laggiù invece - disse, indicando con un dito mentre era fermo in bici - Trovi la copisteria. Vieni, finiamo il giro.»  
Takashi cercò di memorizzare tutto mentre finivano il giro per quel che poteva visto che comunque Google maps avrebbe potuto aiutarlo; infatti avrebbe potuto rifiutare quel giro, eppure qualcosa lo attraeva e lo spingeva nel voler sapere di più di quel ragazzino al punto di non riuscire a rifiutare un suo invito. «Va bene, signore.»  
«Non chiamarmi "signore", ti prego - sospirò, anche se gli scappò un sorriso che nascose all'altro - C'è qualcosa in particolare che vuoi vedere? Qualche negozio o che ne so...» Keith pedalò con più calma visto che erano in città e si tenne al fianco di Takashi per poterlo ascoltare in caso gli avesse risposto. Era strana la chimica tra di loro, Keith non era ancora riuscito a capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni ma si sentiva attratto da lui come una calamita.  
«Al momento... Veramente vorrei mangiare del gelato. Non mangio nulla da quando sono partito e il cibo dell'aereo non lo considero tale, perciò vorrei provare ad assaggiare qualcosa di tipico di qui e visto il caldo direi che un gelato sarebbe perfetto. In alternativa visto che sei il padrone di casa esperto del posto, lascio a te libertà sul dove portarmi per mangiare qualcosa di fresco. Sono aperto ad ogni iniziativa.»  
«Gelato sia.» Keith prese una deviazione per la piazzetta principale della città, piccola e modesta anche se parte del centro storico; arrivati al loro punto di interesse lasciarono le bici appoggiate fuori alla gelateria.  
Man mano che gli parlava, a Takashi sembrava di distruggere la barriera che Keith aveva eretto tra loro per chissà quale motivo e la cosa rese immensamente felice il ragazzo «Prima che me ne dimentichi, per vivere qui parli un ottimo inglese.»  
«Papà non è di qui, anche lui ha origini giapponesi quindi sono abituato a parlare più lingue.» fecero ingresso nella gelateria, dove Keith prese una semplice coppetta mono gusto. «Tu lo sai l'italiano invece?»  
Il maggiore si tolse gli occhiali da sole e seguito il ragazzo, sorrise alla signorina vicino al bancone aspettando il proprio turno per ordinare mentre osservava le leccornie del posto. Fortunatamente i nomi dei gelati erano anche scritti in inglese, così dopo averli enunciati notò la ragazza disorientata. Si girò verso Keith e rispose «Non molto. A parte "buon giorno", "buona sera", "ti amo", "pasta", "pizza" e "vaffanculo". Quest'ultima me l'ha insegnato un mio amico di corso, ma non mi sono informato sul suo significato. le ho pronunciate bene? Ad ogni modo, potresti dire alla signorina di farmi un cono tre gusti con pesche, albicocche e limone?»  
«Ah beh, le cose basilari insomma - Keith rise sotto i baffi nel vedere l'espressione confusa della commessa, le comunicò l'ordine di Takashi e poi disse al ragazzo - Fatto. Cerca però di non uscirtene così a caso con parole senza senso, anche se le hai pronunciate bene.» fu lui a pagare il conto per entrambi così da risparmiare tempo e quando furono nuovamente fuori su misero seduti ad un tavolino libero.  
  
Preso il gelato, Takashi sospirò e gli disse  «Signor Kogane, grazie per il consiglio e per il gelato, ma quest'ultimo non serviva. Ho chiesto io di venire in gelateria ed era giusto che fossi io ad offrire... La prossima volta sarò io a ricambiare.»  
«Non chiamarmi signor Kogane, non sono mio padre.» quel ragazzo era fin troppo espansivo per i suoi gusti - forse era il suo essere americano a renderlo così, molti suoi concittadini che aveva conosciuto avevano le sue stesse qualità - ma Keith cercò di ignorarlo.  
Takashi assaggiò con entusiasmo il gelato e tutto contento, esclamò «È buonissimo! In America non è così.» sembrava quasi un bambino mentre gustava con tranquillità il suo gelato enorme, vista la gioia che gli usciva da ogni poro.  
«Ovvio che in America non sia così, non è l'Italia.» disse Keith con un sorrisino soddisfatto, mangiava il proprio gelato. Nel mentre tirò fuori dal proprio zaino un libro che aveva già iniziato a casa e continuò la lettura approfittando della loro sosta.  
Passarono diversi minuti e terminato il pasto, Takashi notò come il ragazzo fosse assorto dalla lettura di un libro e non poté non chiedergli «Cosa leggi?» purtroppo il suo italiano era sottozero e visto che odiava uscire con persone e riempire le situazioni di silenzi, fu decisamente molesto.  
Keith era talmente assorto che la voce di Takashi gli arrivò alle orecchie in modo improvviso, avevano ormai finito di mangiare ma Keith era rimasto a leggere, preso dalla trama «La canzone di Achille, lo conosci?» chiese senza staccare gli occhi dal libro  
Appena sentì il nome del libro, Takashi abbozzò un sorriso, appoggiando lo smartphone sul tavolino e rispondendogli recitando con enfasi «" _Lo riconoscerei anche solo dal tocco, dal profumo; lo riconoscerei anche se fossi cieco, dal modo in cui respira, da come i suoi piedi sferzano la terra. Lo riconoscerei anche nella morte, anche alla fine del mondo_." » fece citando un passo libro «Direi di sì, è uno dei testi che ho letto mentre facevo una ricerca sul come la società vede Achille e Patroclo oggi e ti dirò, mi ha davvero molto toccato il modo delicato in cui l'autrice descrive i loro sentimenti. Una pagina tira dietro l'altra, costringendoti a continuare la lettura.»  
  
Non appena Takashi iniziò a recitare un verso del libro, Keith sentì i brividi percorrerlo lungo la schiena e le braccia; avendo decisamente attirato la sua attenzione, abbassò il libro per guardarlo e ascoltarlo. «Beh, sei un classicista dovevo aspettarmelo - rispose, ancora stupito dalle sue parole - È una lettura piacevole, lo ammetto. Rappresentano un ideale d'amore davvero bello secondo me, proprio perché non sono convenzionali.» forse aveva parlato troppo, nessuno capiva mai le sue opinioni riguardo ai libri per questo si esponeva poco spesso; sperava solo che Takashi non gli ridesse in faccia.  
Messosi a braccia conserte, Takashi notò un leggero cambio di espressione sul viso del più piccolo. Sembrava contento e meno sulle sue, così decise di continuare su quell'argomento  «Mi hai rubato le parole di bocca. C'è da dire che per quanto il loro amore sia fatto di sofferenza, è bello vedere come si ameranno sempre, sia in vita che nella morte. Un amore che trascende lo spazio e il tempo per la sua potenza, qualcosa che prima o poi mi piacerebbe provare. - sollevò la mano sinistra e si guardò l'anulare - Mi ricorda molto la leggenda del filo rosso del destino.» Tornò a fissarlo, regalandogli un sorriso dolcissimo.  
«L'amore non è quasi mai esente dalla sofferenza, anche se la loro è decisamente troppa- disse, per poi continuare , - Ah sì, quella leggenda diventata mainstream in Occidente... A me ricorda più il concetto di rinascita del buddhismo, mi piace l'idea di poter incontrare di nuovo qualcuno che è stato importante nella mia vita precedente.» il sorriso che gli rivolse Takashi lo fece imbarazzare da morire, infatti decise di distogliere lo sguardo e mettere gli occhiali da sole ma senza dare troppo nell'occhio.  
«Quella sofferenza è il prezzo giusto per poter assaporare quella gioia che l'amare e l'essere amati ti dona -  accennò il capo per le parole successive - È una teoria interessante. Avere la propria anima legata a quella di un altro per l'eternità... Keith, facciamo un gioco: secondo te a chi è legata la tua anima? Come immagini la tua anima gemella? O forse hai qualche bella italiana in mente?»  
«La mia anima gemella..?» Keith non riusciva proprio ad immaginare una risposta a quella domanda, alla veneranda età di diciassette anni non aveva mai perso tempo a chiedersi una cosa simile; provava attrazione fisica come ogni altro ragazzo della sua età ma per lui l'anima gemella andava ben oltre il semplice piacere carnale. «Non ne ho la minima idea.. Ma credo che idealmente  sia qualcuno in grado di capirmi e stare al mio fianco nonostante tutto, non deve necessariamente essere un amante, direi piuttosto un complice.  Ma non immagino nessuno in questi panni. E tu?»  
«Hai davvero 17 anni? La tua è una risposta davvero matura. Così tanto che ti darei qualche anno in più -  affermò Takashi guardandolo con interesse, cercando di capire come fosse in quel momento il suo sguardo dietro quegli occhialoni neri  - Se ami una persona, questa diventa tutto per te, sia una compagna e sia qualcuno da rendere il tuo amante, visto che anche toccarsi in modo minimo... Per esempio così… -  gli sfiorò una guancia, per poi ritrarre la mano velocemente - Diventa indispensabile. Il desiderio è una parte di ogni rapporto. Capirai crescendo.»  
Il gesto di Takashi  fece rabbrividire Keith anche più dei suoi sorrisi, involontariamente si ritirò dopo quel gesto e da dietro le lenti degli occhiali guardò il ragazzo con estrema sorpresa. «Non so se per ora mi interessa scoprirlo... Tu invece sembri saperne a pacchi.» il ragazzo si alzò in piedi rimettendo anche il libro nello zaino e rivolgendosi a Takashi disse «Abbiamo finito il giro, credo... Se devi parlare col copista ti conviene farlo prima delle sei. Hai memorizzato la strada per andare a casa?» quando era nevoso Keith straparlava e dopo essersi reso conto di ciò, si morse l'interno guancia.  
Takashi lo fissò perplesso, non capendo il perché di quella reazione, pensando di averlo infastidito decise che avrebbe limitato da quel momento in poi il contatto fisico. Non riusciva a capire se gli fosse simpatico o meno, eppure nel momento in cui sembrava essere più amichevole con lui, scappava a gambe levate. Perciò l'uomo si mise in piedi e concluse il discorso con un «Sì, non ti rubo altro tempo e ti ringrazio - asserì abbozzando un sorriso di cortesia e rimettendo i propri di occhiali - Ti devo un gelato... A stasera.» e si avviò verso la bicicletta.  
  
Keith provò dispiacere nel vedere l'espressione affranta del ragazzo per il suo "rifiuto", la sua mente gli stava urlando di avvicinarsi a lui, prendere la sua mano e farla poggiare di nuovo sulla propria pelle ma ovviamente questo non accadde e rimase al proprio posto, camminando anzi verso la bici insieme a lui. «Vedi di non fare tardi per cena, Mafalda non ama i ritardatari.» gli disse, prima di salire in sella per avviarsi verso casa.  «Ci vediamo dopo.» e si avviò nella direzione opposta a quella di Takashi, così da rientrare alla tenuta. Una volta a casa non fece altro che scrivere e leggere, ogni tanto trovava refrigerio dall'afa nella piccola piscina in giardino ma stando da solo si annoiava in fretta quindi trovava quasi subito a scrivere. La sua piccola gita con Takashi era impressa sulla sua pelle, il sapore di quel gelato mangiato insieme non ne voleva sapere di andare via; si sentiva confuso, attratto e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo di qualcosa - o qualcuno - troppo grande e lontano anni luce da lui.  
  
Takashi invece passò il resto delle ore di luce a girare la città qui e là, facendo un sacco di foto ai palazzi, alle costruzioni storiche e alle chiese, non riuscendo a non essere interessato a quelle forme d'arte antica che per lui erano qualcosa di eccezionale nonostante appartenessero ad un paesino. Peccato che quando iniziò a percorrere la strada per tornare a casa seguendo il navigatore del cellulare, quest'ultimo decise di abbandonarlo visto che tra una cosa e l'altra all'uomo era passato totalmente di testa di caricarlo. Sconsolato e solo in una stradina del centro storico, si ritrovò disorientato. Provò a chiedere informazioni, ma essendo un paesino formato principalmente da anziani nessuno riusciva a comprenderlo nonostante scandisse il nome del suo professore e cercasse di parlare "l'italiano dei gesti" come aveva letto su qualche libro, ottenendo solo qualche risata. Una tra queste lo ridestò visto che venne seguita da una domanda in inglese.  
«Tu sei lo studente del professor Kogane, vero? Se vuoi posso portarti io alla residenza.» La ragazza indossava un top e un paio di shorts che mettevano in risalto le sue forme dandole un'aria sensuale e al contempo sbarazzina, cosa che pur avendo colpito Shiro, fece sì che le rispondesse immediatamente «Sarebbe fantastico.»  
«Perfetto, allora seguimi, amico. Ora che ci penso, qual è il tuo nome? Io sono Lancia McClain.» fece la ragazza prendendo la propria bici e iniziando a fare strada.  
«Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Takashi Shirogane.»  
«Non l'avrei mai detto, un nome giapponese. Piacere mio. Hai il nome un po' lungo. Posso chiamarti in qualche altro modo?»  
«Fa come vuoi, basta che non sia offensivo.»  
«Ma figurati. Allora vediamo... "Taka"?.. No, non mi piace... Shiro? Va bene Shiro? Direi che ti si addice visto il tuo ciuffo!» chiese con un sorriso.  
«Conosci il giapponese?»  
«No, sono semplicemente un po' nerd nonostante il mio bel faccino.» e gli fece un occhiolino. Quella ragazza ad occhio e croce aveva la stessa età di Keith eppure con lui si dimostrò decisamente più accogliente del primo. Era bella e socievole e nonostante fosse già entrata in confidenza, a lui non dispiacque visto che emanava gioia e calore. Così trascorsero il tragitto parlando del più e del meno, fino ad arrivare alla tenuta.  
«Eccoci arrivati. La prossima volta gira con un power bank.»  
«Lo farò, signorina! Anche se adesso mi è abbastanza chiaro il percorso. Grazie Lancia.» disse il ragazzo scendendo dalla bici  e le tese una mano che lei non esitò a prendere, motivo per cui sorrise.  
«... È stato un piacere!» rispose la ragazza a scoppio ritardato, arrossendo leggermente, il tutto senza accorgersi di essere osservati da qualcuno di loro conoscenza.  
  
Quando scese la sera infatti Keith si era avviato verso l'ingresso di casa, non vedendo arrivare Takashi si era preoccupato perciò era pronto ad andarlo a recuperare con la bici ma ma prima che riuscisse anche solo a toccarla vide Takashi rientrare dal cancello d'ingresso... Accompagnato da Lancia. Il ragazzo andò subito incontro alla coppia anche per salutare l'amica, con cui decise di essere più cordiale del solito «Che fai mi vieni a trovare solo con la scusa dello studente di quest'anno?» disse Keith scherzando, passò un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e le baciò una guancia.  
Lancia lo fissò stranita, nonostante quelle attenzioni non le dispiacessero, tirandogli un pizzicotto sulla guancia «Non è colpa mia se sei un pessimo padrone di casa e abbandoni i bei ragazzi in un paese che non conoscono. L'avessi fatto per curare quel cespuglio dei tuoi capelli che ha una vita a parte, potrei forse capirti, ma in questo caso... »  
«Non essere troppo severa con lui.- Takashi incrociò le braccia -Il cellulare mi ha abbandonato e Lancia mi è venuta in soccorso. È stata un angelo, nessuno si sarebbe preso il disturbo di accompagnare uno sconosciuto grande e grosso come me.»  
«Vedi Kogane, c'è qualcuno che mi definisce angelo. Lui sì che è un gentleman, non come te.» e gli fece una pernacchia in faccia. Takashi rise per quella scenetta, iniziando a farsi un'idea della dinamica tra loro due, fin quando non si zittì quando la ragazza gli puntò un dito contro «E tu non sottovalutarti. Insomma, ma ti sei visto? Sei bello, alto e muscoloso. Altro che grande e grosso, chiunque con un po' di sale in zucca e con un po' di senso dell'estetica ti avrebbe dovuto aiutare.»  
Quello ad arrossire leggermente a sto giro fu il più grande «Non esageriamo. Però Lancia, la prossima volta ti direi di stare attenta a chi presti il tuo aiuto. Non tutti sono me. Potresti trovare qualcuno con pessime intenzioni.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, so difendermi! E poi in questo modo Keith mi deve una cena per avergli evitato una strigliata dalla signora Kogane -  sorrise felina all’amico - Ah e prima che dimentichi... Quello che non mi viene mai a trovare sei tu.» gli sussurrò in modo che potesse sentirla solo lui.  
«In mia difesa, la strada è facile e mi ha detto di averla imparata - si difese Keith, che godé sia della vicinanza piacevole della ragazza che dello sguardo indagatore di Takashi sul loro intreccio di corpi, da cui il ragazzo non si allontanò - Ma tu sai già di essere la mia preferita, che altro devo fare?». Keith concordò mentalmente coi complimenti della ragazza nei confronti di Takashi e si sciolse in silenzio per il sorriso imbarazzato che le rivolse lui, ascoltò poi le parole che ebbe da dirgli e si sentì davvero in colpa, così decise di prenderla da parte tenendola per mano. «Hai ragione, sono un pessimo amico e ti devo decisamente una cena - disse lui con tono imbarazzato - Accetti per ora di restare stasera da noi?» lui e la ragazza avevano sempre avuto un buon rapporto ma Keith ultimamente l'aveva trascurata parecchio. Osservò con la coda dell'occhio Takashi, che si era allontanato un minimo per dare spazio ai due o almeno secondo Keith era quello il motivo.  
Lancia nel mentre gli riservò un sorriso meraviglioso, contentissima per quella proposta e nonostante la carnagione olivastra, si poté intravedere sulle sue guance un lieve cenno di rossore per il riguardo che le stava riservando Keith così, per non fare la figura della ragazzina emozionata assunse un'aria orgogliosa nel pronunciare «Sì. Accetto con piacere ho una fame da lupi... E poi non posso perdermi questa occasione... Insomma, guardati, l'influenza di quel fusto lì dietro ti ha reso più gentile e meno emo.» e gli diede un bacio su una guancia.  
«Smettila, sai che ci tengo a te.» disse Keith a Lancia, che tenne su un adorabile broncio prima di prendere la bici alla ragazza per sistemarla con cura accanto alla propria, mentre Takashi faceva lo stesso poco più in là.  
   
Si diressero tutti e tre nel giardino sul retro - Keith fece cenno a Shiro di seguirli - e raggiunsero i suoi genitori già a tavola coi vicini, così da avere finalmente un pasto tutti insieme; erano abituati a mangiare di fuori l'estate e quello era il caso. Ovviamente tutti riempiono di domande Takashi, da cui Keith si sentì attirare come una calamita: non riusciva a stare troppo tempo senza guardarlo e sperava che questa cosa non fosse troppo evidente agli occhi dell'altro. Nel frattempo, lui parlava con Lancia per non dover sentire troppi discorsi da adulti e decisero che il giorno dopo sarebbero andati insieme agli altri a ballare, ovviamente anche Takashi venne invitato.  
«Almeno non dovrai essere costretto a parlare di antica Grecia anche il sabato sera.» disse Keith, anche se a lui non sarebbe dispiaciuto quel contesto.  
A quell’affermazione, l’americano rispose «Non è una costrizione, lo terrò a mente. Non devo parlarti di storia e arte durante certe occasioni. Potrò farlo con altri.»  
«No, ehi aspetta....» Keith si rese conto di aver parlato troppo a vanvera, soprattutto perché la sua era una battuta e non qualcosa di detto in modo serio. Non ebbe però modo di spiegarsi perché poi Takashi e Lancia iniziarono a parlare  di altro e Keith si morse una guancia per questo.  
«Io mi offro volontaria! Sarà come guardare un documentario di Alberto Angela dal vivo.»  
La tavola scoppiò a ridere e il nuovo arrivato inclinò il viso, chiedendo «Chi è questo Angela? O Alberto è il cognome?»  
«No, no. Il suo nome è Alberto, Angela è il cognome. È un conduttore di documentari su arte e storia che in genere vengono mandati in onda il sabato sera. Oltre ad essere bravo è anche affascinante, quindi era un complimento.»  
«Ah... Adesso capisco. Scusa la domanda sciocca, ma devo ancora prendere confidenza con la vostra cultura moderna. Per ora sto riuscendo ad avere confidenza con il cibo e con il bidet.» fece con naturalezza.  
«Wow, una conquista. Non ti preoccupare, io e Keith ti aiuteremo ad aver confidenza anche con altro genere di bellezze moderne.» fece Lancia, prendendo un braccio del nominato.  
Keith ebbe la sua occasione di scusarsi con Takashi quando si alzò per iniziare a rimuovere i piatti e arrivato vicino a Takashi gli sussurrò «Non ho detto che mi dispiace sentirti parlare di storia o di arte, hai totalmente frainteso.» poi si allontanò, sperando che il ragazzo avesse capito. Avrebbero avuto eventualmente altro tempo per parlare, ne era sicuro. Dopo cena rimasero tutti a chiacchierare e fumare in giardino e Keith si propose di accompagnare la ragazza a casa visto che era piena notte.  
Takashi non se la era presa per quella battuta del più piccolo, ma a quanto pare l'averlo risposto a dovere aveva causato un fraintendimento, visibile dal modo in cui si scusò furtivamente. Peccato che vederlo così "dispiaciuto" per quella situazione lo intenerì decisamente tanto, al punto che se fossero stati solo loro due l'avrebbe sicuramente abbracciato.  
   
«Pensi che abbia esagerato prima?» chiese Keith a Lancia, quando ormai erano quasi sotto casa della ragazza e stavano rallentando con le bici.  
Lancia sorrise divertita a quelle domanda e ovviamente non si lasciò scappare l'occasione per punzecchiare l'amico di infanzia «Oh, Keith, ma di cosa stai parlando? Di come hai distrutto quel poveretto di Shiro dicendogli di evitare di parlare dei suoi argomenti preferiti quando vuole? Certo, sei stato davvero pessimo per quanto quello sia il genere di battute alla Keith.» Tacque per sondare la reazione dell'altro, scoppiando successivamente a ridere «Andiamo, Shiro non mi sembra tipo che se la prende per così poco, anche perché non era triste o chissà cosa. Devo dedurre che ti interessa più del dovuto il tuo nuovo coinquilino, vero furbastro? Magari sei anche riuscito a vederlo mezzo nudo, nel caso la risposta sia no, mandami una sua foto a torace nudo, voglio vedere seriamente se quella massa di muscoli nascosti sotto i vestiti siano davvero così senza veli. Anche perché è strano incontrare un ragazzo bello, muscoloso, nerd e intelligente.»  
«Mi interessa non avere noie con lui visto che ci dividerò la casa per le prossime settimane - spiegò Keith, anche se la ragazza aveva colpito in pieno il bersaglio; era impossibile non rimanere affascinati da quel ragazzo e proprio per quello si sentiva vulnerabile - L'ho visto crollare addormentato sul mio letto come una pera cotta. Se ti interessa vederlo senza veli vieni in piscina da noi quando vuoi, anche se sarà in costume. Niente foto.» diede un piccolo buffetto alla ragazza sulla guancia quando furono sotto casa sua e le sorrise timidamente.  
«Guasta feste! Vorrà dire che le foto le chiederò a lui, sfruttando il mio fascino latino.» replicò Lancia facendogli la linguaccia mentre lui le dava un buffetto.  
«Vieni più spesso da noi a cena, sei sempre la benvenuta. Ora scappo, che ho un sonno tremendo e rischio di addormentarmi sulla bici al ritorno. Ci vediamo domani allora?» disse Keith, che si sporse per un bacio sulla guancia della ragazza.  
Lancia sorrise nel vedere l'altro fare altrettanto visto che Keith raramente muoveva le proprie labbra in qualcosa che non fosse un broncio, sentendosi avvolgere dalla felicità che gli dava stare semplicemente con lui. Si lasciò dare quel bacio, senza trasformarlo in altro nonostante la sua lingua arguta, limitandosi ad augurargli buona notte «Sicuro. Lo sai che adoro infastidirti. Cerca di non addormentarti in piedi.»  
   
Takashi nel mentre si era cambiato e indossava una canotta nera e un paio di pantaloncini vista la temperatura e guardando il cielo, iniziò a scattare qualche foto con la sua macchina fotografica, iniziando a canticchiare una canzone :  
« _Full moon waves_  
slowly on the surface of the lake  
you are there  
smiling in my arms for all those years ...»  
  
Senza accorgersi della presenza del suo coinquilino.  
Keith infatti era tornato abbastanza in fretta a casa visto che non gli era mai piaciuto girare da solo in bici di notte, sua madre era sempre stata apprensiva su certe cose, anche se gli lasciava molta libertà non voleva farla preoccupare.  Quando salì al piano di sopra dopo aver posato con cura la bici andò per prima cosa a cambiarsi, visto il caldo della serata e messi degli shorts neri abbinati ad una canotta larga dello stesso colore, si accorse che una voce stesse cantando nell'altra stanza. Fece pochi passi silenziosi per non interrompere il ragazzo e quando se la sentì accompagnò il suo canto riprendendo da dove si era fermato, facendosi così notare da Takashi, che si girò a guardarlo con sorpresa.  
«Sei bravo.» disse Keith, avvicinandosi all'altro per raggiungerlo sul piccolo davanzale.  
Takashi tacque inizialmente, sorpreso, limitandosi poi a sorridere a fissarlo totalmente incantato mentre cantava vestito in quel modo sin troppo invitante e con troppa pelle scoperta. Essendo il più grande, nascose tutto con quel sorriso, spegnendo la macchina fotografica e dicendogli un «Ti ringrazio. Lo sei anche tu. Spero di non averti infastidito, visto che insomma, l'ambiente è in comune. Oggi non ne sto combinando una giusta, ti ritrovi un coinquilino disastroso, Keith, mi dispiace.» e ritornò a fissarlo, cercando di capire cosa stesse pensando.  
«Mpf, per così poco? - disse Keith, che osservò con attenta curiosità la macchina fotografica, per poi dire - Non mi hai infastidito, continua pure. E vedrai che ti abituerai presto a questi ritmi. Keith si allontanò per un secondo, giusto per recuperare la chitarra e iniziò a strimpellare una base per la canzone che avevano interrotto. Takashi gli era sembrato così rilassato in quel momento che Keith non se la sentì proprio di trattarlo male, per una sera avrebbero anche potuto stare tranquilli.  
Il più grande prese la macchina fotografica e la depose su una sedia, continuando a cantare la canzone precedente, cercando di seguire l'altro. Si mise seduto al suo fianco intonando:  
« _What a fool!_ _I don't know about tomorrow what it's like to be!_  
I was sure, 'Couldn't let myself to go, even though I feel the end.  
Old love affair floating like a bird resting her wings.  
You are there, smiling in my arms for all those years.»  
Durante l'esecuzione di ciò che restava del brano osservò attentamente Keith, soprattutto durante l'assolo di chitarra. Le sue dita lunghe e affusolate facevano vibrare le corde rendendo la melodia bella quasi quanto quella originale. Per quanto quel ragazzo si definisse solo un buon pianista, non si poteva dire che con la chitarra fosse un inetto. Terminato l'esecuzione, istintivamente Takashi fu sul punto di scompigliargli i capelli, ma decise di tenere le mani a posto e appoggiarla tra le proprie gambe  
«Non era Chopin, ma sei stato ugualmente bravo. -si complimentò - Però non dovresti lasciare il canto solo a me, sai. Dovresti far uscire la tua voce.» concluse in un sussurro, volto a non svegliare gli altri nella casa.  
Keith non si rilassava così da tempo ormai, per la maggior parte delle volte ai si trovava a suonare per sé stesso o per far felice suo padre, ma mai per qualcun altro in un contesto così familiare e intimo, soprattutto con qualcuno conosciuto poche ore prima. «Non era Chopin... Ma volevo sentir cantare te, io mi ascolto sempre.» disse, mentre continuava ad arpeggiare con lo strumento. «Quello che intendevo a cena era che puoi sempre contare su noi, me e il mio gruppo se hai voglia di uscire invece di passare anche le nottate, non solo le giornate, a parlare della tua tesina. Dovrai svagarti un po'.» disse con calma, riprendendo il discorso della cena.  «Non voglio dire che mi dia fastidio sentirti dire certe cose però, sia chiaro. Ti conosco da poco, non posso ancora dirti se provo o meno simpatia nei tuoi confronti.»  
_Anche se una forza strana mi attira a te senza che possa minimamente resisterle._  
Quelle parole fecero sì che Takashi si ritrovasse a cedere e a distruggere tutte le sue buone intenzioni di non toccare il ragazzo: una mano gli sfiorò leggermente la guancia con la punta delle dita, andando a spostargli alcuni ciuffi che si trovavano davanti ai suoi occhi. «Ti ringrazio, sei carino a preoccuparti per me - gli disse con un sorriso e uno sguardo dolce, portando immediatamente a posto la mano - Cercherò di guadagnarmi la tua simpatia, giovane Apollo.» aggiunse con tono più leggero, visto che trovava quel ragazzo così simile alla divinità della sua tesi in quel momento.  
Keith stavolta non fece il diffidente e non ritirò il viso dal tocco di Takashi, il suo  commento però lo fece arrossire leggermente. Takashi sorrise intenerito nel vederlo così ... Imbarazzato per la frase che aveva pronunciato e sentì il proprio cuore battergli più velocemente del dovuto. Era carino, sin troppo e quello strano rapporto che stavano intessendo aveva odore di pericolo, visto che non era neanche certo che l'altro avesse i suoi stessi gusti visto come l'aveva visto poco prima flirtare con Lancia. Eppure non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso e a volerlo capire meglio.  
«Sai, non parlo di arte o storia per dovere, ma perché sono cose che mi piacciono.... E non sono le sole cose che mi piacciono, quindi parlo di altro quando è possibile.»  
 «Si vede che ne parli con la voglia di farlo, il mio era solo un modo di dire... E non sono affatto carino.» concluse, mettendo da parte la chitarra. Era già abbastanza tardi e se voleva evitare di svegliare i tutti doveva lasciar stare per il momento. «Credo che me ne andrò a letto, qui tu sei fresco come una rosa per il jet lag e la dormita di oggi, io no...» nonostante le sue parole, rimase solo a stiracchiarsi ma non si avviò verso la camera da letto... Non ancora. «Divertiti con la tua fotocamera»  
«Aspetta, vieni qui - disse prendendo la fotocamera, appoggiando un attimo la propria spalla a quella dell'altro - Facciamoci una foto insieme, per commemorare la nostra convivenza. Così avrò nella memoria qualcosa che non siano edifici, storia e arte. Ti va?» gli sorrise, cercando di essere convincente ma non pressante.  
«Una foto...? Con quella e al buio? - disse il ragazzo, che si sentì arrossire di nuovo ma gli era complice la poca luce - Facciamo così così: ti concederò una foto quando mi dimostrerai di essere diverso da tutte le persone che conosco, così avrà un significato.» disse Keith, abbassando la mano di Takashi che ancora teneva in alto la fotocamera; nel farlo lo sfiorò sul polso e sentì delle scariche percorrere tutto il suo braccio fino alla colonna vertebrale, ma non staccò gli occhi dai suoi. «Che te ne pare?»  
Takashi abbassò la macchina fotografica, mettendola nel suo grembo «Come preferisci... Anche se... -  si grattò la nuca con una mano - Quella che mi hai appena fatto sembra un avance, sai? Ad ogni modo ho capito che sei un ragazzo selettivo che dona la sua amicizia a pochi. Spero di essere degno, sai, non vorrei che questi tre mesi fossero sgradevoli per te, visto che, come dire, avendoti rubato il letto forse abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato?»  
«Falla sembrare ciò che vuoi, non ti ho dato dei limiti precisi alla cosa dopotutto.» Keith fece spallucce e sorrise in modo furbo al ragazzo, annuendo mentre lo sentiva parlare. «Però, si vede che sei in parte giapponese, non sei tonto come altri americani che ho conosciuto - disse, intrecciando le braccia al petto - Hai già indovinato due cose importantissime, soprattutto quella del letto.» anche se Keith non era davvero infastidito dalla cosa visto che c'era abituato, decise di mettere alla prova il ragazzo per vedere una sua eventuale risposta. «Capirai da solo quando sarà il momento di farci questa foto.»  
Un sorrisino imbarazzato comparve sul viso di Takashi «Piccoletto, non dovresti giocare così tanto con i grandi. Dovresti tenere certi giochini per Lancia, non per me.» fece con calma, stando in un certo senso a quello scherzo, nascondendo come vedere Keith così amichevole e sorridente era una frecciata al suo cuore.  
«Lei la conosco già, con te è diverso - fece l’altro in tono più serio - Che c'è, hai paura di non stare al mio passo?»chiese mentre si alzò per stiracchiarsi le braccia e la schiena con un movimento fluido. Anche se non lo dava a vedere, quella conversazione lo stava rendendo nervoso ed euforico allo stesso tempo.  
  
  
«Guarda che se vuoi possiamo condividere il letto visto che è abbastanza grande o, semplicemente, possiamo fare cambio stanza.» _Avanti Takashi, piantala. Non puoi seriamente essere interessato a lui. È il figlio del professore e vive in un'altra nazione, evita fin quando sei in tempo. Per di più ha già la ragazza_.  
«Dormire insieme? Sai che caldo... - rispose in modo quasi shockato, ma esagerato di proposito - Non succederà, promesso.» _E nello stesso letto con te farei tutto fuorché dormire_ pensò in un  angolo non troppo remoto della sua testa. «Se ti va, domani mattina vado a fare una nuotata o una corsa. O entrambe anche.... Ci sei?»  
Takashi si sollevò lentamente in piedi per poter guardare per bene il suo interlocutore e rispose  
«Mi piacerebbe. Ho bisogno di fare un po' di moto, ti ringrazio per l'offerta.»  
«Bene allora, ci vediamo in cortile. Che ora preferisci? Di solito vado presto così non muoio soffocato per il caldo.» a Keith sembrava così strano essere amichevole con qualcuno a primo impatto, forse Takashi gli aveva fatto un'impressione migliore di quanto volesse ammettere a sé stesso, ecco perché reagiva così.  
«Direi che ti lascio carta bianca. Non sono ancora abituato del tutto agli orari di qui, considerando che devo superare del tutto gli orari del jet lag, perciò fa tu, alzati quando vuoi e svegliami.»  
«Ah... giusto, il jet lag, avevo completamente dimenticato... Comunque pensavo per le sette e mezza. Sicuro che vuoi venire?»  
«Certo. Ti ho già detto di sì, sono un uomo grande e grosso, diventerò padrone del jet lag il prima possibile, vedrai.»  
«Mpf, come preferisci allora  - i due ragazzi rientrarono insieme e prima di far ingresso nella propria stanza, Keith disse - Notte... tratta bene la mia stanza.»  
Takashi gli sorrise raggiante, allungando una mano verso il capo del ragazzo e scompigliandogli i capelli senza alcun ritegno, visto che ormai sembravano essere entrati in confidenza «Buonanotte, Apollo. Avrò cura del tuo letto come se fosse il mio.»  
«Chiamami col mio nome - rispose, prima di lasciarlo definitivamente solo - È anche corto da ricordare.» e solo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle andò a buttarsi a letto, immergendo la faccia nel cuscino per poter sfogare tutta l'ansia e la fatica fatta per non cedere a quelle attenzioni. Il tocco di Takashi tra i suoi capelli lo fece sentire in un certo senso protetto, anche se era stato dato in modo fraterno. Keith odiava quel ragazzo, faceva emergere lati sconosciuti del suo carattere e rari da vedere; gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
   
Takashi si limitò ad abbozzare un sorriso e a non rispondere a quella richiesta.  
Quando lo vide chiudere la porta si ritrovò a sorridere e a pensare  
_Il tuo nome lo ricordo bene, ma non è neanche colpa mia se mi ricordi Apollo in tutto e per tutto, Keith_.  
Preparò il costume per l’indomani e toltasi la canotta, si gettò sul letto ripensando alla sua prima giornata in Italia. Tutto era così bello eppure, per quanto fosse andato in quella terra lontana per l'arte e la storia, non poteva negare quanto la cosa che l'aveva più colpito fosse la bellezza di Keith. Persino quel caratterino che andava dal furbetto all'asociale ai suoi occhi era creava un mix troppo stuzzicante, infatti si addormentò ripensando proprio al colore particolare dei suoi occhi.  
 


	2. Capitolo 2.

Capitolo 2  
  
La mattina successiva Keith fu in piedi per l'ora giusta, dovendo svegliare Takashi andò in camera sua ma prima di farlo si incantò qualche secondo ad osservare il suo corpo colpito dai primi raggi del sole, visto che il maggiore aveva tolto la maglia durante la notte e per poco Keith non ebbe un infarto: troppa perfezione era impensabile. Si sentì in colpa a svegliarlo, visto quanto sembrava rilassato.  
  
«Takashi ... Ehi... Se vieni giù ti preparo la colazione.»  
L’americano decise di fingere di star ancora dormendo, giusto per vedere quali modi Keith avrebbe escogitato per svegliarlo.  
«Oh andiamo...» il ragazzo sbuffò nel vedere che l’altro dormisse profondamente così si mise seduto sul materasso al suo fianco e dopo avergli spostato delicatamente un ciuffo di capelli dal viso, poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per scuoterlo leggermente.  
«Takashi, svegliati... Sono Keith... Dai su, dobbiamo scendere... » disse in modo fin troppo dolce, rendendosi conto quanto da vicino Takashi sembrasse molto più giovane. «Non è carino non mantenere la parola data.»  
Takashi lo attirò a sé tirandolo per la mano che gli aveva appoggiato sulla spalla, facendo sì che il ragazzo finisse di schiena contro il materasso e lui sopra il suo corpo. «Oh, sei tu Keith. Scusami... Non volevo... - Bugia, voleva semplicemente vedere che reazione provocasse in quel ragazzino così carino che sempre più sembrava affascinarlo - E io mantengo sempre la parola data.» concluse senza muoversi, continuando a sovrastarlo.  
Rilassato - e mezzo addormentato -  com'era, Keith non poté nulla contro quel gesto che, oltre al leggero spavento, lo fece anche imbarazzare da morire. Si sentì minuscolo sotto il corpo de maggiore, a cui diede ascolto anche se il battito del proprio cuore sovrastava altri suoni. «Si... certo che sono io... - disse con un filo di voce - Ora... Uh... potresti alzarti?» disse timidamente, privo di barriere e dunque vulnerabile.  
«Oh, giusto.» disse poco dopo Takashi, non senza provare un certo gusto nel vedere la reazione del più piccolo e complice anche l'essersi svegliato da poco, tutto rendeva più difficile attuare il suo proposito di liberarlo. Sospirò, come se quella situazione gli desse noia, per poi mettersi comodamente seduto, cercando di tranquillizzare il suo povero cuore. Si portò una mano alla nuca mentre gli chiedeva «Allora, che programma hai stabilito per questa mattina? Corsa o piscina?»  
Keith ebbe come la sensazione che Shiro ci avesse messo di proposito un'eternità  per spostarsi e lasciarlo andare, appena fu libero si alzò di tutta fretta per andare verso la porta.  
«Entrambe, ma la nuotata pensavo di farla al lago. Quando sei pronto vieni giù in cucina.» disse, per poi lasciare la stanza con altrettanta fretta a causa di ciò che stava succedendo al suo corpo, in particolare nei pantaloni. A causa del fatto che si fosse svegliato da poco, il suo corpo ancora sensibile aveva reagito in maniera ovvia al gesto di Takashi, facendo indurire Keith il giusto da spingerlo a correre via dalla stanza. Sperava solo che l'altro non se fosse accorto, sarebbe stato pessimo in quel caso.In cucina prese dei profondi respiri e cercò di calmarsi mentre preparava la colazione ad entrambi.  
  
  
A detta di Takashi, sembrava quasi che quello scherzetto avesse aumentato la distanza tra i due. Così si sdraiò nuovamente quando il ragazzo scappò dalla stanza e non poté che mettersi una mano sul viso  
«Che diamine ho fatto?»; per una volta aveva agito di istinto ed ecco che cosa aveva provocato, la fuga di Keith.  
Si alzò e andò in bagno, indossò un paio di pantaloncini che avrebbe usato anche come costume e un tank top attillatissimo che ne esaltava il fisico scolpito. Arrivato in cucina, si avvicinò immediatamente al più piccolo chiedendogli «Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?»  
Keith non si sentiva ancora al massimo delle forze dal momento che ancora aveva l'adrenalina nelle vene e la situazione tra le sue gambe non si era ancora placata del tutto ma sperò in una buona recita così da deviare l'attenzione altrove.   
Alzato lo sguardo su Takashi, _maledetto come puoi vestirti così_ , gli disse:  
«Sei un ospite, quindi mettiti seduto, ci metto poco.» non fu severo nel parlare ma abbastanza deciso, sperava a sufficienza per convincerlo.  
Takashi incrociò le braccia «Come preferisci. Mi dispiace doverti lasciare fare tutto... Mi fai sentire in colpa visto che non sono qui per fare le vacanze, ma per dare un aiuto.» si mise seduto, osservando l'altro mentre cucinava. Quello era un quadretto sin troppo familiare per essere due estranei. Mangiarono in totale calma godendosi il silenzio della casa, dove dormivano ancora tutti eccetto loro due; quando ebbero finito Keith si recò al piano di sopra per cambiarsi e lasciò che fosse Takashi a mettere in ordine, visto che aveva insistito per farlo.  
Keith decise di legare i capelli sulla nuca con un piccolo elastico così da evitare di sentirli scomodi durante la loro corsa e dopo essersi assicurato di aver allacciato bene le scarpe da ginnastica scese al piano di sotto.  
«Allora, andiamo?»  
 _Oh, no, il codino no_. pensò Takashi appena vide il ragazzo avvicinarsi a lui. «Certo, io sono pronto.» fecero un minimo di stretching fuori la porta di casa e quando furono pronti si avviarono per iniziare il loro giro.  
  
  
  
La corsa procedeva con un'andatura moderata, correndo uno accanto all'altro mentre il solo si levava in cielo e illuminava loro il percorso. Giunti a buon punto del tragitto, dopo aver scambiato qualche parola di convenienza, Takashi si girò a guardare Keith, dicendo:  
«Che ne dici di una gara? Il primo che arriva al lago farà qualcosa che l'altro vorrà senza poter dire di no.»  
«Una gara..? – Keith non ci pensò poi troppo e gli sorrise, poi gli porse la mano così da saldare quell'accordo - Affare fatto. Niente imbrogli.» disse, aspettando che l'altro gli stringesse la mano, cosa che accadde subito dopo.  
«Perfetto. Io sono leale. Allora su, andiamo.3, 2, 1... Via!» annunciò a gran voce, aumentando improvvisamente il passo. Keith era un avversario caparbio e nonostante la differente muscolatura e corporatura, riuscì a stargli tutto il tempo alle costole. «Però, non ti facevo così tenace.» disse Takashi cercando di prendere fiato, fissandolo con occhi ardenti per la sfida, peccato che nel riportare il suo sguardo avanti, scivolò su una foglia umida ritrovandosi col sedere per terra. Rimase perplesso per il volo fatto, ma scoppiò immediatamente a ridere fra sé e sé.  
Fu infatti Keith a raggiungere il traguardo per primo, vista la rovinosa caduta che Takashi aveva fatto sul pavimento di ghiaia e asfalto.  
  
Keith girò a guardarlo e lo trovò a ridere di gusto sul pavimento, ovviamente lo raggiunse e si accucciò davanti a lui, con fare preoccupato. «Tutto bene?» chiese con tono apprensivo, anche se il sorriso del ragazzo ne fece comparire uno sul suo viso.  
«Credo di essermi fatto un livido al sedere, ma per il resto tutto bene. Grazie per la preoccupazione.» Ormai in piedi, si pulì il sedere con le mani.«Allora, sentiamo un po', cosa vuoi farmi fare? Sono curioso.»  
Keith si sentì più sollevato nel vedere che Takashi stesse effettivamente bene. «Così su due piedi non mi viene in mente nulla, mi hai colto alla sprovvista... E ci conosciamo da due giorni. Ci penserò, non preoccuparti.» rispose mentre camminavano finalmente il lago. Così iniziò a spogliarsi per rimanere in costume non appena trovarono un punto ideale dove mettere gli abiti e andò a tuffarsi per primo senza badare all’ altro.  
  
Takashi invece prese la rincorsa poco dopo e si gettò in acqua, raggiungendolo con grandi falcate. «Ci voleva questo bagno dopo quella sfacchinata. Grazie per avermi mostrato anche questo posto.» esclamò con un sorriso, mentre si portava i capelli all’indietro con una mano.  
«Se farai il bravo coinquilino, ti porterò in un posto ancora più bello che Monet ha utilizzato come spunto per alcuni suoi dipinti.» esclamò Keith che si incantò ad osservare come le prime luci del giorno facessero risplendere le gocce d'acqua sulla pelle di Takashi; era ipnotico.  
«Sarò un angelo.» replicò immediatamente l’altro, esibendo un sorriso.  
«Cosa mi avresti chiesto tu?» chiese all’improvviso Keith, facendo di più vicino con un movimento delle braccia.  La distanza tra loro ora era minima, non c'era nessuno se non loro due immersi in delle acque.  
«Di sorridere. Ti avrei chiesto di mostrarmi un sorriso spontaneo... Nel caso mi avessi fatto arrabbiare magari avrei potuto scegliere qualcosa di peggiore... »  
«Non puoi chiedere a qualcuno di mostrare un sorriso spontaneo, già chiederlo toglie tutta la spontaneità.. E non pensavo che fossi capace anche di arrabbiarti, sai?»  
«Infatti sarebbe stato un obbligo che avresti impiegato tempo per adempire.. Comunque capita anche a me sì, sono pur sempre un essere umano.» concluse con tono serio, prima di schizzarlo con l'acqua a sua volta, cosa di cui Keith non si preoccupò molto.  
«Mh..  rimango dell’idea avresti potuto chiedermi qualcosa di più arduo.» disse Keith, per poi mettersi a galleggiare.  
«Qualcosa di più arduo... Tipo confessarti a Lancia?» disse come se nulla fosse il più grande, sondando il terreno per capire se avesse o meno speranze con quel ragazzo.  
«Perché dovrei confessarmi a lei?» disse l’altro, che smettendo di rimanere a galla sul pelo dell'acqua nonostante ora ci fosse Takashi; ne approfittò anche per osservare in silenzio il suo corpo statuario accarezzato dall'acqua e ringraziò che fosse fredda, così da scongiurare eventuali incidenti come quello della mattina stessa.  «Non rischierei mai di ferirla solo per portare a termine una scommessa.» continuò, mentre disegnava con le dita dei cerchi sul pelo dell'acqua.  
«Non provi nulla per lei? Sembrate abbastanza uniti anzi, sembrate la classica coppia di amici più che amici ma meno che fidanzati. Peccato, eravate carini e lei è davvero una bella ragazza.»  
«Mi piace, ma non so in che modo... Ci conosciamo da secoli ma non è mai successo nulla di che tra di noi. È una bella ragazza come hai detto tu, ma non ho idea di cosa dovrebbe succedere tra noi. Non la illuderei mai proprio perché le voglio bene.» disse con un tono troppo pacato visto l'argomento delicato; Keith non ne aveva parlato mai con nessuno e non aveva idea del perché lo stesse facendo proprio con lui.   
«E a lei sta bene? Non credi che sia meschino starle accanto sapendo dei suoi sentimenti? Io sono del parere che bisogni essere cristallini sulle intenzioni che si hanno con le persone, soprattutto in campo amoroso.» fece con tono calmo e pacato.  
 «Non idea di cosa lei provi per me, proprio perché siamo "ambigui". Ascolta, è difficile... Io non voglio perderla, è una delle persone a cui tengo di più per questo non so che fare.» Disse in modo schietto, si sentiva appesantito da tutto quel discorso perché davvero non sapeva che fare.  
«Se da un giorno all'altro qualcuno arrivasse per portartela via, non ti darebbe fastidio?»  
«Se lei si innamorasse di qualcuno io non farei niente per fermarla, a meno che non sia qualche maniaco che la picchia o cose simili.»  
«Quindi... Se volessi averla per me, per te non ci sarebbero problemi, no?» chiese l’ospite mettendosi in piedi e semttendo di galleggiare.  
  
Keith si girò a guardarlo per capire dove volesse effettivamente arrivare con quella domanda e sperava che il motivo fosse uno solo, anche se era _impossibile_ da pensare. Dal tono con cui gli parlava, sembrava quasi che il maggiore ci stesse davvero provando con lui, però non poteva rischiare di fare una figuraccia solo perché si lasciava guidare dall'istinto. «Perché dovresti "volerla per te"? È un tuo modo di stuzzicarmi o cosa?» gli disse senza troppi preamboli, mettendosi anche lui in posizione dritta smettendo di galleggiare. Si fece vicino a Takashi lentamente, ma fu solo per poterlo prendere di sorpresa e farlo affondare sott'acqua, spingendolo per le spalle e facendogli cedere una gamba con il proprio piede. Rise parecchio per quel gesto, soprattutto per l'espressione sorpresa che ebbe il ragazzo nel realizzare cosa stesse facendo.  
«Keith!- esclamò, riuscendosi a rimettere a galla, fissandolo con un sopracciglio alzato -..Visto che vuoi essere stuzzicato... Ti accontenterò.» Un bel sorriso comparve sul suo viso mentre lo prese improvvisamente in braccio e lo lanciò a largo. Keith non ebbe modo di pensare ad altro se non a quanto fosse stato troppo breve il contatto col corpo di Takashi prima che lo buttasse in acqua, cosa che una volta riemerso lo fece ridere ancora di più. Era stato preso in braccio dall'altro con una facilità estrema e la cosa non gli era dispiaciuta per niente.  
«Tutto qui? Pensavo sapessi fare di meglio...»  
«Sta zitto, sbruffone!» esclamò Takashi, iniziando a schizzarlo con l'acqua. Notò come il più piccolo avesse cambiato il discorso, cosa che rendeva ancora più ambigua la situazione, però preferì non pensarci per il momento. Rise con lui mentre lo colpiva senza pietà con l'acqua, fin quando non gli saltò addosso a tradimento, trascinandolo sott'acqua tirandolo per i fianchi. Quel modo di giocare era puerile, eppure in quel momento si stava seriamente divertendo.  
Keith aprì gli occhi sott'acqua e si accorse che anche l'altro lo stesse osservando, sembrava davvero felice e per questo gli sorrise prima di riemergere insieme a lui. Si tirò indietro i capelli con le mani e guardò l'altro, prima di dirgli «Vuoi restare ancora un po'?»  
«Possiamo anche uscire fuori ad asciugarci. A meno che tu non voglia ancora la guerra.»  
«Per quanto sia divertente, sono esausto, quindi possiamo uscire.» disse Keith, che non smise tuttavia di sentirsi euforico per ciò che avevano appena condiviso; anche se era tutto molto innocente, era stato bellissimo vederlo così felice e soprattutto, sentirsi felice a sua volta. Fuori dall'acqua Keith mise solamente le infradito per il momento visto che faceva parecchio caldo e cercò di dare una sorta di forma decente ai suoi capelli legandoli di nuovo. Prima di avviarsi sulla via del ritorno decisero di mangiare un un gelato al bar lì accanto e una volta terminato, il maggiore si stiracchiò e gli brillò un attimo lo sguardo quando gli venne un'idea.  
«Dovremmo sciogliere i muscoli a causa di tutto l'esercizio che abbiamo fatto. Conosco una tecnica particolare che ti farà stare benissimo, vuoi provare?»  
«Ma si, perché no.»  
«Bene. Su, siediti su quella panchina.» e fatto accomodare il ragazzo si mise alle sue spalle. Poggiò le sue grandi mani sulle scapole, iniziando a fare un massaggio.  
Quando iniziò a sentire i movimenti delle dita di Takashi contro la propria pelle, Keith  vide il paradiso. Le sue spalle si plasmarono contro il tocco del del più grande anche se in un primo momento non l'aveva convinto del tutto, infatti non aspettandosi di essere toccato in quel modo ebbe un piccolo sussulto. Iniziò a rilassarsi sempre di più e a godere dei benefici di quel massaggio; tenne gli occhi chiusi e la nuca leggermente inclinata all'indietro mentre rimaneva in completo silenzio se non per esprimere approvazione con dei piccoli versi gutturali. Takashi continuò tranquillamente il massaggio visto che percepiva e sentiva gli effetti che stava provocando al più piccolo, decidendo così di salire nuovamente con le sue mani e sfiorargli la nuca, dandogli un leggero colpetto su una scapola quando terminò.  
«Bene, direi che adesso dovresti stare meglio. Non sono male nel fare i massaggi, vero?» chiese con un sorriso, osservandolo attentamente.  
«Dovresti farlo di mestiere.» rispose Keith riaprendo gli occhi visto che il movimento delle mani era terminato.  
  
 _Chissà cosa avrà pensato di me_.  
 _Chissà cosa stia pensando ora di me, probabilmente che io sia uno sciocco bambino_.  
  
«Andiamo?» gli chiese, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo il più possibile; si sentiva troppo vulnerabile davanti a lui.  
Fu inaspettata per Takashi quella reazione. Non capiva, non capiva davvero. Ritrasse le mani, mettendole conserte . «Certo, andiamo.»  
  
La loro passeggiata verso casa fu tranquilla e meno affrettata, Keith chiese a Takashi quali fossero i suoi libri preferiti e per quasi tutto il tragitto scambiarono opinioni su quell'argomento, anche se in certi momenti il ragazzo faceva difficoltà a concentrarsi visto che sentiva ancora il tocco dell'altro sulla propria pelle. Camminando vicini sentiva molto più la tensione rispetto che durante la loro corsa, era tutto così surreale ma cercò di relegare quel pensiero in un angolo della sua testa. Arrivati alla villa, decise di stabilirsi in giardino con il proprio quadernone così da rimanere all'ombra a trascrivere la musica di cui aveva bisogno.  
Dopo una buona doccia il maggiore passò tutta la giornata a lavorare e archiviare reperti col signor Kogane, avendo come unica e sola pausa il pranzo; nonostante fosse un'attività pesante, Takashi trovò meraviglioso toccare con mano ciò che era la professione dei suoi sogni e si ritrovò a tentare di memorizzare ogni singolo minuto passato ad analizzare e studiare i reperti.  
  
Keith sentì la mancanza di Takashi tutto il resto della giornata visto che passarono altro tempo insieme solamente a pranzo; la mattinata insieme a lui non gli aveva fatto bene, aveva solo reso più vivo l'interesse che provava nei confronti di quel ragazzo ora a lui vicino, ma lontano anni luce. Era il primo studente ad averlo incuriosito così tanto nonostante suo padre avesse scelto parecchie volte persone brillanti e in gamba. Takashi era diverso in tutto, nel modo dolce in cui parlava e lo guardava, nel tono della sua voce e nel modo per niente invadente che aveva di immettersi nei suoi spazi.  
   
In men che non si dica, arrivò sera e Takashi finalmente rivide Keith, con cui si recò nel luogo che il minore aveva stabilito con gli altri suoi amici di vedersi. In quel momento il figlio del suo professore era vestito in modo piuttosto curato e non poté che trovarlo bello anche in quel modo, ma finse di distrarsi subito mentre si presentava ai membri della sua comitiva. Di suo l'americano aveva indossato un paio di jeans blu e una camicia a maniche corte bianca lasciata aperta fino alle clavicole.  
Keith pensava che Takashi fosse affascinante anche nella semplicità del suo vestiario e in confronto - con la sua camicia blu e i suoi pantaloni fino al ginocchio - sembrava una persona insignificante se messa al suo fianco. Il locale era pieno come al solito ma non eccessivamente, quindi Keith si sentì a suo agio, anche perché era circondato dalla sua comitiva di amici e la cosa lo rendeva meno teso.  Ciò che invece contribuiva a farlo sentire una corda di violino era Takashi, seduto tra lui e Lancia.  
Sembrava che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità visto che Keith gli parlava senza problemi quando doveva, così Takashi nel corso della serata cercò di concentrarsi sugli altri presenti, alcuni dei quali gli rivolgevano sguardi abbastanza interessati. Fu il caso di una ragazza di nome Allura che non smise di guardarlo per tutto il tempo, al punto che quando alcuni dei ragazzi scesero a ballare in pista questa gli si avvicinò e iniziò a fargli domande su domande sull'America, sui suoi hobby, sulla cultura giapponese, come se in quel momento esistessero solo loro due e non gli altri.  
Keith sapeva bene che la ragazza avesse un debole per i ragazzi come lui, ma visto che le loro interazioni contribuirono ad aumentare il suo umore teso, si alzò per raggiungere Lancia sulla pista e ballare con lei, facendo attenzione a rimanere ben in vista agli occhi di Takashi, che di suo ignorò totalmente Keith, concentrandosi su Allura che si stava dimostrando una compagnia abbastanza interessante, oltre che affascinante. Magari, lasciarsi andare tra le braccia della coetanea avrebbe potuto spegnere ogni interesse per quel ragazzino dispettoso, così Takashi la invitò a ballare.  
  
Le due coppie finirono presto a ballare vicine e Keith oltre che per provocare l'altro, diede il meglio di sé anche per far divertire Lancia, che sembrava parecchio contenta di averlo lì. Ad un certo punto però, poco prima dell’inizio di un lento, Keith andò a picchiettare sulla spalla di Takashi per richiamare la sua attenzione e gli disse vicino all'orecchio per farsi sentire «Ricordi la nostra scommessa?»  
Takashi voltò il capo verso il ragazzo, girando gli occhi verso l'alto «Certo che la ricordo. Cosa hai mente?»  
Keith si accorse di aver interrotto qualcosa di importante, o almeno così sembrava. Proprio per questo non si allontanò ma anzi, sussurrò ancora più vicino al suo orecchio. «Ho deciso cosa voglio per la mia vittoria: ballare con te.» essendo una specie di "promessa", Takashi non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro in alcun modo. Attese in silenzio, guardando il suo profilo illuminato dalle luci a neon della sala.  
«E va bene, che cambio di coppia sia.» esibì un sorriso dolce che costrinse le due poverine allo scambio di partner, facendo ballare le due tra loro; Lancia la prese bene, al contrario di Allura che sembrò parecchio contrariata. Visto il lento, Takashi si ritrovò a dover abbracciare totalmente il ragazzo, mettendogli le mani dietro ai fianchi. Sembrava quasi una punizione per il suo aver iniziato a flirtare con un'altra persona.  
Keith inizialmente non si espose più di troppo per cercare di non sembrare disperatamente avido di attenzioni da parte del ragazzo ma quando l’altro lo strinse, si sentì drogato del suo calore e del dolce profumo della sua pelle, misto a quello della colonia che aveva messo prima di uscire. Tenne le braccia intorno al suo colloe il viso contro la sua guancia, ogni tanto andava per sfizio a sfiorargli i capelli, ma con discrezione.  
Mentre la musica rallentava costringendoli a ballare appiccicati, Takashi gli sussurrò con tono volutamente più basso del solito un «Sei conscio di aver scelto più che un premio una punizione? Purtroppo per te sono davvero pessimo nel ballo, quindi non mi assumo responsabilità per eventuali piedi schiacciati.»  
«A me non sembra che tu sia così male. Finora non mi sembra che tu mi abbia martoriato qualche arto, quindi non ti preoccupare.» Keith sentiva il battito del proprio cuore così veloce da averne la percezione uditiva e sperava che Takashi non lo notasse, altrimenti sarebbe potuto morire d'imbarazzo.  
Takashi ringraziò che le luci fossero soffuse, altrimenti tutto ciò che provava sarebbe stato sin troppo palese. Ballare con Keith in quel modo era sin troppo intimo e letale per il suo cuore che sentiva benissimo come fosse a suo agio e, soprattutto, quelle carezze alla nuca sin troppo dirette. «Direi che sei stato graziato, prima ho pestato un paio di volte i piedi di quella poverina di Allura...Comunque non voglio essere indiscreto, ma qui... Siamo gli unici dello stesso sesso che ballano insieme oltre ad Allura e Lancia... Non c'è il rischio che a qualcuno questa cosa possa non piacere?»  
Keith spostò il viso quando sentì il ragazzo porgergli quella domanda, si mantenne alla giusta distanza dal suo viso e con sguardo serio ma non arrabbiato gli chiese «A te crea qualche problema essere visto con me così? A me no, non importa affatto. Non stiamo facendo nulla di male.»  
«No, non crea problemi neanche a me. Chiedevo perché non volevo causarti problemi, visto che alla fine tu qui ci vivi.»  
«Non mi curo molto di quello che pensano gli altri di me, quindi non preoccuparti.» Keith lo rassicurò con un sorriso, sentendosi a sua volta sollevato della sua risposta.  
«Come preferisci... – prese una piccola pausa, per poi chiedergli -  Hai scelto questa punizione per qualche motivo? Potevi scegliere tra tante cose, ma tu ti sei accontentato di questo... Di un ballo con me... Sai, pensavo avessi in riserva di peggio.» e gli sorrise.  
«Non è una punizione, né mi sto accontentando.» disse Keith, tornando col viso contro il corpo del ragazzo, stavolta sistemato con la guancia sulla sua spalla.  Aveva spostato le mani in modo da stringersi a lui in modo più comodo e rimase ad ondeggiare insieme a Takashi in modo lento e dolce.  
«Se a te va bene ciò... Non ho nulla in contrario.» Keith era davvero preso da quella situazione e Takashi non ebbe cuore di allontanarlo o di impedirgli quella vicinanza, anche perché gli sembrava scortese ; per di più anche a lui stesso piaceva parecchio quell'intimità che si era  creata, al punto da cercare di proteggere il più piccolo dagli sguardi ostili che stava ricevendo passandogli una mano su una spalla.  
Rimasero in silenzio, fin quando non ci fu il cambio canzone e Allura reclamò Takashi per sé.  
«Ti va' di concedermi un ballo intero, questa volta?» chiese con un sorriso timido.  
«Non c'è bisogno di chiedere.» replicò Takashi porgendole l'altra mano e accompagnandola in quel ballo. La strinse a sé con cura, poggiando una guancia contro quella della ragazza che per tutto il tempo gli continuò a parlare per approfondire quella conoscenza e Takashi sembrava pienamente a suo agio in quella situazione.  
  
Keith tornò al tavolo e scambiò qualche chiacchiera con gli altri, almeno finché Lancia non li raggiunse e a causa di mancanza di sedie, Keith la fece sedere sulle proprie gambe ad un certo punto.  
«Scusa se prima ti ho lasciata mentre ballavamo.» disse il ragazzo, parlando vicino al suo orecchio.  
Stare con Keith in quel modo era una delle cose che Lancia preferiva, visto che era un trattamento speciale che riservava solo ed esclusivamente a lei. Non si fece problemi ad appoggiare il proprio corpo contro di lui, godendo del suo calore e della sua vicinanza: un bel sorriso le apparve sul viso mentre giocava con le dita con una cannuccia. «Tranquillo, è stato divertente… Ehi.. Ma cosa- Guarda lì!» diede un leggero schiaffetto sulla guancia del ragazzo: in quel momento Takashi e Allura si stavano baciando sulle note di un lento: lei gli circondava il collo, mentre lui le aveva posato una mano su una guancia  per approfondire quel contatto.  
  
... Almeno così poteva sembrare visto da lontano.  
 

 

L'americano finì con il ritrovarsi le sue labbra contro le proprie in un bacio che di innocente aveva di ben poco. Istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e l'assecondò un minimo mentre portò una mano sulla sua guancia per cercare di separarsi da lei, cosa che gli stava impedendo visto come si era avvinghiata a lui. Appena la ragazza si staccò da lui per riprendere aria, ne approfittò per ripristinare le distanze e respirare a sua volta.  
«Non avremmo dovuto.» le sussurrò mentre uscivano dalla pista da ballo e poi dal locale.  
Allura gli tenne la mano e gli bisbigliò a sua volta «Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?»  
«Non sono tipo da fare certe cose in pubblico.» le disse Takashi con calma, visto che non aveva in mente di fare scenate.  
«Ah scusa, non pensavo visto che... Insomma, prima hai ballato con Keith.»  
«… E con questo?»  
«Mi sembravi a tuo agio nel fare una cosa del genere.»  
«Era un gioco innocente. Anche tu hai ballato con Lancia.»  
Allura scosse la testa «No, è diverso. Keith non fa queste cose con gli estranei.»  
Quell'affermazione prese leggermente contro piede l'americano, visto che faceva aumentare ulteriormente i suoi dubbi su quelle che erano le intenzioni del suo coinquilino nei suoi confronti: che l'avesse fatto seriamente ingelosire? «Allora si vede che era un po' brillo -  replicò con un leggero sorriso, tenendole una mano con le proprie - Ascoltami Allura... Sei una bella e simpatica ragazza, ma... Ecco, prima di fare certe cose vorrei conoscerti meglio. Me lo permetterai? E per conoscerti meglio, intendo diventare tuo amico e nel caso ci fosse altro poi si vedrebbe.»  
«Va bene. Ma almeno al momento io da te non desidero solo amicizia.»  
«Le cose vanno desiderate in due. » sorrise Shiro, dandole un bacio sul capo per congedarsi da quell'argomento e per farle capire come fosse ferreo sulla propria decisione.  
  
Keith era rimasto leggermente infastidito dalla scena a cui i suoi occhi avevano assistito, gli prese una leggera morsa al petto di cui però non voleva curarsi in quel momento, visto che anche lui era con Lancia e lei sembrava davvero felice della cosa. «Ti va se andiamo a fare un giro? Mi manca l'aria qui dentro.» chiese Keith a Lancia.  
La ragazza scese dalle sue gambe e, prendendolo per mano, lo tirò via da lì con estremo piacere.  
«Va bene, andiamo.»  
Mentre si allontanavano,l’osservò con attenzione, facendo scattare i suoi istinti da migliore amica.  
«Ti vedo inquieto... Non sarai per caso... Geloso di Shiro?»  
Keith prese un lungo respiro per godersi l'aria fresca quando uscirono dal locale e camminare accanto alla ragazza lo fece sentire ancora meglio, anche se la sua domanda lo prese contro piede.  
«Geloso...? Se avessi voluto Allura come fidanzata, intanto lo avresti saputo per prima, non credi? Sono solo stanco, stamattina sono andato a correre e... Non mi piacciono molto certe effusioni in pubblico, in generale. Non c'entra nulla chi sia il soggetto.»  
«Allora dovresti andare a dormire, per un vecchietto come te uscire così tardi è decisamente un grande no -  lo prese in giro, fermandosi di fronte a lui - Neanche a me piacciono particolarmente se sono eccessive... Ed effettivamente lo erano, visto che dalla nostra distanza si intravedevano le lingue. Secondo te Al ha speranze con Shiro? A lui non sembrava dispiacere.»  
«Anche se avesse speranze con lui, tra tre mesi lui tornerà in America e non si rivedranno mai più, non le auguro di innamorarsi di quello che diventerà un fantasma.» Quel discorso forse Keith lo stava facendo più a sé stesso, ma ovviamente non lo diede a vedere a Lancia. L’osservò per bene, la trovava bellissima quella sera e anche se la sua mente era sintonizzata ancora su Takashi, in modo forse troppo intenso, decise di concedersi qualche minuto di tregua dalla sua impossibile cotta.  
«È una cosa davvero triste.»  
«Lo so, ma è la verità. Ora che ci penso, stai parlando un po' troppo di quei due. Non è che la cosa turba te?» si fece più vicino a lei, passando una mano sulla sua guancia e poi tra i capelli, che quella sera erano sciolti nonostante il caldo.  
Lancia appoggiò la guancia contro la sua mano, rilassandosi contro di questa. «Shiro è un bel ragazzo. È normale che la cosa turbi anche me, visto che Allura me lo sta soffiando dalle mani! - esclamò con serietà, per poi scoppiare a ridere - No Kitty, per quanto lo trovi oggettivamente affascinante, ne sto parlando perché mi sembri strano... Quasi come se adesso non fossi qui, con me.»  
«Sono qui con te. Non c'è nessun'altro al momento, se non te ne fossi accorta – a Keith venne un’idea improvvisa, sperando che Lancia accettasse – Visto che fa così caldo.. Ti va di fare un bagno? Solo io e te?»  
La ragazza non ci pensò due volte ad accettare, perciò la condusse in direzione del lago ben isolato. Iniziarono entrambi a spogliarsi in silenzio e per Keith vedere Lancia in intimo fu un'esperienza meravigliosa, l’aveva vista spesso in costume ma essendo un contesto diverso, si sentì a sua volta diverso. Prese la mano della ragazza per entrare in acqua, una volta rimasto coi boxer e poi si tuffò per primo.  
  
Lancia nuotò subito dopo fino al suo fianco, odorando la guancia del ragazzo e dicendo soddisfatta «Non sento più l'odore di Shiro. Adesso hai il mio stesso odore, che onore!» rise divertita. Si fece più vicina a lui e gli diede un bacio vicino alle labbra, sperando che non la rifiutasse.  
Keith ebbe, a causa di quel leggero bacio, lo stesso effetto rilassato che provava ogni volta che Lancia gli era vicino, non rifiutò la ragazza nonostante una parte di sé gli stesse urlando di fermarsi. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e la tenne vicina, per poi posare un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra, in seguito al quale prese subito la parola. «Non voglio perderti.» disse in un sussurro, spaventato da quel piccolo passo che aveva fatto nei confronti della sua migliore amica, la sua persona preferita.  «Non voglio che questo cambi le cose tra noi... Anche se probabilmente già è successo.»  
«Dipende da te se le cose cambieranno o meno.» riuscì a dire Lancia, mentre si sentiva tanto sconvolta quanto soddisfatta nel vedere il ragazzo che aveva finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, ceduto alla sua provocazione. «Non voglio perderti neanche io... Per quanto sappia che questo sia pericoloso...» gli leccò leggermente il labbro inferiore, prima di cercare accesso con la lingua.  
«È proprio quel "pericoloso" a spaventarmi a morte Lan...» disse il ragazzo con gli occhi semi chiusi, che lo divennero del tutto quando riuscì a trovare il coraggio di ricambiare quel bacio, che gli diede delle scariche elettriche lungo tutto il corpo visto quanto fosse piacevole. Oltre che piacevole però, era anche rischioso.  
Si lasciò baciare da Lancia senza problemi, cercando di imprimersi nella memoria quel momento e la felicità palese della ragazza tra le sue braccia, che non gli era mai sembrata così minuta come in quel momento, anche se sapeva quanto fosse forte. «Lo volevi da tanto?» le chiese Keith, in un momento di pausa, mentre le teneva il viso con una mano.  
«Secondo te? Questo... Puoi considerarlo un aiuto per decidere cosa fare con me... Io ho le idee abbastanza chiare, ma voglio che tu sia sicuro.»  
«Secondo me? Non esiste un secondo me, sei la mia migliore amica, non... Non ho notato niente di diverso.» rispose Keith, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa per ciò. «Non sei un oggetto per cui io debba decidere "cosa fare con te" - la corresse, lasciandole un lungo bacio sulla guancia prima di abbracciarla forte - Mi darai del tempo? Voglio anche che tu mi prometta una cosa.» chiese, lasciando un piccolo bacio sotto orecchio della ragazza.  
«Tutto il tempo che vuoi. Ho aspettato fino adesso, non vedo perché non dovrei aspettare ancora... E per le promesse, preferisco sentire cosa hai da proporre. Non prometto a caso.»  
«Voglio che tu rimanga la mia Lancia anche se tra noi non dovessero andare bene le cose. Non sopporterei di perderti per questo.» disse in tono serio, mentre le accarezzava i fianchi sotto il pelo dell'acqua.  
«Neanche io voglio perderti. Ma non posso prometterti come mi comporterò. Mi conosci, sai che raramente non rivolgo più la parola ai miei amici, se dovesse essere succedere con te, dovresti avermi fatto qualcosa di davvero molto grave... Ma non credo che adesso dovremmo pensare al peggio, no? Del resto... Siamo qui per divertirci.» chiese con una dolce risatina imbarazzata.  
  
Keith andò a baciarla di nuovo in modo dolce sulle labbra, senza esagerare. Rimasero in quel luogo finché la ragazza non dovette avviarsi per il coprifuoco e Keith la accompagnò senza problemi a casa , lasciandole un ultimo bacio sulla mano prima di darle la buonanotte.  
  
Mentre si avviava per tornare al locale, vide Takashi avviarsi verso casa insieme a Matt e Allura, così decise di raggiungerli e il gruppo finì per dividersi ad un certo punto visto che avrebbero dovuto prendere direzioni diverse. L'atmosfera tra Keith e Takashi fu completamente diversa rispetto a quella che avevano condiviso quella stessa mattina e al minore la cosa faceva male, perché non voleva ci fossero quei silenzi pesanti tra loro; fu il maggiore a rompere il ghiaccio, cercando di mettere da parte quell’aria tesa.  
  
«Hai un gruppo di amici interessante, grazie per avermeli presentati... Ehi, ma ora che faccio caso.. - disse mentre passavano sotto un lampione - Sei tutto bagnato.» Gli sfiorò alcuni ciuffi bagnati e la prima cosa che fece fu togliersi la camicia per mettergliela sulle spalle, restando a petto nudo.  
«Ho notato come tu sia interessato a loro.» rispose Keith, in tono fin troppo acido per cui si sentì in colpa, soprattutto perché Takashi si tolse la camicia _per lui_.  Decise di non controbattere quel gesto, ben sapendo che l’altro avrebbe insistito a lasciargliela.  
«Hai da dirmi qualcosa?» replicò l’altro con tono calmo ignorando la palese frecciatina, per poi passargli una mano dietro la schiena per scaldarlo.  
«No, non devo dirti nulla - rispose, anche se in realtà avrebbe voluto dirgli quando lo avesse infastidito quel bacio con Allura, ma non lo fece; decise di non separarsi da lui inoltre, anche se avrebbe dovuto - Non hai freddo?» gli chiese, sollevando il viso per guardarlo.  
«Hai visto come dormo, no? Non mi succederà nulla. Apprezzo comunque la gentilezza. Adesso cerchiamo di affrettarci e arrivare il prima possibile a casa tua, non voglio che ti raffreddi.» disse col solito modo paterno, avvicinando a sé il ragazzo per infondergli ancor più calore (oltre che per piacere personale). «Come è andata con Lancia? Anche lei è un pulcino bagnato come te, adesso?»  
A Keith vennero in mente una serie di farsi pungenti da usare contro il ragazzo ma si sarebbe esposto troppo in quel caso e non voleva né allontanarlo né lasciar trasparire nulla dei propri sentimenti. «Abbiamo fatto una nuotata, eravamo stanchi di stare nel locale. Faceva troppo caldo.»  
«Non vi do torto, soprattutto quella pista da caldo era davvero afosa. »  
«Immagino quanto lo sia stato per te.»  
«Cosa vorresti dire?» chiese sollevando un sopracciglio mentre l'osservava.  
«Intendo dire che con Allura avvinghiata a te in quel modo e soprattutto, dopo quel bacio, immagino come per te sia stato tutto "afoso".»  
«…Non dovresti guardare i baci degli altri quando sei in compagnia di una bella ragazza. Lo sai, vero?» rispose Shiro con un velo di imbarazzo.  
«Te la stavi limonando davanti ai miei occhi, sei abbastanza visibile, non è colpa mia se ho una buona vista.» gli disse in tono abbastanza acido anche stavolta.  
«Sarò visibile, ma continuo ad essere del parere che dovresti badare più alle tue conquiste e alla tua vita sentimentale che alla mia.» rispose Takashi, senza mostrare segni di cedimento, sentendo in bocca il sapore di una piccola vittoria.  
«La tua vita sentimentale non è al centro delle mie giornate, tanto per la cronaca.» concluse il più piccolo con tono spazientito, anche se non si allontanò minimamente dal ragazzo, oltretutto Takashi lo stava stringendo contro di sé in maniera efficace e forte, in ogni caso non avrebbe potuto.  
«Perfetto. Del resto, se c'è qualcosa che non ti piace, puoi semplicemente non guardarla.»  
  
Ci misero poco a quel punto a raggiungere la villa, Keith si separò dal corpo dell'altro quando dovettero aprire il cancello e salirono verso le loro stanze in silenzio, così da non svegliare nessuno. Prima di entrare nella propria stanza, Keith si fermò ad osservare il ragazzo in silenzio, aveva ancora la sua camicia addosso ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di renderla al proprietario.  
  
«Per tua informazione - disse prima di chiudersi la porta che divideva le loro stanze alle spalle - Non pensavo che ballare con me ti sembrasse meno adeguato che baciare qualcuno in quel modo in mezzo ad una pista da ballo. Se ti stavi chiedendo cosa mi avesse dato fastidio, era questo. Ma tranquillo, non ti chiederò più nulla del genere.» Keith filò a letto mettendosi solamente un paio di boxer e una canotta molto leggera; anche se non riuscì a prendere sonno in alcun modo ci provò, rilassandosi contro il materasso.  Si sentiva un idiota per aver trattato in quel modo una persona così gentile come Takashi, il problema principale era che quel bacio con Allura l'aveva infastidito davvero tanto, così come il fatto che Takashi non sembrava esserne così dispiaciuto... Per di più, quella stessa sera si era scambiato un bacio intenso con la propria migliore amica - più di uno in realtà - e il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto lo mandava ancor più in confusione.  
  
Takashi dal canto suo rimase parecchio colpito dalle parole del ragazzo e, stanco dei suoi tentativi di dormire, ad un certo punto si alzò dal letto;  dopo aver camminato un paio di volte avanti e indietro per la stanza, si decise ad entrare in quella in cui era il più piccolo. Lo vide dormire a pancia in su, con l'aria beata e la cosa lo innervosì. _Guardalo come dorme beato. A quanto pare l'unico scemo che ha problemi sono io_. Si avvicinò al letto e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente in quel momento fu parlare a bassa voce, come se l'altro potesse sentirlo, mentre gli sfiorava il viso in modo delicato. «Sei uno stupido. Tu non sei per nulla inadeguato. Se solo prima mi avessi lasciato parlare...»  
Dopo aver tentennato sul da farsi, Takashi gli poggiò una mano su una guancia e seguendo l'istinto baciò Keith, in modo soffice e leggero, come se temesse di romperlo. «Buonanotte, Keith. Fa sogni d'oro.»


	3. Capitolo 3.

Keith in quel momento, non avendo preso sonno, si accorse della presenza di Takashi nella stanza ma non capendone il motivo e la ragione, lo lasciò fare e fece finta di continuare a dormire come se nulla fosse; il tono dolce del coinquilino fece frantumare il suo cuore in mille pezzi, facendolo sentire ancor più in colpa per come l'aveva trattato. Poi ci fu quel bacio, leggero ed imprevisto.  
Il ragazzino non mosse un muscolo fin quando non sentì Shiro andar via dalla stanza e solo in quel momento aprì gli occhi, si portò le mani contro il viso per poi sprofondare contro cuscino con un lungo sospiro. Il suo cuore non smetteva di battere come un pazzo e si sentiva andare in fiamme, di certo non per il caldo afoso.  Non aveva idea del perché Shiro l'avesse baciato così dal nulla come se niente fosse, era interessato ad Allura dopotutto... O almeno Keith così credeva.  
L'unica cosa certa fu che non riuscì a chiudere occhio quella notte e prese fondo solo all’alba.  
  
  
Al contrario  Shiro dormì splendidamente e svegliatosi, la prima cosa che fece fu pensare a quel bacio rubato; era stato un atto ignobile eppure era servito ad infondergli calma e a dargli una strana felicità. Decise di andare in bagno per lavarsi il viso e visto come la sera prima si era lasciato con Keith, preferì andare a correre da solo per un'oretta. Fatto il suo giro, tornò in bagno e si gettò sotto l'acqua bollente, lasciando la porta chiusa, ma non  a chiave.  
  
Keith si svegliò per colpa della luce del sole che gli colpì gli occhi, emise un verso di disappunto mentre con un movimento decisamente poco aggraziato, si girava dalla parte opposta rispetto alla finestra senza però trovare giovamento. Solo dopo si accorse che la doccia fosse occupata visto il rumore lo scroscio dell'acqua proveniente dal bagno e ciò gli fece ricordare gli avvenimenti della sera prima, in particolare il motivo che gli aveva portato via il sonno. Sbuffò contro il cuscino e decise di rimanere a letto almeno finché non sentì l'acqua della doccia chiudersi. A quel punto decise di alzarsi e dopo aver controllato che Takashi fosse almeno con un asciugamano addosso, entrò in bagno. Inizialmente non disse nulla e si avvicinò allo specchio per sciacquarsi la faccia e il collo, poi chiese al ragazzo «Sei andato a correre?»  
«Sì. Scusami se ti ho svegliato con la doccia. Non era mi intenzione. Dormito bene? Sei pallido...»  
«Non mi hai svegliato tu, tranquillo - rispose con tono mogio, aggiungendo - Ho dormito malissimo, forse colpa del cal-» Ma Keith non riuscì a finire la frase perché Takashi gli si era avvicinato per prendergli il viso dal mento e appoggiare la propria fronte contro la sua.  
«Non sembri avere la febbre…»  
Keith rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, incantato a guardare il viso preoccupato di Takashi, poi si scostò senza essere brusco. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, almeno finché Keith non si decise a parlare. «Mi dispiace per ieri.»  
«... Dispiace anche a me...-  e gli porse un mignolo - Pace fatta?» chiese con il migliore dei sorrisi che potesse regalargli.  
Keith non aveva idea del perché Takashi fosse dispiaciuto, visto che era lui ad aver messo su una scenata in utile, ma in fondo gli faceva piacere quel piccolo gesto: prese il mignolo del ragazzo stringendolo nel suo e gli sorrise, alzando lo sguardo per incatenarlo al suo. «Fatta. Hai già fatto colazione?» gli chiese, tenendo ancora il dito intrecciato al suo, anche se aveva abbandonato a peso morto il braccio.  
«No, non ancora. Infatti sto morendo di fame. Ti andrebbe di farla insieme? Questa volta vorrei fare la classica colazione all'italiana, se non ti dispiace.» rispose a sua volta il più grande, senza staccarsi dall'altro.  
«Non te l'avrei chiesto altrimenti. Sì, mi va.» rispose Keith, più sollevato in quel momento, anche a causa della tranquillità che l'altro riusciva a trasmettergli con un solo sorriso.  «Va a vestirti, ti aspetto giù.» Con estrema difficoltà - anche se non lo diede a vedere - lasciò andare il dito del ragazzo.  
  
Di sotto Mafalda aveva già preparato il tutto con cura e Keith le comunicò - dopo averle dato il buongiorno - che lui e Takashi avrebbero fatto colazione in modo normale, cosa che la fece gioire. Aspettò il ragazzo a tavola e nel frattempo si intrattenne col cellullare.  
L’americano arrivò una decina di minuti dopo poiché per quella mattina scelse un abbigliamento più serioso, composto da pantaloncini e camicia a maniche corte, visto che avrebbe nuovamente lavorato alla tesi con il professore. Poggiati i propri effetti personali, (cellulare, occhiali da vista e camice), su un divanetto che gli indicò Mafalda, nonostante il tavolo pieno di dolci i suoi occhi si soffermarono per un attimo sulle labbra di Keith. Immediatamente decise di fissare le leccornie visto che non gli sembrava il caso di ricordare ciò che aveva provato la sera prima grazie al piccolo furto che aveva compiuto. «Se volevi potevi iniziare, mi dispiace che le cose si siano freddate per colpa mia.» disse, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco.  
«Non si è freddato nulla, non ti preoccupare.» rispose l’altro che si mise più dritto con la schiena così da mangiare meglio e indicò cosa ci fosse in ogni dolce, crostata o plumcake.  
Shiro, da discendente di una famiglia giapponese, ringraziò per il cibo e ascoltò attentamente il suo interlocutore.  
«Non so quanto ti piacciano le cose molto dolci, ma se non le gradisci troppo ti consiglio quei due laggiù.» disse Keith, prima di iniziare a bere con calma il proprio cappuccino.  
Tutto sembrava così delizioso, perciò il più grande aggrottò le sopracciglia scegliendo alla fine di optare per una brioche con l'albicocca. Appena l'aprì, un po' di confettura gli finì sulle punte delle dita, perciò provvide a rimuoverla con la lingua, aggiungendo un «Non pensavo che fosse così piena.»  
«Noi in Italia i dolci li facciamo con criterio!» replicò Mafalda, orgogliosa del proprio operato.  
«Non ho detto che non sia buono, anzi.» sorrise Takashi, rendendo soddisfatta la donna che li lasciò soli per andare a finire delle faccende.  
«Hai da fare con papà stamattina?» chiese Keith, osservando il modo in cui si era vestito il maggiore.  
«Sì, abbiamo dei reperti da ripulire e classificare, motivo per cui dovrò patire il caldo indossando quelle cose - indicò il camice sul divano - Tu invece? Appuntamento galante con Pianoforte?»  
«Come hai fatto ad indovinare? Se ti va più tardi vado a fare un giro in città con la bici, stavolta non ti lascio tornare da solo,tranquillo, non sei costretto a venire con me. Ma se vuoi..» gli disse, anche se sperava che il ragazzo lo affiancasse.  
«Mi piacerebbe davvero molto. Ma non ho idea di quanto finirò con il lavoro, non vorrei prometterti qualcosa che non posso mantenere. Quindi fa ciò che devi e, magari, poi passa dallo studio per vedere come siamo messi.»  
«Mhmh, d'accordo. Fammi uno squillo e raggiungimi nel caso in cui tu non abbia finito quando passerò.» annuì Keith, segretamente contento della risposta non del tutto negativa del ragazzo.  
Finito il succo dal bicchiere, Takashi aggiunse «Una cosa... Sei sicuro che i tuoi amici non avranno da ridire se passerai il tuo tempo con me?»  
«Non passo molto tempo con loro a dire il vero, molti lavorano in mezzo alla settimana o abitano nei paesi qui accanto quindi ci vediamo sempre nel weekend quando è comodo a tutti. Avendo diverse età capita anche che i nostri impegni siano diversi.- spiegò, mentre e mangiucchiava un pezzo di crostata -Oltretutto, ti inviterei con noi, non hanno problemi ad accogliere gente nuova e sono abituati con gli studenti di papà, anche se negli ultimi anni abbiamo avuto solo secchioni che non si muovevano mai da casa. In sostanza, non farti troppi problemi, davvero. Non sono chissà quale animale sociale.»  
«Allora va bene. Non vorrei che pensassero che ti sequestri... Ora che ci penso...- gli tese il telefono - Fatti uno squillo, così potrò avere il tuo numero e tu potrai avere il mio.»  
«Giusto.» Keith prese il cellulare del ragazzo così da fare una chiamata al proprio cellulare; mentre vedeva l'altro impegnato a mangiare, curiosò un pochino anche tra la lista delle ultime chiamate ricevute ed effettuate, trovando non solo chiamate fatte  a sua madre, ma anche un paio di quelli che pensava fossero amici del ragazzo, tra cui un “Bro”  e qualcuno con la dicitura "Love", risalente ad una settimana prima della sua partenza. Decise di non commentare la cosa e dopo essersi salvato in rubrica col proprio nome, mandò una chiamata al proprio cellulare, che riagganciò velocemente.  
«Hai fatto?»  
«Si, ho fatto…Non sono abituato con le impostazioni in giapponese, ormai uso il telefono in italiano o in inglese.» restituì il telefono, per poi salvare il suo numero in rubrica.  
«Capisco. Scusami se ti ho messo in difficoltà. Io adesso scappo, non vorrei arrivare in ritardo. A dopo!» gli sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli prima di dirigersi verso lo studio con tutte le sue cose in mano.  
«Tranquillo, non ti preoccupare.» Keith rivolse un sorriso a Takashi per renderlo più sereno; lo guardò andare via fissando la sua figura finché non sparì dalla sua vista, con un sorriso malinconico sulle labbra dopo essersi sistemato i capelli.  
«Signorino, hai gli occhi a cuoricino, smettila di essere così palese.» disse Mafalda, che si era avvicinata al tavolo per togliere le cose usate da Takashi.  
«Ma che dici... Sono solo stanco, ho sonno.» cercò di difendersi lui, mentre diventava rosso in viso.  
«Si, sonno... Guarda che non c’è nulla di male, insomma è davvero un bel ragazzo. Ma stai attento piccino mio.»  
Keith decise di non darle corda e la aiutò a togliere il resto delle cose non mangiate prima di andare nella sala a suonare. Si sentì particolarmente ispirato quella mattina infatti suonò tutti i suoi pezzi preferiti senza sosta, anche quando la stanchezza si fece sentire ebbe difficoltà a staccarsi dal piano ma sua madre gli disse di prendersi una pausa. La donna gli diede una busta da portare nello studio a suo padre e Takashi visto che avevano dimenticato il loro pranzo lì così Keith con una scusa si avviò verso lo studio, sperando che Takashi avesse finito col suo lavoro, trovando quest’ultimo così concentrato a restaurare una statuetta di Apollo  da non essersi neanche accorto della sua presenza, fin quando non sentì il professore che lo salutava e, soprattutto, un odorino delizioso che risvegliò il suo stomaco dal letargo.  
  
«Oh Keith, entra pure. Sembra che tu abbia delle succulente novità per noi, no?- rise il signor Kogane, indicando con una mano la busta - È stato gentile da parte tua pensare a noi. Vuoi entrare a dare un'occhiata, mentre preparo lo spazio in cui pranzare?»  
Keith salutati entrambi in modo adeguato quando suo padre si accorse di loro, lasciò il pranzo su un tavolo non occupato. «D'accordo. Come al solito starò attento a non toccare nulla.» ovviamente si avvicinò al maggiore per osservare la sua statua.  «È davvero bella.» disse, ammirando il lavoro meticoloso che stava compiendo il ragazzo su quel pezzo d'arte «Sei bravo, complimenti.»  
«Ti ringrazio. Ci tengo a farlo sembrare al meglio. Questo Apollo è bellissimo e il mio compito è dargli giustizia.» sfiorò la guancia della statuetta come se fosse quella di una ragazza e le riservò uno sguardo pieno di sentimento.  
«Ti piace davvero molto Apollo, vero Takashi?» chiese ad un certo punto il professore, mentre fece cenno di avvicinarsi alla postazione.  
Lo studente si lavò le mani in una bacinella lì vicino e preso posto, disse «Sì. La mitologia e le leggende che lo circondano lo rendono affascinante. Una divinità dalle molte sfaccettature umane.»  
«Ti piace il suo lato umano?» chiese Keith, seduto su uno sgabello al suo fianco, visto che aveva deciso di far compagnia ai due uomini mentre consumavano il loro pasto.  
«È la divinità che più delle altre è vicina agli umani nel modo di pensare, soprattutto nel modo di vivere l'amore e le relazioni con il prossimo. Sai... È incredibile come una divinità che aveva tutto, cercasse più di ogni altro di creare delle connessioni con gli altri: era perennemente giovane, bellissimo, affascinante ed un ottimo musicista, eppure si sentiva insoddisfatto.»  
Keith rimase incantato ad ascoltarlo e non staccò gli occhi dai suoi un solo momento quando il ragazzo sì giro a guardarlo, sentendosi al centro di un universo. Continuarono tutti a parlare del più e del meno, senza togliere tanto tempo al lavoro infatti, non appena terminarono il loro pasto il padre di Keith tornò a lavoro e così fece Takashi; prima di congedarsi, il più piccolo salutò il padre con un bacio sulla guancia e poi si avvicinò a Takashi. «Quindi ci vediamo dopo?»  
«Certo. Tra un paio d’ore dovrei aver finito» replicò Takashi, salutando poi il ragazzo.  
Keith annuì in sua direzione e lo lasciò lavorare così da non intralciare le loro ricerche.  
  
  
Le ore passarono velocemente e i due uomini finirono per archiviare tutto ciò che avevano programmato per la giornata, mentre Keith era tornato alla sua musica e iniziò a prepararsi per andare in città quando si stava avvicinando lo scadere delle due ore.  
Lancia e Allura pensarono di andare a trovare Keith, ovviamente ognuna per i propri motivi, infatti per questo si acconciarono al meglio. Una volta arrivate e salutato l'amico, Lancia gli chiese «Allora, oggi siamo solo noi tre o viene anche Shiro?» In tutto ciò, cercò di agire nel modo più disinvolto, quasi come se il giorno prima non fosse successo nulla.  
«Spero proprio che venga, non voglio fare la terza in comodo!» disse Allura, dopo aver salutato Keith che a sua volta, aveva dato un lungo bacio sulla guancia di Lancia.  
«Finirà a minuti in laboratorio, quindi si è dei nostri... Ma a cosa dobbiamo questa visita?»  
«Al voleva vedere Shiro, sai è rimasta abbastanza impressionata, non ha fatto altro che ripetermi quanto sia bravo a baciare.  Passiamo a vedere a che punto è con tuo padre!» fece in una risatina Lancia, appoggiando in braccio su una spalla di Keith, come suo solito.  
«Ehi, non l'ho ripetuto così tanto! Ma sì, non posso negare che mi sia piaciuto.» la ragazza aveva omesso la loro conversazione successiva al bacio, per questo Lancia non sospettava come fossero davvero le cose tra loro; Keith da parte sua, avrebbe voluto aggiungere un _"si hai ragione, è davvero bravo"_ ma non voleva combinare guai o ferire Lancia in alcun modo. Inoltre, quel bacio sarebbe rimasto un segreto per un bel po', era qualcosa che custodiva in modo prezioso e non voleva condividerlo con altri.  
Arrivati al laboratorio, spuntò dalla porta il padre di Keith, che si dileguò lasciando i ragazzi soli.  
Takashi era ancora assorto nel suo lavoro di trascrizione  da non essersi neanche accorto, nuovamente, dei nuovi ospiti. Allura non si fece scrupoli a raggiungere il ragazzo, anziché godere di quell'immagine eterea. «Shiro! Come stai?» e andò ad abbracciare il ragazzo.  
Takashi sobbalzò per quel contatto e rispose con un « Bene, grazie…? Tu sei... Alice?... Alisa...? Perdona, ho una pessima memoria con i nomi.» si grattò la guancia, ovviamente la stava prendendo in giro, voleva solo evitare che si prendesse troppe libertà, motivo per cui tenne una faccia da poker.  
«Antipatico! Sai benissimo chi sono!» replicò, mettendo su un broncio palesemente infantile. «Allora, ti unisci alla nostra passeggiata? Anche se sei bellissimo mentre fai il ricercatore.»  
Takashi rise, sollevandosi dalla sedia e mettendo fine a quell'abbraccio non voluto.  «Accetto con piacere - rispose, ignorando il complimento e togliendosi gli occhiali - Il tempo di fare una doccia rapida e sono dei vostri.» concluse con un sorriso di circostanza. Nell'avviarsi alla porta, dove erano Lancia e Keith, passò una mano tra i capelli di quest'ultimo, scompigliandoli mentre era di passaggio «Fate i bravi e chiudete lo studio.» disse, senza guardarli.  
Keith annuì e fece come chiesto, cercando di trattenere un sorriso a causa del gesto di Takashi. «Venite, vi offro qualcosa da bere intanto.» disse alle ragazze.  
Lancia nel mentre, disse all’amica «Allora Al, ti sembra preso? Sei sicura di volerci provare sul serio o vuoi solo toglierti lo sfizio?... Non voglio fare la guastafeste, ma per quanto sia bellissimo, Shiro tra qualche mese andrà via e io, da amica, ti direi di andare avanti solo se non sei seria.»  
«Uh? Non ne ho idea, è un ragazzo molto timido quindi è difficile capire cosa voglia... - mentì di nuovo mentre camminava vicinissima a Lancia - E neanche io sono certa di sapere cosa voglio!»  
«E tu Keith, che ne pensi?».  
Interpellato mentre stava riempiendo dei bicchieri per tutti quattro loro, rifletté su quella domanda e rispose «Io sono d’accordo con Lan, dopotutto l'America non è esattamente dietro l'angolo, avere un eventuale rapporto a distanza di quel tipo non sarebbe il massimo.»  
«Hai un'arte nell'essere guastafeste in cui sei imbattibile! Lasciami sperare un po'!» disse Allura, gonfiando le guance.  
«Ti _stiamo_ solo ponendo una verità davanti agli occhi Al, e poi perché te la prendi solo con me?»  
«Perché sembra che tu lo faccia per allontanarmi da Shiro! Mentre Lancia lo fa perché mi vuole bene.»  
«E di grazia, perché dovrei allontanarti da lui...?» chiese infastidito, anche se in parte era vero.  
«Magari piace anche a te, non che mi sorprenda...»  
«Come, scusa?»  
«Beh è un bel ragazzo...»  
«Questa conversazione sta scadendo nel ridicolo.» disse infine lui, sperando così di chiudere il discorso. Si fece più vicino a Lancia in modo istintivo e poggiò il capo contro il suo, cosa che faceva spesso per calmarsi quando era nervoso.  
«Smettetela di stuzzicarvi, su - disse Lancia - Al, andiamo, tranquillizzati, insomma: per quanto Keith sia un amante del bello e dell'arte, non vuole portarti via il ragazzo. Questo scemotto cerca solo di aiutarti, a modo suo. Sai, ha il tatto di un elefante, purtroppo.- ridacchiò divertita -Piuttosto, ragazzi, stasera cosa facciamo? Idee? Gli altri non li ho sentiti, purtroppo.»  
«Scrivo sul Whatsapp se hanno intenzione di fare qualcosa.» rispose prontamente Keith, che mandò velocemente il messaggio «Da quello che ricordo però, Matt voleva organizzare una grigliata o cose simili, magari sono rimasti su quell'idea. Dovrebbero esserci anche i ragazzi della città vicina. Vi va di andare?»  
«Per me va bene. Tanto non abbiamo meglio da fare. Per te, Al?» chiese Lancia, che non ricevette risposta dalla diretta interessata visto che poco dopo apparve Takashi con addosso una polo e un paio di jeans.  
«Di nuovo ciao a tutti. Scusate l'attesa.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, sei stato velocissimo in confronto ai miei standard.  Ad ogni modo ti farai perdonare tranquillamente andando a fare spese con il qui presente mullet.»  
«Spese? Uh, ok, non ci sono problemi.»  
«Si pensava di mangiare all'aperto, quindi ci serve un maggiorenne per la birra e qualcuno che sia grande e forte per portare le bottiglie. Quindi tu sei la persona ideale.».  
Keith nel mentre offrì il bicchiere col succo che aveva preparato a Takashi e dopo aver letto i messaggi di tutti proclamò sollennemente  «Confermo, stasera grigliata.» facendo esultare tutti.  
«Che bello, almeno staremo tutti insieme stasera!» disse Allura.  
«Se noi dobbiamo andare a spesa voi cosa fate...? Non mi è chiara questa cosa.» chiese Keith, inclinando il capo da un lato.  
«Noi ci faremo belle, ovviamente! -  esclamò Lancia, andando a cercare il cinque da Allura. - Scherzi a parte, voi maschietti occupatevi della parte pesante del lavoro, come spesa, tavolino e sedie, griglia. Noi vedremo di andare a preparare tramezzini e stuzzichini vari, oltre magari a dei giochi da fare. Che ve ne pare?»  
«Per me va benissimo. È anche un modo per fare sollevamento pesi. Tu cosa ne pensi, Keith?»  
«Per me non ci sono problemi, non è di certo la prima volta che le ragazze mi mandano a fare il lavoro sporco - disse, affiancando il ragazzo - Hai la patente, vero? Così puoi chiedere la macchina a papà, con le bici non riusciremo a portare tutta quella roba.»  
«Sì certo. Se per tuo padre va bene, per me non ci sono problemi.» disse Shiro ingurgitando il resto della bibita.  
«Mio padre pende dalle tue labbra, non sarà un problema.» rispose, prima di cambiare stanza per chiedere le chiavi dell'auto al padre.  
  
Le due ragazze si congedarono mentre pianificavano cosa preparare di buono per la serata e Takashi le salutò. Subito dopo Keith tornò con le chiavi e furono in auto in pochi secondi. Recuperare il necessario per la serata non portò via molto tempo ai ragazzi e soprattutto, Keith si divertì a mostrare vari cibi tipici tra gli scaffali ad un Takashi molto curioso. Dopo aver caricato le buste in macchina si misero nuovamente in viaggio e decisero di passare prima a casa per prendere alcune ultime cose, poi si recarono sotto l’abitazione di Lancia per prendere lei e Allura, andando infine a raggiungere il resto del loro gruppo. Scaricata la spesa e messe le birre al fresco nel ghiaccio, i ragazzi diedero a Takashi come compito la cura del barbecue insieme a Keith.  
Il maggiore accese la brace e aspettò che i carboni fossero ardenti al punto giusto per mettere sul fuoco la carne e le verdure, osservando attentamente sia i pezzi che stava facendo cuocere lui che quelli del più piccolo, al punto che ad un certo punto si mise dietro di lui e, prendendogli una mano, l'aiutò a girare un pezzo di carne quasi sul punto di bruciare «Attento, se esageri la fetta non è più commestibile.» Peccato che questo avvertimento glielo avesse sussurrato in un orecchio con la solita voce gentile e che il suo petto fosse a contatto con la schiena del moro, notando per l'ennesima volta quanto questo sembrasse piccolo in confronto a lui.  
Keith ringraziò mentalmente di essere già accaldato perché davanti al barbecue, visto che avrebbe mascherato il rossore dovuto all'imbarazzo di quella scena  
«Oh... grazie, non l'avevo notato.» rispose e vista la loro posizione, nel girarsi a guardarlo si accorse di quanto fossero vicini i loro visi, ma non si ritrasse in alcun modo.  «Starò attento la prossima volta, tranquillo.- e andò a girare altri pezzi, concludendo -Attento anche alla tua carne.»  
«Io sono sempre attento, ma terrò a mente il tuo consiglio.» replicò l’altro che riprese la propria posizione e pur essendo circondato dal calore dei carboni, quel posto gli sembrava improvvisamente freddo e non poteva che domandarsi per l'ennesima volta quanto quell'attrazione fisica sarebbe finita.  
Keith prese un profondo sospiro quando il ragazzo si allontanò, se fossero stati soli probabilmente lo avrebbe tenuto ancora vicino ma decise di trattenersi, non voleva fare strane scenate davanti ai suoi amici anche se era già a metà della sua seconda birra.  
Takashi prese una carota appena cotta e la tese a Keith «Apri la bocca e dimmi se devo mettere più sale. Non ho idea di come preferiate le verdure, quindi su questo mi serve la tua consulenza.»  
«Penso che così vada bene, se poi gli altri le vogliono più saporite possono metterci il sale dopo.»  rispose, per poter afferrare meglio il cibo offerto tenne il polso del ragazzo con le dita ma non appena ebbe fatto lo lasciò andare. «Ovviamente voglio assaggiare un pezzo di carne preparato da te quando avrai finito - disse, prendendo un sorso di birra - Spera per te di essere alla mia altezza.»  
«Ricevuto. Sarà così buona da lasciarti senza parole.» rispose immediatamente Takashi, andando a dedicarsi alle ultime fette di carne rimaste ancora sulla brace.  
Notato quanto il ragazzo stesse bevendo gli sfilò dalle mani l'alcolico per berne lui un sorso, almeno all'inizio, decidendo in fine di tenersi lui la bottiglia.  
«Ehi, ma a te non piacevano le rosse? Quella è mia.- protestò Keith quando gli venne tolta la birra, mise il muso al ragazzo e aggiunse -Guarda che sono abituato, non devi preoccuparti.»  
«Le more non sono male, soprattutto quando le rubi agli altri.» lo punzecchiò Shiro, abbozzando un sorriso a causa del broncio del più piccolo. Non voleva fargli la paternale, visto che per i suoi gusti il ragazzo aveva bevuto sin troppo ed essendo sotto la sua responsabilità non voleva riportarlo a casa mentre vomitava.  «Riesci a portare il tuo vassoio di carne e le verdure? O preferisci che finisca prima di iniziare a servire gli altri? Non vorrei che si freddasse tutto...»  
«Io posso aspettare senza problemi per mangiare, così ti faccio compagnia mentre mangi anche tu la tua parte… Nel frattempo porto le cose agli altri.» prima di andare via col vassoio, Keith si riprese la propria birra e mentre tornava indietro ne prese una per Takashi.  
«Ecco, tieni.»  
«Grazie e alla salute.» disse dando solo un piccolo sorso, prima di passarla momentaneamente a Keith per avere entrambe le mani utilizzabili per le operazioni. «Cerca comunque di non esagerare e di, soprattutto, non passarmi troppo alcool. Ricordati che sono io a guidare oggi e a dover riportare quattro persone a casa sane e salve.»  
« Non ti preoccupare, non sono così sconsiderato, ci tengo alla mia vita. Ma non puoi negarti una birra, andiamo.»  
Finirono in fretta di cucinare il resto e dopo aver distribuito il cibo mancante si misero seduti anche loro a mangiare.  
  
«Okay, lo ammetto... È buonissima. Ottimo lavoro _movie star_.»  
«Grazie... Ma, mi piacerebbe che evitassi di chiamarmi in quel modo. Sono un semplice studente, nessuna movie star. Insomma, le hai viste?»  
«Guarda che se è un modo per farti dire che sei bellissimo, ci stai riuscendo. Adesso ai tuoi pregi si è aggiunto anche il saper grigliare la carne da favola. Se sai fare anche i dolci, possiamo andare a sposarci domani!» esclamò Lancia un po' brilla che, avendo finito di mangiare la sua porzione di carne, abbracciò alle spalle Takashi.  
«Mi dispiace, quelli sono solo bravo a mangiarli. Per il matrimonio possiamo pensarci quando diventerai maggiorenne.» La mora, entusiasta, lasciò un bacio sulla guancia del ragazzo  
«E sia. Keith e Allura saranno i testimoni del nostro amore e il pranzo sarà una grande grigliata!»  
«Magari potremmo prendere anche parecchie salse piccanti.»  
«Me gusta mucho, anche se la cosa più piccante sarò io.»  
«Io non faccio il testimone di nessuno - disse Keith - e soprattutto non posso lasciarti l'esclusiva di qualcuno che cucina così bene!» ovviamente il suo era un tono ironico ma la sua affermazione celava un minimo di gelosia.  
Takashi rise nel vedere i più piccoli lottare per lui, mentre Lancia appoggiata alla spalla di Keith, rispose «Il solito avido! E va bene, allora possiamo fare un matrimonio a tre, così siamo tutti felici, va bene? Ovviamente 'Kashi sarà più mio che tuo, vi darete il turno per soddisfarmi e servirmi!» e si gettò, fingendosi vanitosa, i capelli all'indietro.  
«Se è un matrimonio a tre, vuol dire che siamo tutti sullo stesso piano - commentò Keith con estrema serietà - Quindi non è giusto che tu ti prenda tutti i privilegi.»  
«Ma io sono la donna di turno, non dovrebbero i miei uomini proteggermi e adorarmi?» rimbeccò Lancia, fingendosi seria mentre parlava con l'amico di infanzia.  
  
Quel battibecco durò ancora un po’ e a loro si unì Allura, che cercò in tutti i modi di guadagnarsi le attenzioni di Takashi, senza successo visto che Lancia era abbastanza chiassosa, oltretutto Keith continuò a stuzzicarla tutto il tempo, come se volesse marcare il territorio con Takashi; tutto ciò durò finché Lancia non iniziò ad avere i conati di vomito per il troppo alcool. Sia Keith che Takashi si alzarono prontamente in piedi per soccorrerla, ma la ragazza insistette perché fosse Allura ad accompagnarla in un punto appartato; questo ovviamente provocò le sue ire ma non poteva certamente lasciare la sua migliore amica da sola, così si congedarono dai ragazzi lasciandoli nuovamente soli.  
  
«Per caso ti sei portato una felpa o qualcosa del genere?» chiese Keith all’americano, dopo che avevano già finito di mangiare.  
«Certo, l'ho lasciata in macchina. Vado a prenderla?»  
«Magari, grazie...» rispose l’altro, che iniziava ad avere leggermente freddo; quale migliore occasione per indossare qualcosa di Takashi? Nel mentre che l’altro era via, finì la propria birra e nascose la bottiglia così che Takashi non si accorgesse che fosse ormai terminata.  Quando lo vide tornare, afferrò la felpa e se la mise addosso subito. «Grazie mille... mi serviva proprio!»  
Takashi cercò di non concentrarsi su quanto Keith sembrasse più piccolo – e adorabile – con quell’indumento indosso, ma annuì e poi aggiunse altro. «La prossima volta toccherà a te prestarmi qualche abito che mi entri. Anche se la vedo davvero difficile.»  
«Ho delle cose oversize, ma non ho idea se possano starti o meno.» rispose Keith, che grazie all'alcol di sentiva molto più rilassato. «Raggiungiamo gli altri intorno al falò?» rispose, alzandosi dalla panca per affiancare il ragazzo, che annuì alla sua proposta.  
  
«Non mi piacciono i giri di parole, perciò sarò diretto: è una mia impressione o Allura non ti piace particolarmente? Ogni volta che vi parlate sembrate entrambi sul punto di combattere.» chiese improvvisamente Shiro mentre si erano seduti sulla ghiaia.  
«Non mi piace il suo atteggiamento a volte, so che è una brava ragazza ma quando si impunta su certe cose diventa insopportabile. Mi dispiace se provi interesse per lei, ma non posso farci nulla.» disse Keith, facendo spallucce, mentre appoggiava il capo contro la spalla del ragazzo  
Peccato che Allura fosse l’ultimo dei pensieri di Takashi in quel momento. «E su cosa si sarebbe impuntata al punto da darti fastidio?» chiese, facendo il finto tonto.  
Keith prese una piccola pausa prima di spostare il viso solo di un po', così da puntellare il mento sulla spalla e guardare il ragazzo. «Su di te, senza neanche prendersi la briga di conoscerti un minimo.» forse fu complice l'alcol di quella risposta così sincera, ma  non fece troppa difficoltà a dire quelle parole.  «Lancia mi ha detto che non fa che parlare di te e di quanto tu sia affascinante, bello e blablabla, come se fossero le uniche cose che contano. Lo fa con chiunque le interessi, è un atteggiamento che non mi piace… Scusami, è un motivo stupido.» Keith sapeva di non avere l'esclusiva su di lui, non erano altro che coinquilini eppure l'atteggiamento della ragazza lo faceva infastidire tantissimo. Si sollevò col capo dalla spalla del ragazzo infine, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca degli shorts le proprie sigarette.  
«Ah.» _Risposta molto intelligente Takashi, compliment_ i. Si maledisse il ragazzo, viste le verità appena apprese dall'altro che ben gli facevano supporre che l'attrazione che provasse per lui fosse non solo fisica, ma anche spirituale. Non sapeva se fosse per l'alcool o no, ma l'idea che non fosse nulla di soltanto carnale allettò parecchio il giovane americano. Si portò una mano alla nuca, cercando di dare una risposta più esaustiva di quel " Ah ".  
«No, non lo è. Se si vuole creare una storia basata sull'amore, non va bene fermarsi all'estetica. I sentimenti sono complicati.»  
Keith si era aspettato un range di rispose completamente diverso, invece visto anche il comportamento del ragazzo doveva averlo preso contropiede con le sue rispose; mentre faceva i primi tiri dalla sua sigaretta, ascoltò le parole di Takashi e sorrise, sbuffando il fumo fuori dalle narici. «Non sai quanto mi trovi d'accordo.» rispose, riferendosi ovviamente a quello che Keith provava per lui, non ben definito ancora.  
«Ascolta... Fa finta che non ti abbia detto nulla. Non voglio che-»  
«Ehi Keith, perché non suoni un po' tu ora?» disse Matt, offrendo la chitarra acustica al ragazzo, interrompendo così il suo discorso.  
Keith lo guardò perplesso per un momento, per poi rispondere «Non penso che vogliate sentire le mie canzoni tristi.»  
«Oh andiamo, avrai qualcosa nel repertorio di più allegro!»  
«Troppo fiducioso, amico mio.... Fammi finire questa e poi ti do il cambio.» disse, mostrando la sigaretta.  
Takashi vista l’interruzione ne approfittò per tacere riguardo quei discorsi, li avrebbero sicuramente ripresi una volta soli. «Sono curioso di ascoltare un po’ tuo repertorio - ed i suoi occhi scesero sulle labbra e sul come si posavano sul mozzicone di sigaretta - Posso averne una?»  
«Tu fumi?» gli chiese Keith sorpreso, passando il pacchetto con dentro anche l'accendino al ragazzo. Nel farlo, si avvicinò di nuovo a lui poggiando pigramente il capo sulla sua spalla, visto che Takashi non sembrava soffrire il fresco umido della sera dato il calore che emanava il suo corpo.  
Ovviamente non essendo abituato, Takashi finì per tossire dopo aver aspirato e quella fu una risposta sufficiente, a cui seguì una risata imbarazzata, ma non smise di provare.  
«Scegli tu cosa vuoi che suoni... o almeno, che tipo di canzone, visto che sei curioso.» disse, osservandolo di sottecchi.  
«Voglio ascoltare una canzone che ti rispecchi. Una canzone che mi permetta di conoscere Keith Kogane.»  
«D'accordo... Anche se sai, se vuoi conoscermi meglio basta bussare alla mia porta.» e gli sorrise in modo furbo.  
«Le conoscenze in camera da letto non sono esaltanti. Possono provocare dolore. Preferisco conoscerti tramite la tua arte. Quella difficilmente mente.»  
«Mpf, non ti stavo invitando a fare chissà cosa... E non c'era intenzione di "provocarti dolore"… Non potrei mai.» disse in tono molto dolce, in seguito al quale strusciò il naso contro la spalla del ragazzo. Quando ebbe finito di fumare buttò il mozzicone nel fuoco e, presa la chitarra, iniziò a suonare prima degli accordi a caso, poi passò in rassegna un pezzo molto vecchio dei 30 seconds to Mars - Alibi - facendolo continuare a metà con una versione acustica di Chasing cars. Quando iniziò a cantare tutto gli altri rimasero in silenzio assoluto, lasciando che Keith cantasse senza distrazioni.  
Takashi chiuse gli occhi per ascoltare i pezzi e concentrarsi sulle parole, notò come non fossero riferite ad altro che di due persone innamorate, con poco tempo, con paura di sbagliare, ma che allo stesso tempo non riuscivano a stare lontane l'una dall'altra. Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi verso la fine dell'esibizione e cercò di capire cosa volesse dirgli; aveva chiesto a Keith di mostrargli con la musica il suo vero io e se quello era un assaggio di verità, questo significava che il moro stava soffrendo per una passione incontrollata dove il tempo sembrava frenarlo.  
Quando ebbe finito di suonare, Keith ricevette applausi da tutti e restituì la chitarra a Matt subito dopo l'esibizione.  
«Questo è ciò che prova Keith Kogane?» La voce calda di Takashi lo riportò alla realtà, dalla quale si era isolato mentalmente durante quei pezzi, che sentiva suoi come pochi altri.  
«Mhmh, anche se non è facile racchiudere sé stessi un una sola canzone.» commentò.  
«Però si può capire molto da una canzone. Parli di amore tormentato. Sei giovane, se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dovresti coglierla. Qualcosa mi dice che molto probabilmente anche l'altra persona oggetto delle tue attenzioni non sarebbe restia ad una tua presa di posizione.» concluse Takashi con il solito sorriso affettuoso.  
«O forse ho scelto delle canzoni che mi piacciono senza motivo.» gli disse, osservandolo anche per non perdere quel sorriso che l'altro gli stava rivolgendo.  «Scherzo, ovviamente non erano a caso. Ma come mai ne sei così sicuro?  
«Perché gli artisti sono sinceri solo quando si esprimono attraverso le loro opere - fu la risposta secca di Takashi, aggiungendo anche un - E poi è impossibile che l'oggetto del tuo desiderio non ricambi dei sentimenti così forti.»  
Keith nel frattempo si era fatto nuovamente vicino a Takashi, a causa dell'alcol che aveva in corpo gli era salita una leggera sonnolenza anche se avrebbe fatto lo sforzo di non dormire visto che era insieme all'altro. Dopo essersi asscicurato che la cosa non lo infastidisse, gli rispose. «Magari non sono il suo tipo.»  
Takashi di suo iniziò a strofinargli la schiena con una mano per farlo riscaldare e dopo qualche istante gli rispose «Posso provare ad indovinare, se conosco questa persona.» In quel momento non stavano avendo il migliore dei discorsi, eppure a lui piaceva stare così: toccarlo, accarezzarlo e godere del suo calore lo facevano sentire vivo, terribilmente vivo.  
«Non saprai mai di chi si tratta.» disse Keith con un tono di voce divertito, che sparì non appena il ragazzo andò a toccarlo sulla nuca con le dita, un gesto che provocò al suo povero cuore dei battiti più accelerati per l'emozione ma anche un relax per tutto il corpo. «Hai colpito un mio punto debole, sappilo....»  
«Che peccato -  rispose Takashi in modo generico, accarezzandogli la nuca - Posso sempre smettere, se vuoi...» aggiunse, facendo per togliere la mano .  
«Il mio era un invito a continuare in realtà.» gli disse, emettendo un sospiro abbastanza eloquente, si appoggiò poi ancora di più al ragazzo e sorrise con fare rilassato poggiando anche un braccio sulla sua gamba.  «Se non ti va, non fa niente... Ma neanche a te sembra dispiacere, giusto?»  
«No, non mi dispiace. Mi sembra di accarezzare un gatto di formato xxxxl.» rispose con spontaneità il più grande mentre andò a riprendere le carezze da dove le aveva interrotte, andando a lasciargli qualche grattino dietro le orecchie come se fosse seriamente un gatto umano. «Va bene se ti tocco così?» Keith si limitò ad un “mhmh” in risposta, mentre si rilassava ancora di più sotto il tocco magico del ragazzo.  
«Ricambierò il favore, promesso.» disse ad un certo punto. In quel momento ogni cosa intorno a loro non sembrava esistere per Keith, era come se fossero rinchiusi in una bolla intima lontano da tutto e la cosa non gli dispiaceva, soprattutto perché nessuno dei suoi amici stava facendo commenti su di loro - anche perché erano impegnati a fare altro.  
  
Dopo una manciata di minuti però, Lancia e Allura raggiunsero i due ragazzi ancora una volta e Takashi si propose di riportarle a casa, visto che Lancia non era in gran forma quindi dopo aver salutato gli altri si misero in marcia.Keith lasciò il posto davanti ad Allura così da non dover sentire lamentele e si mise dietro insieme a Lancia, che fece appoggiare contro il proprio corpo, anche se sembrava stare meglio era comunque in pensiero per lei. Il tragitto in auto fu abbastanza tranquillo anche se il vociare di Allura che riempiva di domande Takashi non smise mai; lasciate le ragazze Keith passò al posto anteriore del passeggero, lasciando un ambiguo bacio sull’angolo delle labbra di Lancia prima di risalire in auto. Una volta dentro, si rivolse direttamente a Takashi.  
«Vuoi davvero andare a casa?»  
«L'idea era quella visto che non eravate al massimo. Forse mi sbagliavo... Ma comunque, avevi in mente qualcosa?» concluse incatenando il suo sguardo al proprio.  
«Non ne ho idea, potremmo camminare sul lago o... Mh.. Non lo so, dove preferisci. Ma se vuoi tornare a casa, per me va bene.»  
«Mhh… Potremmo andare all'acquedotto romano! Avevo letto che di notte è tutto illuminato. Sarebbe bello da guardare! - esclamò con il solito sorriso che gli appariva quando si parla di arte - Sempre se ti va... In caso non importa, posso portarci Allura a fare una passeggiata.»  
«...Ah... Se vuoi andare con lei, vai pure. A me andava.»  
Notò come la contentezza sul viso di Keith scemò per il suo commento così, intenerito da quel broncio adorabile, accese l'auto e il navigatore del cellulare, impostandolo verso l'acquedotto. «Non parlare al passato. Oggi condividerò questo posto con te. » gli sorrise e scompigliatogli i capelli per l'ennesima volta, avviò l'auto verso il luogo prescelto.  
La tristezza dal viso di Keith andò via velocemente, infatti sulle sue labbra comparve un sorriso soddisfatto e felice. «Meglio così.» si limitò a commentare, mentre si rilassava contro il sedile.  
Poco dopo iniziarono ad avvicinarsi all'acquedotto .  
  
«Wow, è grandissimo – esclamò il maggiore lanciando uno sguardo al suo fianco - Allora, contento?» e gli sorrise genuinamente felice  
 Keith in realtà non aveva che occhi per Takashi, che sembrava aver visto chissà quale meraviglia del mondo. «Mhmh, abbastanza. Possiamo anche avvicinarci a piedi se vuoi, non è recintato o altro.» disse, sperando di far contento il maggiore.  
«Assolutamente, andiamo.» Parcheggiata l'auto, la spense e uscì dal mezzo, rivolgendo gli occhi al grande edificio e fotografandolo. Volse il capo verso Keith poi, per chiedere «Ti serve una mano? O riesci a camminare da solo?»  
Senza rispondere alla sua domanda, Keith allungò una mano e prese la sua per stringerla nella propria, cosa che gli diede lo stesso effetto benefico di prima, quando il ragazzo gliel'aveva tenuta di sua spontanea volontà.  
Takashi non gli negò il contatto e iniziarono a camminare lentamente per raggiungere l’acquedotto. «Sei fortunato a vivere in un posto così pieno di storia al punto da risultare così affascinante anche di notte.»  
«E non hai mai visto Roma di notte, è meravigliosa... Magari puoi chiedere a papà di lasciarti andare, prima che tu riparta.»  
«Mi piacerebbe molto visitarla, dopo potrei anche morire felice. Da come ne parli devi esserci stato tante volte.»  
«Sì, ho spesso accompagnato papà quando doveva tenere delle conferenze in università, è la mia città preferita.»  
Mentre camminavano, la loro attenzione venne attirata da un leggero chiacchiericcio e notarono delle coppiette che si scambiavano effusioni tra loro.  
«Oh... Forse ho scelto l'ora sbagliata per visitare questo posto.» disse imbarazzato Takashi e Keith gli propose velocemente di cambiare strada.  
Presero insieme una deviazione e il più piccolo condusse l’altro su una strada più isolata da cui si vedeva bene l'acquedotto; «Se ci dovessi tornare di giorno qui, potresti fare delle belle foto.»  
«Ci tornerò di sicuro. Piuttosto ti chiedo scusa col mio essere monotematico, per un ragazzo della tua età deve essere noioso sentire qualcuno che parla sempre di storia e affini.»  
 «Ti ho già detto che non lo sei.. Non mi annoio a sentirti parlare, te ne accorgeresti.»  
«Mi fa piacere. Però se dovessi risultare troppo pesante, dimmelo, non mi offendo e potremo parlare di ciò che vuoi.» Takashi si fermò un attimo, passandogli la mano libera dietro la schiena in una serie di carezze  
«Stai bene? O ti sta facendo più freddo?» chiese avvicinandosi leggermente al suo viso col proprio capo, tenendolo ad una distanza educata ma altrettanto pericolosa, una vera e propria tortura.  
  
Il gesto del maggiore spiazzò Keith, visto che non si era minimamente aspettato di trovarselo così vicino, il che gli fece affiorare un rossore non indifferente alle guance.  
«No.. la tua felpa è abbastanza calda. Grazie.» rispose con un filo di voce, facendosi istintivamente più vicino al ragazzo per poter passare la mano libera sul suo braccio.  «Tu non sembri avere per niente freddo invece.» infatti la pelle di Takashi era piacevolmente calda, anche se non troppo.  
«No, infatti, come direbbe un mio amico di corso, sono abbastanza "focoso".» rise, per soffocare i brividi che quel tocco leggero gli diede sul braccio, si staccò da lui, tenendogli saldamente solo la mano. Camminarono ancora un po’, parlando solo ogni tanto di qualcosa e dopo un lungo silenzio, forse a causa dell’alcol che aveva ancora in circolo, Keith prese la parola e chiese al ragazzo. «Mettiamo caso che... Io non voglia chiedere direttamente alla persona di cui ti parlavo al falò ciò che rappresento per lei. Come si fa a capire se qualcuno è interessato a te?»  
«Dai gesti. Dovresti capirlo da come ti parla o da come ti guarda. Magari sfiorandola o baciandola saresti decisamente meno confuso.»  
«Mh... okay.» Keith sospirò pesantemente, continuando a stringere la mano dell’altro. Parlare in quel modo senza potergli rivelare che si trattasse di lui lo stava uccidendo, soprattutto per la loro vicinanza in quel momento. «Torniamo indietro? Non vorrei fare troppo tardi o tenerti sveglio visto che devi andare con papà al sito domani.»  
«Va bene andiamo... Ti chiederei di farci una foto per ricordare questa bella serata, ma visto che sei contro queste cose, eviterò.»  
Keith sbuffò in modo tenero e tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca, dicendo «Vieni, su. Approfittiamone ora che siamo sotto la luce.» e gli offrì il telefono con la fotocamera aperta. «Ne faremo comunque un'altra di giorno, prima che andrai via.»  
  
Takashi gli sorrise contento e gli lasciò la mano per mettergliela su una spalla e attirarlo verso di lui. Si abbassò il necessario per far venire anche la sua faccia sullo schermo ed esibì il migliore dei sorrisi mentre scattava.  
Fatta la foto, Keith si assicurò che fosse venuta bene e poi disse al ragazzo.  
«Mentre siamo in macchina te la mando.» mentre camminavano per rientrare, invece di prendere il maggiore per mano gli passò una mano intorno ai fianchi e si tenne vicino a lui  e Takashi non si scostò da quel nuovo tocco, trovandolo così naturale e poco invasivo da venirgli spontaneo lasciare la mano che aveva intorno alle sue spalle mentre tornavano alla macchina, cullati dalle cicale da quel panorama mozzafiato.  
Giunti all'auto, Keith si accomodò al posto del passeggero e si rilassò contro di esso, aspettando che il ragazzo si mettesse alla guida per tornare a casa.  
  
Il viaggio fu davvero breve e stavolta silenzioso, visto che erano entrambi stanchi e Keith rischiò più di una volta di addormentarsi sul sedile.  Arrivati a casa, cercarono di essere il più silenziosi possibile e si diressero al piano di sopra insieme, ma Keith non lasciò che le loro strade si separassero subito.  
«Ti va di restare con me? Solo finché non mi addormento.»  
Il maggiore non ci mise molto a replicare con un «Va bene.» e prese velocemente in braccio Keith mentre percorrevano l'ultima metà di scale.  
Il Kogane era così stanco che non ebbe la forza neanche di rispondere al ragazzo, al quale si tenne comunque in modo saldo per evitare di cadere, anche se la presa salda di Takashi non avrebbe permesso in alcun modo una cosa simile. Quando furono in camera si rilassò ancora meglio contro il corpo del maggiore, sollevò il viso e disse con un filo di voce «Come fai ad essere così gentile?» mormorò, poggiando il viso contro il suo collo. Poco dopo trascinò il ragazzo insieme a sé a sdraiarsi, così da poter usufruire al meglio del materasso.  
«Non sono gentile. Mi comporto come dovrebbe comportarsi chiunque quando vede qualcuno in difficoltà -  e con una delle mani, azzardò delle carezze dietro alla nuca, mentre il suo cuore accelerava pericolosamente - Sei davvero un bambino, sai?»  
Keith però lo sentì a malapena, visto che finì per addormentarsi poco dopo col le labbra vicine al collo dell'altro, anche se non lo toccavano per poco.  
  
Takashi si sentiva morire in quel momento: aveva tra le sue braccia l'oggetto della tentazione così fragile, così indifeso che se non fosse stato per il suo auto controllo, avrebbe divorato subito. Sospirò appena si addormentò tenendogli la mano e  chiuse gli occhi cercando di pensare ad altro, peccato che fosse difficile. Fece per andare via, ma l'altro sembrava non avere intenzione di spostarsi, così capì che in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe dovuto cercare di dormire su quel letto. Fortunatamente per lui la stanchezza e l'alcool lo aiutarono parecchio e mentre si addormentava si sbottonò la camicia visto che grazie alla sua coperta umana, aveva molto caldo.  
 


	4. Capitolo 4.

Keith dormì serenamente per tutta la notte non muovendosi praticamente mai da quella posizione; quando cominciò ad arrivare la mattina però, iniziò a svegliarsi per il caldo e aprendo gli occhi in un primo momento si trovò disorientato. Gli avvenimenti della sera precedente affiorarono alla sua memoria in pochi secondi e si passò una mano sul viso visto l'imbarazzo che provò nei propri confronti. Takashi non si era mosso dal suo fianco, per chissà quale motivo e senza la minima vergogna si era anche sbottonato la camicia.  
 _Giustamente, è estate e io gli ho dormito addosso con una felpa. Complimenti Keith_ si disse mentalmente, si mise a sedere per togliere la felpa e quando tornò a stendersi vicino all'altro, non poté che osservare il suo busto scoperto. Allungò una mano verso di esso, sfiorando leggermente la pelle liscia dell'altro e tornò a dormire con un braccio che circondava il corpo del maggiore, anche se non si addormentò profondamente a causa della luce proveniente dalla finestra.  
  
Il sole, unito al caldo e al tocco di Keith, ebbero la capacità di destare il giovane uomo. Aprì gli occhi e vide l'altro dormire beatamente senza più indossare la felpa e soprattutto, senza staccarsi da lui.  
 _Cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi una tale tortura?_ si chiese Takashi, cercando invano di dormire. Rassegnato all'idea di aver perso il sonno, cercò di alzare il braccio del ragazzo pian piano, per poter scivolare via e andare a fare la solita corsa mattutina.  
Keith notò ovviamente i movimenti cauti dell'altro per evitare di farlo svegliare ma essendo in dormiveglia, il ragazzo si destò lo stesso e appena prima che l'altro lasciasse il letto, gli strinse in modo delicato le dita intorno al polso.    
«Vai a correre?» gli chiese con un filo di voce e gli occhi leggermente aperti.  
«Sì. Scusami se ti ho svegliato, cerca di dormire.» replicò con voce bassa e gentile, mentre andò a lasciargli una carezza sul capo.  
«Ero sveglio, non ti preoccupare. Grazie per ieri sera.»  
«Non devi ringraziarmi, te l'ho già detto.» appoggiò le dita sulla mano del ragazzo che gli teneva il polso e avvolgendolo con delicatezza, fece per staccarle da lui; Keith lasciò lentamente la presa ma prima che Takashi andasse via, si sollevò a sedere e gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia. «Ci vediamo più tardi.» e tornò a stendersi, girandosi dalla parte opposta per nascondere il rossore sul proprio viso.  
In quel momento Takashi ringraziò che il più piccolo si fosse girato di spalle dopo quel bacio perché si ritrovò  ad arrossire e, soprattutto, a sentire il battito del proprio cuore ronzargli nelle orecchie. «Ci vediamo più tardi. » rispose dopo qualche secondo di troppo e uscito dalla stanza, si vestì di corsa per andare a correre : ne aveva bisogno come non mai per calmare il suo spirito già provato.  
   
Non appena sentì l'altro andarsene, Keith si girò di nuovo per affondare il viso nel cuscino sul quale aveva dormito il maggiore, lo strinse con forza e si sentì un vero stupido per quello. Aveva ancora in testa ogni singolo momento vissuto insieme a lui la sera prima, ricordava ogni parola, ogni tocco, ogni carezza del maggiore. Stava lentamente cadendo in una morsa nuova e mai provata fino ad ora, neanche con Lancia. Ma proprio perché si trattava di qualcuno come Takashi, era spaventato da morire visto che nel giro di qualche settimana avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio.  Decise di fare una doccia fredda ma ciò non riuscì a calmare in nessun caso il suo corpo e i suoi pensieri.  
  
Passarono i giorni e la situazione non sembrò migliorare: Takashi si ritrovò sempre di più a desiderare Keith, riuscendo a vedere in lui sfumature e piccoli dettagli sempre nuovi, difficili da percepire e la cosa lo spaventava. Così iniziò ad evitare uscite con il suo gruppo, preferendo stare per conto suo in un piccolo luogo che aveva trovato e contemplare il paesaggio notturno. Non stare vicino Keith era l'unico modo per tentare di toglierselo dalla testa, si ritrovò persino ad uscire da solo con Allura cercando di spostare egoisticamente le sue attenzioni su di lei e nonostante qualche bacio, la sua mente non faceva altro che paragonarlo con quello rubato al coinquilino. Non era stupido, aveva capito di essersi innamorato del ragazzo, ma una storia seria con la prospettiva di partire tra un paio di mesi non era ciò che voleva per lui.  
  
Per Keith le giornate trascorsero sempre più lente , alcune sembravano infinite viste le assenze di Takashi. Vuoi gli impegni con suo padre, vuoi quelli di Keith con i propri amici, riuscivano a passare pochissimo tempo insieme e il sol pensare che magari la cosa fosse voluta gli spezzava il cuore. L’americano era l'unica bella novità della sua vita da un po' di tempo a quella parte e la sua lontananza non lo faceva stare affatto bene, anzi. Anche durante gli appuntamenti con Lancia finiva in qualche modo a pensare a lui, a come gli sarebbe piaciuto visitare un determinato posto, a quanto avrebbe apprezzato un libro, se mai avesse gradito un tramonto sul lago e oltre a renderlo malinconico, lo faceva sentire in colpa nei confronti della ragazza. Inoltre, sapeva inoltre che Takashi stesse frequentando Allura e ogni sera lo sentiva rientrare tardi.  
  
Una di queste sere però, Takashi era al suo solito posto in giardino a leggere qualcosa, quando ad un certo punto sentì una chitarra suonare e ne seguì la melodia, ritrovando proprio l'oggetto dei suoi desideri. Ascoltò attentamente quel che restava della canzone, facendogli un applauso a fine esibizione «La suoneresti di nuovo?»  
«Oh, guarda chi c'è – rispose Keith con fare sorpreso, non immaginava di avere un pubblico ad ascoltarlo, né tantomeno Takashi - Vuoi che suoni di nuovo?»  
«Mi piacerebbe molto, sempre se a te vada, ovviamente.»  
«Mhhh..» il più piccolo cercò di rimanere composto e tranquillo, non voleva dare all'altro l'impressione di essere troppo felice di vederlo, anche se ovviamente era così. Tuttavia, la sua maschera era precaria, gli era davvero difficile avercela con lui per niente visto che niente era successo tra loro. Si alzò e gli fece cenno col capo di seguirlo, per poi entrare in casa e sedersi al piano, dove suonò la stessa canzone... Ma con un ritmo diverso, giusto per provocarlo.  
«E questo, cosa sarebbe?» chiese il maggiore, sollevando un sopracciglio e indossando un sorriso bonario. Aveva notato la palese provocazione, così si è fece più vicino sino ad appoggiarsi al piano.  
«L'ho solo cambiata un po' - spiegò Keith, finendo di suonare le ultime note prima di continuare - L'ho suonata come avrebbe fatto Liszt se avesse alterato quella di Bach.» spiegò, guardando il ragazzo con un sorriso furbo «Perché, non ti piace?»  
«Non ho detto questo, mi piacerebbe sentire la canzone come la suonerebbe Keith.» concluse pigiando qualche nota a caso del piano.  
«Allora sarà ancora diversa da quella che mi hai sentito dare fuori, visto che era la versione del giovane Bach.» disse Keith, che iniziò a suonare il pezzo a modo suo, alternando momenti in crescendo con altri più lenti.  «Più o meno così.»  
Takashi in risposta scoppiò in una sana risata «Sei davvero un bambino quando ti ci metti. Quando crescerai?» non voleva essere cattivo, trovava affascinante persino quel suo lato infantile. Si mise seduto al suo fianco e osservò come le sue dita scivolassero con naturalezza sul piano. «Il giovane Bach gradirebbe un duetto?» chiese a fine esibizione.  
«Il giovane Bach crescerà quando tu smetterai di evitarlo per motivi a lui sconosciuti… E poi scusa, sai suonare?»  
«Non ti sto evitando, sono impegnato con la tesi.» replicò immediatamente riuscendo a percepire il fastidio che il ragazzo provava.  
«Sarò anche un bambino Takashi, ma non sono stupido.»  
Takashi evitò il discorso e si esibì mostrando al ragazzo ciò che sapeva fare, strimpellando le note di Fra' Martino.  
Keith rise di gusto «Devo dire che hai talento... Complimenti.- gli disse, facendo un piccolo applauso - Ma metti le dita in modo sbagliato - e gliele sistemò "a ponte", con molta attenzione -Ecco fatto.»  
Come ogni volta che il ragazzo lo toccava, Takashi sentì una scossa percorrere il suo corpo e replicò con un «Ooh, non lo sapevo. Ho imparato qualcosa. Purtroppo non sono al tuo livello, maestro Kogane.»  
«Hai le mani adatte a fare il pianista, quindi non ti scoraggiare - disse, accorgendosi di come il suo tocco avesse provocato una reazione nell'altro - Ti va di provare qualcosa di semplice?» visto che si era seduto al suo fianco, tanto valeva insegnargli qualcosa.  
«Mi piacerebbe molto. L'importante è che il tuo "semplice" sia il semplice degli esseri umani.»  
«Lo è, fidati di me.» gli fece togliere le mani dal piano e gli illustrò alcuni tecnicismi prima di farlo effettivamente suonare. Keith tentò di farlo esercitare, ma forse per l’ansia o per il fatto che non fosse portato, Takashi non eccelse nel provare a suonare delle semplici scale, così mise su un piccolo broncio e disse «Sono un alunno pessimo, vero?»  
Keith sentì il cuore accelerare all'improvviso e per consolarlo, gli passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«No, non lo sei. Io non sono un insegnante, quindi non sono la persona migliore per dirti come migliorare... Ma se vuoi, posso suonare per te.»  
Il tocco fece sorridere Takashi, che trasse piacere dal contatto e rispose «Grazie per aver detto in modo carino che non sono tagliato per la musica... comunque prego, suona pure. L'unica cosa che posso fare è ascoltarti o accompagnarti con la voce. »  
«Non intendevo quello, piantala - disse, passando la mano fra i suoi capelli ancora una volta, finendo anche sulla nuca come aveva fatto Takashi con lui durante la sera del falò - Stavo giusto per chiederti se ti andasse di cantare. Scegli una canzone.» gli disse, sistemando poi con cura i ciuffi che aveva lasciato disordine.  
Takashi prese uno degli spartiti e propose una canzone, precisamente Bohemian Rhapsody dei Queen, che Keith iniziò a suonare con una certa enfasi e per incoraggiare l’altro a cantare con lui, iniziò per primo, voltando poi il viso per guardarlo. Takashi lo accompagnò con la voce, divertendosi nel fare i vocalizzi come nella canzone originale. Arrivati alla fine del brano, applaudì.  
«Bravo, complimenti! È stato divertente! Hai visto che sai anche suonare cose non deprimenti?» chiese citando una delle prime frasi che gli disse il ragazzo.  
«Grazie signore, anche lei è stato magistrale.» disse Keith, facendo un finto inchino verso il maggiore.  «Beh no, ma la maggior parte delle volte si - disse, senza offendersi ovviamente per le parole dette dall'altro - Hai una bella voce.» disse, voltandosi verso di lui anche col busto.  
«Ti ringrazio. Sono sempre disponibile, lavoro permettendo, a cantare qualcosina... Piuttosto, ora che ci penso, come mai sei rimasto a casa oggi? Al mi ha aveva detto che avevate organizzato un'uscita in una città dei dintorni.»  
  
 _Allura_. Il sol sentirlo pronunciare dalle labbra dell’altro fece sì che una punta di gelosia molto acuta si facesse strada in Keith, per quanto cercasse di non darlo a vedere.  
«Ah... Beh, non avevo tanta voglia di andare. Volevo stare un po' da solo coi miei fidanzati stasera - disse, accarezzando il piano e riferendosi anche alla chitarra - e avevo bisogno di tempo per me. Anche se questo risvolto è stato interessante.» si alzò, mettendosi alle spalle del ragazzo e iniziò a passargli lentamente le mani tra i capelli per farlo rilassare «E tu come mai sei a casa così presto?»  
Takashi cercò di godersi quelle attenzioni il più possibile, chiudendo le palpebre «Oggi tuo padre mi ha distrutto: tra le ricerche, il lavoro agli scavi e il pomeriggio passato con la traduttrice, sono letteralmente a pezzi… Pensavo di andare a letto tra un po'.»  
«Mh... capisco.» Keith passò anche a massaggiare il collo, per poi scendere alle spalle e ripercorrere la strada al contrario, tutto in modo ciclico.   
«Tra un po' quanto?» chiese, osservando il ragazzo mentre gli passava ora le dita sulle sue spalle, massaggiandole lentamente per farlo rilassare. Fece lo stesso anche sul suo viso, accarezzando le guance con la punta delle dita.  
«Sicuramente non ora -  rispose sospirando per quei massaggi che lo stavano rilassando del tutto - Hai delle mani d'oro, Keith. C'è qualcosa che non sai fare??»  
«Sapessi quante cose non so fare, Takashi.» rispose con un filo di voce e il viso vicino al suo. «Ti va se ci spostiamo sul divano? Così posso continuare e non farmi venire la scoliosi.»  
«Assolutamente. Andiamo dove vuoi -  disse seguendo il ragazzo sul divano - In che posizione vuoi che mi metta? Va bene seduto o devo sdraiarmi?»  
Keith in tutta risposta per prima cosa si distese lasciandogli spazio tra le proprie gambe, facendogli cenno di mettersi lì. «Sdraiati, con la schiena su di me.»  
  
La situazione era davvero pessima e Takashi non sapeva che peccato avesse fatto per meritare una tortura del genere. Per di più era in una posizione tale da non poter neanche rifiutare. Così, anche se internamente avesse parecchie riserve, fece come gli era stato chiesto e si sdraiò. «Sei sicuro che tutto ciò non ti dia fastidio??» chiese, cercando di capire le intenzioni dell'altro.  
«Non mi da affatto fastidio. A te?» per Keith quel contatto fu qualcosa di nuovo e profondamente intimo che gli ricordò la sera in cui avevano dormito insieme, risalente ormai a chissà quanti giorni addietro. Si sentì al proprio posto in quel momento, niente sembrava più giusto di stare lì, nel silenzio della sera con Takashi tra le proprie braccia. Cominciò di nuovo a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli con lentezza infinita, mentre anche lui si rilassava in quel momento di quiete lontano dal mondo.  
«Non mi hai mai detto qual è il tuo libro preferito.» chiese Keith a Takashi  
«Siddhartha di Hermann Hesse. Il tuo?» chiese il maggiore di rimando, inclinando il capo in modo tale da poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
«Wow... Quanto ho amato quel libro - rispose, sorridendo al maggiore quando l'altro si girò a guardarlo - Non saprei dirti.. dipende molto col mio umore, ma forse L'incolore Tazaki Tsukuru di Murakami.»  
«Leggi cose adulte per la tua età. Sei davvero un ragazzo serio, Keith Kogane.» disse sorridendo Takashi.  
«Sono abituato, tutto qui... E se mi dai ancora del marmocchio, giuro che ti lascio qui da solo.» disse pizzicandolo sulla guancia, non scendendo in punti troppo sensibili per non fargli il solletico.   
«Pft siamo sensibili sulla questione? Non è colpa mia se sono più grande di te.» e istintivamente si girò ritrovandosi il ragazzo sotto di lui e i loro visi abbastanza vicini. In quel momento fu conscio di essersi messo in una posizione pericolosa, troppo pericolosa, visto dove l'altro lo stesse toccando.  
«Sembra quasi che il mio essere così "giovane" ti sia di disturbo.» Keith avrebbe voluto urlare in quel momento, diventare parte del mobilio e sprofondare in una dimensione parallela a quella, ma ovviamente non sarebbe successo: arrossì leggermente per quella nuova posizione e cercò di evitare il più possibile di pensare a _certe cose_ , visto che Takashi se ne sarebbe di sicuro accorto.  Ad un certo punto spinse l'altro a sistemarsi contro di sé. I loro petti entrarono in contatto e così il battito dei loro cuori, che sembrava fin troppo simile.  
Takashi cercò di concentrare il proprio pensiero sul discorso che stavano facendo, per non avere pensieri fuori luogo «No, non mi da fastidio il tuo essere giovane. Perché dovrebbe?»  
«Non ne ho idea - disse Keith, che poggiò la guancia contro la fronte del maggiore - Come non so perché tu mi abbia evitato negli ultimi giorni. Voglio una vera risposta stavolta, non dirmi che è per lo studio.» non c'era tono di rimprovero nella sua voce, ma sincera voglia di sapere.  
«È per lo studio -  replicò con serietà Shiro, sollevandosi il minimo e necessario per guardarlo in viso - Dai, non guardarmi così. Non hai fatto nulla, ti ho semplicemente lasciato i tuoi spazi. Hai i tuoi amici, un’amica quasi fidanzata a cui badare e la tua musica. Sono pur sempre l'inquilino che ti ha rubato la camera. Per quanto tu sia convinto che sia una scusa, lo studio, il lavoro e le traduzioni mi hanno dato il mio da fare. Sono distrutto anche se non lo dimostro, ed è passato solo un mese.» gli sfiorò anche una guancia con una mano, per poi attendere una risposta.  
«Non devo badare a lei, sa badare a sé stessa e _non è la mia ragazza_.» ribadì Keith, incantandosi ad osservare la figura del maggiore, al quale passò una mano sul viso, cercando di trattenersi dal toccare le sue labbra. «Non mi pare che ti abbia chiesto di lasciarmi i miei spazi. Se ne avevi bisogno tu, mi sta bene, lo capisco. Ma non prendere decisioni anche per me… Lo so che sei stanco dal lavoro, ma pensavo... Di aver fatto qualcosa.» emise un sospiro, mettendo ora le mani sul suo viso. «Quello che ti sto per dire ti sembrerà assurdo, ma non mi dispiace passare del tempo con te.»  
«Potevi parlarmi di questo tuo dubbio. Sciocchino – e Takashi gli diede un colpetto leggero sulla fronte - Facciamo così, visto questa incomprensione che si è creata, domani mattina dopo che avrò consegnato dei fogli della tesi alla traduttrice, ti andrebbe di portarmi alla famosa collina di Monet di cui mi hai parlato?»  
Keith fece finta di pensarci su, ma la risposta fu ovviamente «Si, penso che sia una buona idea. Anche se non te lo meriteresti...» dopo aver fatto il vago, allungò entrambe le braccia per stringerle intorno al collo del maggiore, così da attirarlo e farlo poggiare nuovamente a sé, tenendolo abbracciato «Non lo fai solo per farmi contento, vero?»  
«Forse sì o forse no, lo scoprirai domani. Sempre se ti va di accompagnarmi.»  
«Antipatico.» rispose Keith, ridendo mentre si rilassava con l'altro tra le braccia, anche se il cuore batteva davvero forte nel suo petto e non era di certo un motivo per farlo stare calmo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tantissime cose, ma nessuna sembrava adatta in quel momento. «Mi sei mancato.»  
«Sono sempre stato vicino a te.» appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Keith, decidendo di farle passare dietro la schiena. Forse si stava scoprendo troppo e probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito, ma quell'atmosfera era così naturale da essere confortevole. Quando sentì che fosse giusto, forzò quell'abbraccio e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
« È ora di andare a letto, monello. Domani ci dovremo svegliare presto.»  
«Okay, allora andiamo. Mi porti di sopra anche se sono sobrio?» Takashi gli sorrise e ovviamente non potè che accettare quella richiesta, per quanto assurda essa fosse.  
Condividere quel momento di spensieratezza senza pensare a conseguenze era sin troppo gratificante e nonostante tutto, Takashi si chiese fin a che punto si sarebbe potuto spingere in quel rapporto. Voleva creare un legame, un'amicizia, peccato che quell'atmosfera serena e intima desse delle vibrazioni decisamente inadatte a due amici. Giunti al piano di sopra si accordarono per l’orario in cui vedersi e dopo ciò, ognuno si rifugiò nella propria stanza fino al mattino successivo.  
  
Svegliatisi entrambi con calma, Keith lasciò il bagno al maggiore per permettergli di fare una doccia dopo la sua solita corsa mattutina e dopo esser sceso al piano di sotto per aspettarlo, ricevette un messaggio da Lancia che chiedeva di parlargli per qualche minuto. Keith le disse che non aveva tempo per incontrarla così decise di chiamarla.  
«Lan, dimmi... Come mai a quest'ora del mattino? È presto per i tuoi standard.»  
«Presto?? Ieri non sei uscito e succede solo se hai dei problemi! C'è qualcosa che non so???»  
«No, ti ho già detto perché non sono uscito - disse Keith, appoggiandosi ad una parete con le spalle - Sto bene, non ho nessun problema... Non devi preoccuparti.» si passò una mano tra i capelli e ascoltò la ragazza dirgli «Proprio perché ti conosco so che mi stai mentendo. So che potrei essere inopportuna ma, come dire, vedere il ragazzo che ti piace distante quando state insieme non è il massimo -  rise per il nervosismo e aggiunse - ... E sai, nonostante i nostri baci, ho la sensazione di non piacerti sul serio.»  
«...Lan.. - il tono di Keith si fece basso e dispiaciuto, Lancia aveva ragione e per scaricare l'ansia, Keith iniziò a camminare lì intorno - Non posso nasconderti di essere un po'... Assente, ultimamente. Mi dispiace, non è affatto colpa tua, ti ho già detto che illuderti non è nei miei piani, né ferirti. Ti va se ne parliamo stasera? Non ho davvero voglia di farlo attraverso il telefono, mi sento un idiota già solamente così... Ma potrò spiegarti tutto, ho davvero bisogno di farlo. Non ho le idee chiare, ma penso di aver capito quale sia il mio "problema".»  
«Ho una mezza idea su _chi_ possa essere il tuo problema, sai che sono la tua migliore amica e credo di conoscerti meglio di chiunque altro… Va bene, allora a stasera. Buona giornata.» fece Lancia sospirando pesantemente e poi chiuse il telefono poco dopo.  
  
Takashi nel mentre si fermò a parlare tranquillamente con Mafalda ma quando controllò l’ora e si accorse che Keith aveva finito al cellulare, gli disse  «Sei pronto o hai bisogno ancora di tempo?» avvicinatosi a lui si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
L’altro mise via il telefono e si girò per annuirgli, rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso.  
«Prontissimo. Scusami, non aspettavo una chiamata. Vuoi che li porti io i tuoi fogli?» gli chiese, indicando gli oggetti in mano al ragazzo.  
«Mi faresti un favore, visto che ho portato la macchina fotografica.» e datogli il blocchetto con una mano, con l'altro gli scompigliò i capelli; prese lo zaino e una bottiglietta di acqua prima di andare via.  
Salito sulla bici, aggiunse «Non hai una bella cera. Se vuoi restare a casa o andare altrove, puoi farlo.»  
«Assolutamente no, voglio portarti in quel posto. E poi oggi sei tutto per me, no?» rispose Keith, partendo poi per primo con la bici.  
«Non mi rimangio la parola data.» Takashi pedalò alle sue spalle e lo vide più sereno dopo quello scambio di parole.  
Si accordarono per passare prima dalla traduttrice e mentre Takashi era impegnato con lei, Keith avrebbe recuperato qualcosa da mangiare al forno lì vicino, così si divisero dopo che il minore ebbe lasciato gli appunti all’altro; si incontrarono di nuovo al monumento dei caduti nella piazza principale della citta, Keith stava fumando appoggiato alla ringhiera quando Takashi lo raggiunse.  
  
«Okay... Ora che siamo più tranquilli, vuoi dirmi cosa è successo? Sei strano, sopratutto con me.» e gli mise una mano sul capo, per capire.  
«Non è successo nulla...? - rispose il più piccolo, scrollando le spalle - Ho solo deciso di chiudere le cose con Lancia, le parlerò stasera. Ma non è una decisione sofferta, sto bene.»  
«Hai fatto chiarezza su quell'altra ragazza di cui mi parlasti? Se è ciò che vuoi per te, fai bene. Peccato però, Lancia è davvero una brava ragazza.» e si appoggiò alla propria bici.  
«Si, ho fatto chiarezza su quella _persona_ \- disse Keith, che gettò il mozzicone a terra per spegnerlo - Non posso controllare da chi essere attratto, è qualcosa di troppo forte e... È inutile continuare a nasconderlo. Toglimi una curiosità… Perché continui a dare per scontato che sia una ragazza?»  
«Vuoi dire che si tratta di un lui?  - chiese voltandosi improvvisamente per guardarlo e sentendo il proprio stomaco stringersi - Figurati, non ho nulla in contrario alla cosa. Che ti piacciano uomini e donne non cambia  ciò che penso di te.»  
«Può darsi – rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo dall'altro anche se in effetti, avendo gli occhiali da sole, Takashi non poteva guardarlo con attenzione – Mh... questo mi consola... il fatto è che.. Non mi è mai successo. È la prima volta che sento qualcosa del genere.»  
«Non c'è nulla di male, l'amore è amore a prescindere da chi sia rivolto. Se ti serve un aiuto, posso dartelo limitativamente alle mie possibilità. Lo conosco?» gli mise una mano su una spalla, massaggiandola.  
Keith sbuffò una risata quando il ragazzo gli fece quella domanda «Si, direi proprio di sì.» in quel momento avrebbe voluto urlare, digli che si trattasse di lui ma non poteva, erano nel bel mezzo della città e anche se la piazza era semi deserta, non voleva esporsi così tanto in un momento importante.  
«Mh, che sia Matt? È quello con ti vedo parlare di più... Così capirei anche il perché del tuo astio per Al.. -  si chiese ironicamente, sollevando le mani - Scusa per il commento fuori luogo, volevo alleggerire l'atmosfera. Se ti va possiamo parlarne alla collina, lì saremo più tranquilli.»  
«Mpf no, non è Matt.- gli uscì una piccola risata dalle labbra e osservò il ragazzo per alcuni secondi, prima di annuire -Si, forse è meglio. Avevo comunque intenzione di parlatene.» concluse, forse in modo un po' criptico ma non voleva affrettare la cosa, aveva davvero paura inoltre perché non poteva sapere come avrebbe reagito l'altro. Non era pronto ad esporsi, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva che sarebbe esploso se non lo avesse fatto. Salì a bordo della bici per poi precedere l'altro e fargli strada.  
Takashi in quel momento si sentiva strano. Era contento per quella rivelazione, ma sperava in cuor suo che le sue sensazioni fossero sbagliate. Perché se quel ragazzo fosse stato invaghito di lui, sarebbe stato un guaio.  
  
Arrivati e deposte le bici sul prato, si sedette accanto a Keith, per fargli capire il suo supporto e osservò il paesaggio con stupore. «È bello qui.» e non poté non scattare qualche foto al paesaggio, lasciando che l'altro si prendesse il suo tempo per continuare il discorso lasciato in sospeso.  
«È il mio posto segreto... Ho perso il conto di tutti i libri che ho letto qui. Non viene mai nessuno e sembra di stare in un’altra dimensione.» disse Keith in risposta, tolse gli occhiali e osservò Takashi mentre scattava le sue foto. «Poi fammele vedere.»  
In risposta, Takashi annuì, per poi scattare una foto a tradimento a Keith.  
«Ehi!» esclamò quest’ultimo, dandogli un piccolo pugno sul braccio anche se non si lamentò troppo dello scatto. «Siamo fortunati, è una bella giornata.» disse dopo.  
«È una bella giornata, siamo in un bel posto e abbiamo del buon cibo. Non potevo chiedere di meglio. - fece una pausa, fingendo di essersi dimenticato qualcosa - Anche la compagnia non è male.»  
«Si, la compagnia non è male, hai ragione.» disse a sua volta, osservando il maggiore dal basso visto che si era sdraiato sull’erba fresca.  
Takashi ripose la macchina fotografica nello zaino e si sdraiò anche lui, finendo con loro sfiorare con una delle sue braccia quelle dell'altro. «Grazie per avermi portato qui e aver condiviso con me il tuo luogo segreto - volse il capo verso di lui - È meraviglioso.»  
Keith si girò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, dicendo «Si, hai ragione.- si fece più vicino a lui e gli poggiò una mano sul viso, accarezzandone piano una guancia col pollice - Sai, amo tutto questo.» mormorò a bassa voce, mentre allontanava lentamente la mano e tornava al suo posto.  
«Come non potresti amarlo? Sfido io - gli sorrise per celare il turbamento provato - Ad ogni modo, sono contento, ti vedo meglio di prima. Anzi, ti chiedo scusa, forse sono stato troppo invadente sulla questione . Questa sarà l'ultima volta in cui ti chiedo qualcosa a tema.»  
«Quindi non vuoi sapere di chi parlavo?» chiese Keith, continuando a guardare in alto; «Anche se quella notte mi hai baciato?» chiese all'improvviso, girandosi a guardarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee quindi nulla. Ci dispiace interrompere il capitolo così bruscamente, ma il prossimo sarà abbastanza lungo e impegnativo, per ciò dovrete avere un po' di pazienza <3 Grazie a chi sta continuando a leggerci e a chi lo farà, a presto ~


	5. Capitolo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve amici <3 scusate la lunga attesa ma abbiamo avuto mille impegni, finalmente ecco qui il capitolo 5! Il sei non ho idea di quando arriverà, ma spero il prima possibile (stessa cosa per il prosismo capitolo della werewolf!AU, ci sto lavorando giuro ;3;)

  
  
Takashi si sentì morire quando l'altro gli parlò del loro bacio al punto che dissimulò difficilmente lo stupore che provava.  
«... Allora eri sveglio.» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, visto che in quella situazione non poteva mentire.  
«Mhmh - annuì, girandosi nuovamente verso di lui - Perché non ci hai provato mentre ero sveglio? Hai avuto tante occasioni per farlo.» Keith sembrava calmissimo, ma in realtà il cuore nel suo petto stava battendo ad una velocità altissima.  
Takashi gli sfiorò una guancia con lentezza «Dovresti capirlo perché non ci ho mai provato... E soprattutto, mi stai invitando a farlo?» chiese, andando a sfiorare il labbro inferiore con un pollice.  
«No che non lo capisco... Sei tu che mi hai consigliato di baciare la persona che mi interessa, pensavo che almeno seguissi i tuoi stessi consigli – quando il ragazzo gli toccò le labbra, ebbe un brivido lungo tutto il corpo, gli baciò il pollice e posò la mano sulla sua - Si, ti sto dicendo che puoi farlo.»  
Takashi avrebbe dovuto essere felice per quella possibilità.  
Eppure no, questo avrebbe reso tutto ancora più difficile.  
Il cervello gli diceva di non cedere, eppure il suo corpo si mosse automaticamente per baciarlo, mentre con il pollice gli fece aprire le labbra per cercare la sua lingua con la propria. Nel fare ciò, finì col busto su di lui.  
In quel momento c'erano solo Keith e le sue labbra. Questi lo tirò a sé e schiuse velocemente le labbra per baciarlo, lasciò che l'altro lo sovrastasse e il mondo intorno a loro sparì. Si sentì finalmente libero di poter baciare il ragazzo come più voleva, senza fretta e con cura, imprimendosi nella memoria il suo sapore e il suo profumo. Keith strinse una mano sulla sua nuca, tirando leggermente i suoi capelli mentre con l'altra gli circondava il busto e lo teneva ancorato a sé.  
Mille volte Takashi aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato baciare il più piccolo e toccarlo in modi decisamente meno casti: la mano che prima era sulle labbra andò dietro la nuca per prendergli i capelli e aiutarlo ad esplorare di più quella bocca così invitante al sapore di sigaretta.  
Continuò così per un po', staccandosi per riprendere aria.  
«Tutto questo... È sbagliato.» gli sussurrò sulle labbra, guardandolo con occhi di chi non intendeva ciò che stava dicendo.  
«Mi spezzi il cuore dicendo queste cose dopo un bacio del genere...» mormorò Keith mentre aveva la vista annebbiata dal piacere. Spostò entrambe le mani tra i capelli del ragazzo e si prese la libertà di baciarlo a stampo ancora una volta, per poi parlare di nuovo «Sono giorni che mi trattengo, che cerco di non pensare a te e.. non ci riesco.»  
«Dovresti _non_ pensare a me. Spero che questo bacio ti abbia aiutato a far chiarezza.» e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte mentre fece per sollevarsi da lui, con scarso successo, visto che Keith non permise al ragazzo di allontanarsi.  
«Si, mi ha aiutato a fare chiarezza. Non posso trattenermi dal pensare a te. Ci ho provato, sono uscito con Lancia e ho fatto di tutto per capire se la mia fosse una cosa passeggera o meno ma non lo è... Ti prego... Non fare così.» gli parlò facendosi guardare negli occhi, passando una mano sul suo viso.  
«Per me tu non sei un gioco. Questo non è un gioco o una sperimentazione. Questo... Quello che stiamo vivendo è una storia destinata a distruggerci. Io tra due mesi andrò via, tu hai una vita ancora da vivere. Puoi avere di meglio. Non voglio far soffrire né me e né te.»  
«Neanche per me è un gioco, né un esperimento. Nelle ultime settimane mi sono sentito perso, non riuscivo neanche a dormire. So bene che te ne andrai ma… Non posso, anzi _non possiamo_ fare finta di niente. Non voglio avere di meglio, voglio avere... tutto questo, finché ci sarà possibile. Voglio vivere questi due mesi a pieno, sono stanco di trattenermi.»  
«Potrei essere egoista e chiederti cose che potrebbero farti male. Ne sei sicuro? - gli sfiorò una guancia - Sei pronto ad avere una relazione da grandi?»  
«Stai scherzando vero? - rispose Keith, accennando ad una leggera risata, tirando il maggiore a sé per baciarlo di nuovo con le braccia intorno al suo collo - Puoi chiedermi ciò che vuoi, sii egoista… Non voglio avere rimpianti, abbiamo già sprecato così tanto tempo...- gli disse, guardandolo con un velo di tristezza negli occhi -Non mi faresti mai del male.»  
A quella preghiera, tacque.  
 _Invece te ne farò tanto di male, ti spezzerò il cuore_ lo fissò con occhi tristi «Probabilmente hai ragione, considerando che mi sei piaciuto da quando ti ho visto la prima volta.» Appoggiò la propria fronte contro quella dell'altro «Posso baciarti? »  
«Si che puoi baciarmi.» rispose Keith, sorridendo a quella richiesta; fu quasi innocente e gli fece battere il cuore ancora più forte.  
Tenne il sorriso sulle labbra e la fronte contro quella di Takashi, mentre attendeva l'arrivo di quel bacio. Un bacio calmo, iniziato dal maggiore con un morso di labbra. Takashi si posizionò meglio su di lui, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi che accarezzò, godendosi l'innocenza di quel che bacio che non osò approfondire.  
Keith si rilassò completamente sotto di lui, lasciando che il maggiore lo baciasse come più voleva, con calma e voglia di conoscersi anche sotto quel punto di vista. Andò a posare le sue mani sui suoi avambracci, mentre coi denti tirò piano il suo labbro inferiore.  
Risalì lentamente le braccia per raggiungere le sue spalle e poi il collo, dove rimasero ferme fin quando interruppe il bacio per spostare le labbra e baciare l'altro sul viso, in modo estremamente lento e dolce.  
Takashi sospirò per quelle attenzioni, andando a sfiorare con la punta delle dita la pelle sopra ai fianchi.  
«Ti amo, Keith.» gli sussurrò vicino ad un orecchio, stringendolo a sé.  
«...Non me l'ha mai detto nessuno…» rispose il ragazzo con un filo di voce,  ricambiando la stretta del maggiore mentre il suo corpo tremava. «Anch'io..» disse poi, cercando di mantenere un respiro regolare anche se gli era difficile in quel momento  
Takashi gli diede un bacio leggero sul collo e rispose con un semplice “ _Grazie”_ e una risata imbarazzata, attirando a sé il ragazzo mentre si rotolava di lato. «Adesso, è meglio stare così. Posso abbracciarti meglio e non ti faccio male con la mia statura.»  
«Non mi stavi facendo male, era... Piacevole. Ma anche così va bene.» Keith non smise di sorridere un secondo per quei baci e quelle parole, per le quali si spinse nuovamente a baciare il maggiore e infilò una gamba tra le sue per tenerlo ancora più vicino.    
  
«È per questo che mi evitavi, vero?» gli chiese all'improvviso, col volto vicinissimo al suo.  
«Esattamente. Non volevo farti soffrire . In più la situazione con Lancia non era delle migliori. Baciavi la tua migliore amica non sapendo se ti piacesse o meno. Come mi sarei potuto fare avanti?» e strofinò il proprio naso contro quello dell'altro.  
«Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace davvero tanto.» disse, mentre accarezzava il viso del ragazzo «Non hai idea di quanto abbia voluto baciarti ieri sera... Sembravi così vulnerabile e... Non lo so, ho dovuto frenare più volte il mio impulso di farlo. Non solo ieri, in effetti.»  
«Magari volevi baciarmi anche quando hai dormito su di me e mi hai accarezzato il torace nudo mentre ero indifeso e dormiente?» lo punzecchiò con un sorriso monello ma decisamente più rilassato.  
«Oh no, mi hai scoperto - disse con finta vergogna, per poi ridere felice - Anche la sera del falò. Ti ho maledetto mentalmente così tante volte perché non sapevo cosa pensare di te. Mi hai trattato in quel modo così dolce e io non capivo perché dessi anche attenzioni ad Al.»  
«Perché non avrei dovuto darle attenzioni? Con me è sempre stata gentile sin da quando me l'hai presentata. Anche se, ora che ci penso, lei non ti piaceva perché eri geloso?» e gli sorrise furbo.  
«Sì, che ero geloso!» disse Keith, dandogli un piccolo spintone senza fargli male.  
Takashi rise divertito e chiese «Lo eri sin da quando ci siamo conosciuti? Ricordo che quando mi baciò la cosa non ti andò a genio.»  
«Si, ovviamente... - disse, distogliendo lo sguardo mentre arrossiva in viso - Pensi che io abbia ballato in quel modo un lento insieme a te solo per capriccio?»  
«Sei uno stupido. Saresti potuto essere più esplicito invece di fare l'etero con Lancia - rise divertito dalla stupidità di entrambi, visto che a quanto pare si erano piaciuti sin da subito - Ora che ci penso avrei dovuto capirlo prima che tu fossi bisessuale, invece che dubitarlo per tutto il questo tempo.»  
«Sì, ci saremmo evitati queste incomprensioni... Lo sei anche tu, o...?»  
«Certo che lo sono anche io. Sono un amante della bellezza e dell'arte, amo sia la bellezza femminile che quella maschile. Non mi sembra di averlo mai nascosto. Ti ho anche paragonato ad Apollo, almeno fin quando non ti ho massaggiato e hai reagito come se ti stessi molestando.»  
«Non mi sembra di averti respinto le altre volte ma... Quella volta… È stato improvviso, scusami.» disse.  «Non l'ho capito perché... Non lo so, pensavo fosse dovuto solo al tuo essere un sole con i piedi.»  
«Meglio aver chiarito allora... E per piacere, non paragonarmi a lui. Apollo è bello e aggraziato, io al massimo sono due Apollo messi insieme, una sottospecie di calamità vagante.»  
Keith sospirò girando gli occhi al cielo quando il maggiore si sminuì in quel modo e gli disse «Intanto, piantala: sei stupendo, un Adone. Seconda cosa, mi riferivo al tuo essere sempre gentile, sorridente... Irradi calore da ogni parte.»  
«Un Adone un po' plus size, quello non puoi negarlo. Il mio commento non era volto ad avere dei complimenti, ma grazie - gli diede un bacio a stampo a sorpresa - Quando hai capito di essere attratto da me?»  
«Non ne ho idea.. Ma sicuramente la prima settimana. La sera in cui abbiamo ballato penso sia stata una miccia molto potente. Tu dal primo momento, mh?~» gongolò un po' Keith, sorridendo.  
«Esattamente, dal primo momento. In un certo senso, questo amore a prima vista è stato una prima volta anche per me.»  
«E ne sono felice.» disse, per poi andarsi a rifugiare tra le braccia del maggiore, affondando così il naso contro il suo collo per bearsi il suo odore.  «All'inizio pensavo che ti avrei odiato. Invece è stato esattamente il contrario.»  
«E io non pensavo che mi sarei innamorato del mio coinquilino in così poco tempo. Devi avermi fatto un incantesimo.» Takashi lo strinse a sé, fissando il corso d’acqua e pensando, con una punta di tristezza che forse sarebbe stato meglio se l'altro l'avesse odiato. Ora che stava assaporando quell'amore che sapeva di bello, di fiori e di aria pulita, come sarebbe riuscito a tornare nella sua America, lasciando ciò che aveva per le mani? Strinse Keith e gli sussurrò con voce seria «Chiamami col tuo nome e io ti chiamerò col mio, quando vorrò sentirti più vicino.»  
Keith sollevò il viso nel sentirlo parlare di nuovo e nonostante la sua richiesta fosse strana, gli sorrise e pronunciò " _Keith_ " con un dolce sorriso, fissando il ragazzo prima negli occhi, poi sulle labbra.  
Un piacevole brivido percorse il più grande che prima di baciarlo sussurrò sulle sue labbra _Takashi_ e senza chiedere permessi, iniziò a baciarlo con impeto. Una gamba andò tra quelle del più piccolo per poi nuovamente a giocare con la sua lingua, sfiorandola con delicatezza e sensualità. Il tutto si trasformò in un bacio vorace anche a causa di una sua mano che andò sotto la maglia dell'altro.  
Ogni muscolo del corpo di Keith si contrasse a quel passaggio e si inarcò col busto verso di lui, mentre tirava piano i capelli di Takashi e sospirava tra un bacio e l'altro, sussurrando _Keith_ quando ne aveva occasione.  
 _Takashi_ si ritrovò a replicare l’altro, sospirando a sua volta pesantemente. Non ci riusciva, più assaporava Keith e più ne aveva voglia così, appena quel bacio ebbe fine, scese a leccargli il collo con estrema lentezza, lasciando dei piccoli baci leggeri mentre il ginocchio finì con lo strofinare sul cavallo dell'altro.  
L’altro si aggrappò con forza a lui, continuando a sospirare in modo anche più intenso. Ora stava capendo a pieno quanto il desiderio di Takashi fosse forte, era identico al suo, identico a quello che  aveva covato nelle ultime settimane. Scese con le mani ad accarezzare i fianchi del maggiore e nel farlo andò a toccare direttamente la sua pelle sotto la stoffa della maglia.  
L'uomo gemette più pesantemente a quelle attenzioni ricambiate, decidendo di marchiare la pelle del più piccolo con un succhiotto fatto dietro al collo, nascosto tra i capelli. Si dedicò a quell'attività con cura, mordendo e succhiando con calma quel lembo di pelle, sollevandosi il minimo e indispensabile per ammirare il suo operato e leccarsi le labbra.  
«Sei più reattivo di quanto immaginassi.» e andò a dargli un bacio sulla fronte, sperando di calmare i bollenti spiriti di entrambi.  
«Beh, come potrei non esserlo..» disse in risposta Keith, mentre riprendeva un minimo di respiro.  «Mi perdonerai se non sarò alla tua altezza in queste cose, vero?»  
« Andiamo, non pensare a quante ragazzi o ragazze abbia avuto. La mia vista sentimentale è meno entusiasmante di quanto tu possa immaginare, non tutti mi vedono come un Adone… E poi i tuoi baci non sono mai niente male, anzi... Piuttosto se ci saranno cose che non ti andrà di fare, dimmelo.»  
«Te lo prometto, anche se non credo succederà – prese una piccola pausa, per poi chiedere - Visto che hai promesso di essere tutto per me, restiamo qui stamattina?»  
«Se a te sta bene, non ci sono problemi - gli rispose con un bel sorriso – Abbiamo anche un sacco di cose buone da mangiare. Non voglio che vadano sprecate.»  
  
A quel punto Takashi si sdraiò al fianco di Keith e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla; rimasero a parlare un po’ in quella posizione, tenendosi per mano e scambiandosi baci di tanto in tanto, almeno finché al più grande non venne voglia di fare un bagno. Keith però, ben sapendo di come l’acqua del torrente davanti a loro fosse gelida – proveniva infatti dalle Alpi Orobie – gli propose di andare in un posto poco lontano da lì, quindi presero le loro bici e si misero in marcia. Impiegarono meno di cinque minuti ad arrivare ma a Keith sembrò un'eternità, tanto era felice in quel momento. Guidato Takashi fino al piccolo lago naturale, scese dalla bici e la poggiò con cura contro un albero, mentre aspettava che anche lui facesse lo stesso.  
«Qui è molto meglio e nessuno viene mai, siamo fortunati.»  
«Sei aggiornato sui posti poco frequentati. Cosa combini da solo, ragazzaccio?» lo prese in giro, privandosi di pantaloncini e maglia, così da restare in intimo.  
«Non combino niente, mi piace esplorare i dintorni e trovare dei posti tranquilli solo per me.. Dovrò pur fare qualcosa.» replicò l’altro con leggerezza, mentre l’osservava privarsi degli abiti con attenzione, per poi fare lo stesso.  
«È molto bello anche qui. Per quanto il posto di prima lo preferisca visto che è il luogo in cui ci siamo rivelati i nostri sentimenti - scompigliati i capelli del più piccolo, si privò anche dell'intimo che gettò sugli altri indumenti, restando come madre natura l'aveva concepito.  
Prima ancora che Takashi gli chiedesse di entrare, Keith prese la rincorsa e fece un tuffo a bomba, per poi riemergere e rivolgere a Takashi un finto sorriso innocente. «Ops… Scusami.»  
«No, non ti scuso -  rispose lui dopo essere entrato in acqua e lo schizzò - Questa è la punizione giusta per avermi bagnato. E pensare che fino a qualche ora fa ci saremmo imbarazzati nell'esser conciati così l'uno di fronte all'altro.»  
«Sei tu che ti imbarazzi tanto, io te l'avrei fatto lo stesso per provocarti.» disse, mentre si tiravano a vicenda indietro i capelli, rimasti davanti al viso.  «L'acqua è fantastica, vero?»  
«Sì, ci voleva proprio.» e scese a dargli un bacio su una spalla.  
«Già... Se non fosse così lontano potremmo venire tutte le mattine qui.»  
«Purtroppo sì. Però va bene anche il solito lago per fare il bagno, non ho gusti difficili. L'unico problema è che lì c'è più gente e non possiamo stare così - gli mise le mani intorno ai fianchi, attirandolo a lui finendo col far combaciare i corpi che, questa volta, non avevano nulla che facesse da ostacolo - Che te ne pare? È strano stare così con qualcuno che ha il corpo simile al tuo?»  
«Non è strano... È bello, piacevole... Mi piace che io stia perfettamente tra le tue braccia, sai?» gli disse, accarezzando la sua pelle bagnata con estrema cura, per poi allacciare le braccia al suo collo.  «Fin dalla sera in cui abbiamo camminato insieme all'acquedotto ho pensato a questa cosa.»  
«Hai pensato alle voler stare abbracciato a me mentre sei nudo nell'acqua? O semplicemente ti riferisci alla parte sull'abbraccio?»  
«L'opzione "nudo in acqua" non era nel mio immaginario.» rise a sua volta, continuando a tenersi abbracciato all'altro. «Ma non mi dispiace per nulla questa nuova prospettiva.. Anche se lo ammetto, avevo smesso di sperare in tutto questo.»  
«Come mai? Per Allura? O forse per altro?» chiese Takashi, facendosi più serio.  
«Si, ma non solo…. Se tu non avessi provato lo stesso sarei caduto nello sconforto più totale... E ne avevo tanta paura.» gli spiegò, mentre osservava un punto sul suo petto.  
«Credevi che non mi interessassi?? E pensare che credevo di essere sin troppo palese! -  confessò -  Ma la paura è comprensibile, ho provato lo stesso.»  
«Avevo paura che per te fossi solo un ragazzino disperato con una cotta passeggera... Non è così.. E spero di poterti rendere felice per tutto il tempo che ci resta insieme.» gli confessò, andando ad abbracciare il maggiore.  
Takashi si sentì colpito nel profondo da quelle parole perché era effettivamente ciò che aveva pensato del ragazzo, così si irrigidì un attimo prima di far salire le sue mani sulle sue spalle per godere meglio del contatto fisico tra loro e del loro abbraccio. «Sono felice che per te non sia un gioco, ma qualcosa di serio... L'unica cosa che ho da chiederti è la seguente: non nominare il tempo. Godiamoci il nostro rapporto al meglio, va bene?» gli sussurrò con tono gentile, andando a lasciargli un bacio sul collo.  
«Sì, sono d'accordo. Te lo prometto.» e dopo avergli rivolto un ennesimo sorriso, si soffermò ad osservarlo in silenzio e gli passò per l'ennesima volta una mano tra i capelli.  «Sicuro di essere reale?»  
«Lo lascio giudicare a te - rispose con un sorriso, prendendogli le mani e passandole sul suo corpo iniziando dagli occhi fino ad arrivare alla pancia. il tutto eseguito con lentezza - Direi di essere abbastanza vero, cosa ne pensi?»  
Keith, oltre a sorridere come un bambino per quel gesto ebbe dei leggeri brividi quando arrivo a toccare il ventre del maggiore. «Sì, lo sei... - e fece scivolare una mano sul suo petto, dove poteva sentire il suo cuore battere sotto la pelle, la carne, i muscoli e le ossa - Sento anche questo. Ma forse sei tutto un mio sogno, magari sei solo nella mia testa, per questo posso sentirti.»  
«Sono solo un sogno? Mi tocca svegliarti...- con un dito gli percorse la colonna vertebrale e con l'altra mano gli accarezzò il viso, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso e mettendogli la mano libera sul viso - Anche quest'acqua ti sembra finta?» chiese, visto che la mano era bagnata dall'acqua dolce del lago. Messe entrambe le mani sui fianchi, si chinò per un bacio dolce e lento, volto a risvegliare i sensi dell'altro vista la loro nudità e vicinanza; Keith ovviamente non si tirò indietro ma anzi, lo tirò ancor di più verso di sé e gli circondò nuovamente il collo con le braccia.  
«Okay... Sei più che reale...» sussurrò tra una piccola pausa e l'altra, mentre teneva gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Lieto di averti tolto ogni dubbio - fece di rimando l’altro, continuando a baciarlo e rabbrividendo sia per le loro effusioni che per la vicinanza dei loro corpi. - ... Anche perché quello che provo è sin troppo reale e baci a parte credo che tu possa sentire l'effetto che mi fai.» alludendo alle sue parti basse con un sorriso da e un lieve rossore, il tutto ovviamente tra un bacio e l'altro.  
«Si, in effetti si...» rispose con un leggero imbarazzo Keith, riaprì gli occhi per guardarlo e si morse piano un labbro mentre giocava coi suoi capelli.  «Vuoi che... Me ne occupi?» gli chiese, sussurrando direttamente nel suo orecchio mentre cercava di non soccombere al rossore sul proprio viso.  
Il viso di Takashi divenne totalmente bordeaux e si mise una mano sul viso a causa di quella proposta  «Mi stai distruggendo, Keith Kogane. Ogni mio briciolo di responsabilità e maturità è volato via.»  
«Lo prenderò per un sì.» rispose Keith, con le labbra poi poggiate vicino al suo orecchio che iniziarono a baciare il ragazzo nello stesso punto, mentre con la mano andava ad accarezzare le parti intime del maggiore da sotto il pelo dell'acqua. _È enorme_ pensò con una punta di imbarazzo, iniziò a capire cosa volesse dire Takashi sul rischio di "fargli male", ma non voleva pensare a quello ora. Iniziò le sue carezze dalla radice, percorse tutta la sua lunghezza e giunse poi alla punta, per poi ricominciare il tutto in modo più veloce.  
«Keith... - biascicò Takashi con tono di voce simile ad un lamento cosparso di lussuria, sentendo la propria virilità continuare il proprio risveglio mentre la mano del ragazzo la lavoravano con estrema dedizione. Gli mise una mano su una spalla, sussurrandogli un - A te sta bene?... Non è giusto che sia l'unico a trarne piacere…»  
«Se vuoi fare qualcosa, non ti fermerò... - disse, sospirando - Ma di certo tutto questo mi sta più che bene.» gli disse sorridendo, per poi catturare le sue labbra in un lento bacio.  
Takashi prese quella proposta come un invito e con una delle sue mani andò a stimolare il sesso del più piccolo, massaggiandolo in tutta la sua lunghezza con attenzione, andando a concentrarsi sulla punta.  
A Keith scappò un gemito più rumoroso, si inarcò contro il corpo di Takashi e cercò di tenersi il più possibile con la mano libera alla sua spalla per evitare di scivolare.  Ogni briciolo di piacere provato un quel momento lo fece andare in fiamme, neanche l'acqua riusciva a mitigare quel calore e tra un bacio e l'altro non poté che sospirare pesantemente. Ovviamente, non smise di donare piacere al maggiore, un piacere che si mischiò al suo rendendo quel momento eterno, fisso nel tempo e solamente loro.  
«Insieme... Facciamolo insieme.» gemette Takashi, accostando il sesso dell'altro al suo per farli strisciare l'uno con l'altro, aumentando notevolmente le vette di piacere raggiunte. «Baciami, Keith...» sussurrò bisognoso, con occhi liquidi di piacere, cercando di riprendersi le labbra dell'altro mentre i loro corpi danzavano e si sostenevano insieme.  
Keith sentì i fremiti dell'orgasmo vicini e non ci mise molto a raggiungerlo, cosa che lo fece sentire completamente esposto e inerme di fronte a quella che sarebbe diventata la sua condanna senza dubbio.  
L'intensità e l'intimità di quel momento furono distruttive: nessuno di loro due parlava più, ma l'aria era animata solo da gemiti e sospiri. E nonostante fossero immersi nell'acqua fredda, Takashi sentiva caldo in ogni parte del suo corpo, alla mercé di Keith. Ormai svuotato, abbracciò il più piccolo e gli portò una mano sul capo, coccolandolo senza dirgli nulla.  
Keith si lasciò andare tra le braccia del maggiore mentre riprendeva fiato e sentiva il suo corpo rilassarsi dopo quel momento condiviso col maggiore. Affondò il viso contro il suo collo e chiuse gli occhi, ispirando a fondo il suo odore che neanche con l'acqua era andato via.  
«Va tutto bene?» chiese dopo un po' Takashi, preoccupato che qualcosa fosse andato storto e che quell'esperienza fosse risultata traumatica per il ragazzo. Gli sollevò il viso e cercò una risposta nei suoi occhi.  
La prima cosa che Keith fece fu baciarlo sulle labbra, un contatto leggero in seguito al quale disse «Non potrebbe andare meglio di così. Va tutto benissimo, non preoccuparti.»  
«Meno male... Pensavo... Che avessimo esagerato un po'...» disse con un sospiro di sollievo.  
«No, assolutamente no..- prese la sua mano e ci lascio una serie di piccoli baci, prima di portarsela al viso e stringerla -Forse dovremmo uscire però... Ora inizio ad avere freddo.»  
«Va bene, andiamo.» disse prendendolo per mano e uscendo dall'acqua.  
Keith osservò il maggiore con un sorriso, mentre rimaneva seduto sulla riva e, dopo avergli dato un veloce bacio sul viso, andò a recuperare un asciugamano dalla propria borsa, così da non morire congelato. «Ricordi per caso che giorno è?»  
«Mercoledì, mi sembra.»  
«Mpf no, intendevo che numero. Ho perso il conto.. - disse Keith, che recuperò il telefono per controllare - Non voglio dimenticare questo giorno.» disse semplicemente, cercò i propri boxer e lì infilò quando si sentì asciutto.  
«Non ti permetterò di dimenticarlo.» replicò Takashi, andando poi a baciargli una spalla.  
«No, voglio solo ricordare, come ti ho detto.» disse, sorridendo al ragazzo quando lo raggiunse, lasciò da parte il telefono e gli diede un altro bacio sulle labbra  
«Piuttosto, hai intenzione di dirlo a Lancia?»  
«Si, certo... Prima stavo parlando con lei al telefono. Avevo già in programma di dirle tutto prima che succedesse questo tra noi.»  
«Mi dispiace molto per lei. Le ho rubato il ragazzo da sotto gli occhi, non volevo.» sospirò Takashi, seriamente dispiaciuto.  
«Anche a me dispiace... Ma non posso farci nulla. Oltretutto non sono innamorato di lei, non mi piace che la cosa vada avanti perché potrebbe soffrirne il doppio.» rispose, facendo spallucce. «Hai fame?»  
«Si, direi di sì.»  
  
Keith trascinò il ragazzo verso la bici dopo che Takashi ebbe indossato di nuovo i boxer e steso l'asciugamano sull'erba, tirò fuori il cibo che aveva comprato poco prima. Si misero a mangiare con calma, gustando le varie cose mentre intorno a loro solo la natura gli faceva compagnia.  
Misero tutto in ordine quando si sentirono sazi ma rimasero seduti sul telo uno accanto all’altro, finendo per stendersi ancora una volta voltati di fianco, uno di fronte all’altro.  
«Ti aspettavi che oggi sarebbe finita in questo modo?» chiese Takashi al più piccolo, mentre tenevano le mani intrecciate tra loro.  
«No, assolutamente no. Anche se dopo quello che è successo ieri un pochino ci ho sperato.» rispose Keith, con un sorriso timido.  
« Ho fatto qualcosa in particolare per farti pensare ciò?» chiese con viva curiosità l’altro, senza staccare la sua mano o i suoi occhi da lui.  
«Sei venuto da me e ti sei lasciato andare. E’ una cosa che non fai tanto spesso. Pensavo di aver perduto quei momenti solo nostri, ma quando abbiamo suonato insieme e quando hai accettato di stenderti sul divano con me, ho capito che mi bastava davvero poco per riaverli. Tu invece? Immaginavi sarebbe andata così?»  
«Io...? In tutta onestà non pensavo a questo volgere degli eventi. Ero determinato a non arrivare a questo punto.»  
«E ora che ci sei arrivato?»  
Takashi si fece fintamente pensieroso, rispondendo «Direi che non è male.»  
Ovviamente Keith si imbronciò e in tutta risposta disse «Non è male? Benissimo, lo terrò a mente...» sospirò e fece aderire il fidanzato al telo con la schiena, gli rubò un bacio velocemente e poi tornò al proprio posto, ridendo felice; a dire il vero, risero entrambi per quella scena e l’atmosfera ovviamente rimase leggera e per nulla tesa.  
  
«Possiamo restare qui per tutta la vita?» chiese Keith dopo un po’.  
«Per me va bene, se possiamo restare così.»  
«Perfetto... C'è anche un vecchio casolare abbandonato qui vicino, lo rendiamo abitabile ed è fatta.»  
«Dovremmo anche procurarci un pianoforte. Mi piacerebbe tanto ascoltarti mentre suoni a modo tuo i classici per infastidirmi - con un dito Takashi prese ad intrecciare i capelli dell'altro, cercando di mostrarsi calmo e di nascondere i pensieri che lo stavano assalendo - Tu invece, cosa vorresti dentro?»  
«Mmh... Tu, sei scontato... Direi una stanza ampia e luminosa con una grande vetrata, oltre che una vasca da bagno grande abbastanza per entrambi.  Oh, anche una grande libreria, che prenda una parete intera per tutti i libri che vogliamo.» rispose, immaginando perfettamente quell'ambiente intimo e piacevole. Si accorse tuttavia dello sguardo cupo di Takashi, così gli prese il viso e si fece guardare, senza dire nulla in un primo momento, poi lasciò un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra e disse  
«Sento i meccanismi della tua testa girare.»  
«La mia testa gira per colpa tua, visto che mi stai incollato addosso.» chiuse gli occhi, andando ad incastrare il capo sulla nuca del ragazzo e inspirando il tutto a pieni polmoni. Il suo odore era buono ed invitante, così buono da avere il potere di calmarlo.  
Keith cercò di farlo rilassare il più possibile, per far sì che non pensasse a cose negative visto che in quel momento dovevano solo godersi la giornata tutta per loro.  
«Mi piace la nostra casa intendo, sembra davvero meravigliosa... E magari prenderei un bel cane per rendere l'ambiente più vivace.» disse Takashi, quando fu più tranquillo.  
«Se prendiamo uno Shiba, va benissimo..»  
«Uno Shiba? Ti facevo più tipo da gatti.»  
«Mi piacciono anche i gatti, ma gli Shiba sono carini... e visto che vuoi un cane, uno Shiba andrà benissimo.- disse tutto contento -Hai già me come gatto, no?»  
«Il tuo ragionamento non fa una piega. Sperando che il gattino non diventi geloso del cane.»  
  
Vista la posizione, i due ragazzi finirono per addormentarsi e riposarono per un bel po’, lasciandosi cullare dal suono della natura che li circondava; dopo un po’, Takashi venne svegliato dalla suoneria del proprio cellulare, a cui rispose visto che la chiamata in entrata era da parte del signor Kogane. Rispose velocemente e ascoltò le parole dell’uomo, annuendo.  
«Va bene, arrivo il prima possibile - disse chiudendo la telefonata e sospirando. Diede un bacio sulla guancia di Keith, ancora addormentato tra le sue braccia e gli sussurrò in un orecchio - Ehi, dormiglione. Devo scappare da tuo padre, a quanto pare gli servo per dei lavori urgenti. Se vuoi puoi restare ancora qui.»  
Keith si mise a sedere e dopo essersi stiracchiato braccia e gambe, si alzò.  
«No, non voglio stare da solo... E non posso rischiare di farti perdere sulla strada del ritorno. Vengo con te.» disse, sbadigliò rumorosamente e andò a recuperare i propri vestiti, che infilò velocemente. «Scusa…» bisbigliò l'altro, rivestendosi velocemente a sua volta, guardando intenerito il ragazzo che, nonostante tutto, era imbronciato. Così decise di abbracciarlo alle spalle e gli sussurrò in un orecchio «Stanotte saprò farmi perdonare, vedrai.», leccandogli il lobo di un orecchio e poi girandogli leggermente il viso per baciarlo e mordergli il labbro inferiore.  
«Non preoccuparti, non è colpa tua...»   Keith sentì le ginocchia molli nel giro di qualche secondo per quello che fece Takashi, provocando dei piccoli brividi in tutto il suo corpo.  
«Ti odio.» disse con un filo di voce, sistemò i capelli e dopo averli legati per comodità si mise nuovamente sulla bici, passando avanti all’altro per fargli strada. Non ci misero tantissimo a rientrare, anche se Keith si fermò prima di varcare con la bici l'ingresso che li avrebbe portati dentro la tenuta della sua famiglia.  
«Vieni qui.» disse a Takashi, facendogli un segno con la mano.  
Fermata la bici e dopo essersi guardato intorno, il ragazzo gli si avvicinò, mettendosi ad un filo dal suo naso, senza osare di più.  
«Sì? Hai dimenticato di dirmi qualcosa?» sussurrò a bassa voce di proposito, per provocare il più piccolo.  
«No, voglio solo baciarti… Visto che non ti vedrò fino a stasera.» rispose Keith, il suo naso si scontrò con quello del maggiore e dopo avergli sorriso, gli poggiò una mano sul viso e con l'altra lo tirò per la camicia, così da poterlo baciare. Fece attenzione a non perdere l'equilibrio dalla bici e si impegnò per rendere quel bacio dolce ma intenso.  
Takashi fu così preso dal momento da impegnarsi a non mancare le aspettative del più piccolo dedicandosi come poté a lui con le sue labbra e con la sua lingua, il tutto cercando di tenere d'occhio la strada. Staccatosi, gli tirò un morso al labbro, sussurrandogli un «Grazie per il buon lavoro. Adesso potrò dare il massimo. Su, ora devo scappare. A stasera.»  
Keith gli sorrise e dopo un l'ultima carezza sul viso, gli disse «Lo so, lo so... a stasera.» e riprese a pedalare verso la propria meta, con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra che neanche a sua madre passò inosservato. La donna infatti chiese al ragazzo se fosse tutto a posto in quel momento e Keith rispose di sì con un sorriso sereno e felice.  Si accordò per vedersi con Lancia prima di cena così ne approfittò del tempo libero per farsi una doccia e leggere un po'. L'avrebbe aspettata in giardino, così avrebbero potuto parlare con calma anche in riva al lago.  
   
Lancia arrivò stranamente puntuale a quell'appuntamento per cui aveva delle vibrazioni estremamente negative, come se ormai il responso di Keith fosse abbastanza certo. Poteva vederlo nei gesti: mentre lei stava letteralmente morendo dentro, lui sedeva tranquillamente in giardino con un sorriso sul viso: era un evento strano quello e proprio per quello la destabilizzava più del solito.  
«Ciao - fece la ragazza avvicinandosi e sedendosi al suo fianco - Allora, hai deciso cosa fare?»  
Keith le sorrise e si alzò, offrendole il proprio braccio «Vieni, non mi va di stare qui... Ci sono anche gli amici di mamma dentro.» non voleva assolutamente essere disturbato in quel momento, così decise di fare due passi per raggiungere un posto più appartato in quel momento.  
«Spero che tu e gli altri mi possiate perdonare se sono stato un pessimo amico ultimamente - iniziò Keith, che si mise nuovamente seduto quando furono abbastanza lontani - Con te sono stato terribile e non ne vado fiero, anzi non so neanche se potrai mai farmela passare liscia a dire il vero...»  
«Lo sai che sarei capace di perdonarti qualsiasi cosa. Non è da me provare rancore, nonostante alle volte tu sia davvero insopportabile e musone.» concluse mettendosi a braccia conserte, fingendo di essere quasi la solita persona.  
«Mpf, aspetta di farmi finire...  - disse Keith, tirandosi indietro la frangia con fare nervoso- Decise di essere diretto, per evitare fraintendimenti - Il fatto è che... Mi sono innamorato. Per questo ho paura che non mi perdonerai. Volevo solo dirti che non ti ho mai presa in giro, non ti userei mai ne riuscirei a vederti solo come un oggetto... E ci ho _davvero_ provato a fare finta di nulla ma.. Non ci riesco.»  
Quelle erano le parole che la ragazza temeva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. _Mi sono innamorato._ Era palese che non lo fosse di lei, l'aveva capito da come si comportava, da quel sorriso che adesso le stava mostrando parlando di un'altra persona e dall'essere stranamente logorroico. Mai prima di quel momento aveva trovato i sorrisi che Keith le rivolgeva così freddi.  
«... Quindi ho aspettato anni inutilmente. Una parte di me vorrebbe prenderti a pugni per avermi baciata più volte e per avermi fatta sentire diversa nonostante questi fossero i tuoi reali sentimenti. Io... Ti volevo per me, sono stata chiara, non volevo obbligarti... O costringerti... L'altra invece vuole che tu sia felice con questa persona. Chiunque essa sia.» e si graffiò per la rabbia leggermente i gomiti,  
Keith posò le mani su quelle della ragazza per impedirle di ferirsi, mentre anche il suo cuore, non solo quello di Lancia, andava in pezzi.  
«Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace davvero tanto Lan... Se non fosse successo questo, forse avrebbe funzionato... Perché ti sembrerà strano ma i nostri baci per me sono stati importanti. Ma non posso mentire a me stesso ora, né tantomeno a tw...» abbassò il capo, si vergognava di tutto ciò che aveva fatto alla ragazza perché, anche se si fosse scusato per tutta la vita, nulla avrebbe riparato quella frattura tra loro.  
«Sono stati importanti, ma mentre baciavi me ti sei innamorato di qualcun altro. Sì, sei stato pessimo.» Ed era pessimo anche il modo in cui le teneva le mani. O in cui la guardava. Riusciva a percepire il dolore che provava in quel momento ed essendo una persona orgogliosa, odiava vederlo così e sentirsi compatita. «Quindi mi stai scaricando, grandioso.... E questa persona sa dei tuoi sentimenti?» chiese distogliendo lo sguardo e fermandosi sulle loro mani intrecciate.  
«Si, lo sa.» disse lapidario, allentando leggermente la presa sulle mani della ragazza, così che potesse toglierle nel caso Lancia avesse voluto farlo. «Ti sto parlando di questa cosa perché non mi sembra giusto illuderti, puoi avere meglio di me... Sicuramente puoi.»  
 _Di meglio di te? Impossibile_ queste le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma non se la sentì.  
on voleva la pietà di Keith e non aveva neanche il diritto di farlo visto che lui sin dall'inizio le aveva detto di non essere sicuro se le volesse il solito bene fraterno o qualcosa in più. Riprese le mani del ragazzo tra le sue, guardandolo con il cuore in gola.  
«No, apprezzo la tua sincerità. Però vorrei farti una richiesta che potrebbe aiutarmi a lasciare andare via un tizio con dei capelli improponibili - sorrise sforzandosi, nonostante in realtà volesse piangere - ... Posso avere... Un ultimo bacio di addio?»  
  
Keith alzò il viso e vide il volto della ragazza distrutto, forse ancor di più del suo; fu per questo che annuì in silenzio, anche se non era inizialmente d'accordo con il concedere quel bacio alla ragazza - visto che gli sembrava di tradire Takashi - e mentre si avvicinava a lei, non si trattenne più e gli sfuggirono delle lacrime dagli occhi. Fu un bacio molto triste infatti, che però cercò di non far sembrare tale.  
In quel bacio non c'era la curiosità e la malizia di quelli precedenti.  
Non c'era gioia, ma solo ed esclusivamente dolore.  
Era sul serio un bacio di addio, un bacio che poneva fine ad ogni cosa.  
Keith la strinse contro di sé quando posero fine a quel bacio, cercando di non farsi vedere mentre piangeva.  
Anche dagli occhi di lei fuggì qualche lacrima silenziosa mentre tentava di apparire sicura come sempre.  
«... Mi ci vorrà del tempo... Ma io... Non voglio che la nostra amicizia finisca... Se non posso averti come ragazzo, vorrei che continuassi ad essere il migliore amico. So che è una cosa stupida, però lo sai: non riuscirei a immaginare la mia vita senza te.»  
«Non scherzare... Non potrei mai lasciarti andare del tutto. Sei la mia migliore amica, ho bisogno di te.» disse Keith, accarezzando il viso della ragazza in modo dolce. «Ti lascerò tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno, non ti preoccupare.» e le baciò la fronte, abbracciandola di nuovo.  
«... Grazie, grazie infinitamente Keith.» avrebbe voluto che quell'abbraccio durasse per sempre, mentre sentiva il corpo distrutto da sensazioni diverse. «Non ti libererai di me così facilmente, sappilo Mullet. Ho intenzione di vederti crescere ed invecchiare. E tu invece dovrai vedermi diventare una donna bellissima, così ti mangerai le mani per avermi lasciata andare.»  
«Non voglio liberarmi di te! E credimi, penso proprio che succederà... Diventerai così bella...» disse Keith, sorridendo a Lancia anche se non si sentiva ancora tranquillo del tutto. «Non vuoi... sapere chi è? Lo verresti a sapere comunque credo.»  
La ragazza accennò col capo di sì, almeno sapeva contro chi avrebbe potuto sfogare la sua gelosia. «L'importante è che non amoreggiate davanti a me. Su, dimmi il nome.»  
«Ci... Proveremo - disse Keith imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca - Non so se sarà strano come lo è per me ammetterlo ad alta voce a qualcun'altro ma... è Takashi.» disse, buttando fuori quella confessione con un lungo respiro, mentre si passava ora entrambe le mani nei capelli.  
Quella rivelazione scioccante in un certo senso diminuì la pena nel cuore della ragazza: era stata scartata per un uomo. Questo la fece sentire meglio, visto che significava che nessun'altra ragazza le aveva rubato la persona di cui era innamorata.  
«Takashi...? QUEL TAKASHI? -  realizzò in quel momento a chi si riferisse e le si strinse il cuore. Non per la gelosia, ma per quello che l'amico avrebbe probabilmente dovuto sopportare - Non sapevo che ti piacessero anche i maschi... Anche se adesso posso capire perché non cedeva alle attenzioni di Allura... Quindi suppongo che sia... Gay? Eppure non lo sembrava...»  
«Beh, come potrebbe non piacermi, insomma… L'hai visto no... Il fatto che sia un uomo non è stato molto importante, anche se non mi è mai interessato un uomo così tanto... . Comunque, non è gay ma bisessuale. È tutto così strano Lan.. e non mi sembra giusto neanche dirti tutto questo, scusami...» spiegò, tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e se ne accese una.  
«Non hai tutti i torti. È gentile, sexy, bello e intelligente. Ci credo che ti abbia fatto dubitare dei tuoi gusti. E ora che ci penso, questo giustifica tutte le battute poco carine o arrabbiate che riservavi ad Allura quando parlava di lui. Non preoccuparti comunque... Anzi, preferisco che tu me l’abbia detto. Il fatto che sia lui, stranamente rende tutto più sopportabile. Almeno non devo picchiare nessuna ragazza.»  
«Mpf, sul serio? Beh, mi rende più tranquillo allora, non dovrò dividere te e nessun’altra ragazza da qualche lite… Anche se sei troppo buona per i miei gusti.»  
  
No, non era troppo buona, ma semplicemente gli voleva troppo bene. «... Quindi... Adesso state insieme, no? Voglio dire, da quel che ho capito, ha detto di sì. E ti ricambia.» allungò la mano e gli rubò la sigaretta per portarla alle labbra e tirare un soffio; si appoggiò al suo petto con la testa e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Si, in pratica sì... Ha insistito perché te ne parlassi, se ti interessa. Anche se non renderemo pubblica la nostra relazione, almeno non per ora.» accolse la ragazza contro di sé senza problemi e sorrise, accarezzandole il braccio.  
«Tipico, quel ragazzo è così gentile da pensare sempre prima agli altri, anche quando gli ruba involontariamente il ragazzo. È così gentile che vorrei picchiarlo, se non fosse che gli rovinerei il suo bel viso.»  
«A volte vorrei picchiarlo anch'io, ma non ce la farei a farlo davvero - disse, ridendo - Stento ancora a crederci, sembra tutto avvolto da una nebbia confusa, quasi come a ricordarmi che dovrò svegliarmi da un momento all'altro e accorgermi che non è successo nulla, che è sempre stato tutto nella mia testa e che finirà quando... Lui se ne andrà.»  
«Avete deciso di farvi fermare dai chilometri? Voglio dire, il vostro "amore" ha una scadenza?... Vuoi arrenderti così? Non sei tipo da storie di un'estate. Ti farai male.»  
«No, non mi voglio arrendere... A dire il vero, voglio cercare di vivere la cosa nel modo più vero e intenso possibile per questi due mesi che ci restano... Dopo si vedrà. Mi farò del male, lo so, ma la consapevolezza di questo non mi impedisce di amarlo. Semmai me lo fa amare ancora di più.»  
«Ciò che dici è tanto bello quanto triste - sospirò la ragazza, allungandosi verso di lui e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia - Vorrà dire che io sarò la tua spalla su cui piangere quando accadrà.- si alzò e messasi in piedi aggiunse - Io adesso vado, Keith. Sono stanca. Ci si vede in giro e salutami _Takashi_.»  
Keith si alzò a sua volta e sorrise alla ragazza, dicendo «D'accordo, ci si vede... a presto.» e la salutò con un gesto della mano e un sorriso timido.   
Non era ancora sicuro di come fosse finita la cosa tra loro, ma vederla andare via senza quelle lacrime sul viso lo fece sentire più leggero.  
Se Lancia non aveva pianto durante quella conversazione, era proprio per colpa dell'amato di Keith. Avrebbe sofferto, forse molto più di lei, per ciò doveva mostrarsi forte. Era quello che voleva, almeno davanti a lui visto che pianse amaramente una volta sulla strada di casa.Soffriva, ma non voleva regalare sofferenza a quello stupido che l'aveva rifiutato per un amore temporaneo. Forse la stupida era proprio lei.  
   
Nel mentre, Takashi era irrequieto. Aveva visto qualcosa che non gli era piaciuto per nulla, così si concentrò sui compiti che gli aveva affidato il professore e, preparato uno zaino per il giorno seguente; chiuse la porta della stanza a chiave e indossati i pantaloni del pigiama, si sdraiò sul letto. Quella mattina aveva promesso al ragazzo che avrebbero passato la notte insieme, vero, ma come avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa del genere se l'altro si metteva tranquillamente a baciare altre persone? No, non andava bene. Soprattutto quella gelosia che lo stava corrodendo.  
 


	6. Capitolo 6.

  
  
Keith rimase in giardino ancora un po' visto che non aveva niente di meglio da fare e non sapendo se Takashi fosse rientrato o meno a causa della sua chiacchierata con Lancia, decise di leggere qualcosa, anche se nella sua mente si affollavano troppi pensieri in quel momento; rientrò solo quando sentì la voce di suo padre in lontananza e, dopo avergli chiesto dove fosse Takashi, salì al piano di sopra per andare a cercarlo.  
Per prima cosa bussò alla sua porta e, non ricevendo risposta, provò ad aprire la porta da sé, trovandola chiusa. «Takashi...? Tutto bene? Sei lì...?»  
Il più grande decise di tacere e chiuse gli occhi. Non se la sentiva di affrontare qualcuno che diceva di amarlo e che invece lo aveva tradito alla prima occasione. Rimase dunque sdraiato sul letto, senza dire nulla.  
Keith non seppe cosa fare in quel momento, anche perché non era dell'umore migliore per poter sopportare il silenzio di Takashi; _Starà dormendo_ pensò, così decise di mettersi in camera e aspettare che arrivasse l'ora di cena.  
Sentì il cuore pesante e una strana sensazione si inoltrò nella sua testa in quel momento.  
  
Quella sera Takashi non uscì dalla sua camera, cercò di dormire inutilmente visto che appena chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva Lancia e Keith che si baciavano e abbracciavano. Riuscì a prendere sonno dopo parecchie ore, ma poi venne destato dalla sveglia impostata sul cellulare: quella mattina sarebbe partito con il professore per un viaggio improvvisato di tre giorni ad un sito di scavi nelle vicinanze. Se non avesse visto quel bacio lo avrebbe detto a Keith, avrebbe dormito con lui e l'avrebbe salutato con un bacio prima di partire.  
Peccato che ciò non accadde. Prese le sue cose in silenzio, fece colazione con il professore e partì.  
Keith apprese la notizia della loro assenza dalla madre; provò a scrivere a Takashi più di una volta ma non ricevette mai risposta e la cosa lo fece non solo preoccupare, ma stare male.  
Passò le giornate in casa senza uscire, attaccato al piano e isolato dal resto del mondo; perché mai Takashi lo stesse evitando, non ne aveva idea. Dormì anche nella sua stanza durante quei giorni, dove tutto sembrava diverso e familiare, ma la cosa non lo fece stare meglio, anzi. Si sentì ancor più solo e la mancanza dell'altro lo ferì tantissimo. Il pomeriggio del terzo giorno, gli scrisse un ultimo breve messaggio, in cui diceva:  
  
 _Non sopporto questo silenzio tra noi. Se è successo qualcosa, vorrei saperlo. Mi manchi_.  
  
Takashi lo lesse mentre stava mettendo a posto i suoi effetti personali per tornare a casa, si sentì a sua volta amareggiato perché quella situazione facesse male anche a lui, al punto che per tre giorni aveva evitato programmi di messaggistica e affini per concentrarsi sul lavoro per non pensare a _quella scena_. Così stavolta decise di rispondere:  
  
 _Cresci e capirai. Stasera sarà a casa, ci vediamo a mezzanotte in camera "mia"_.  
  
Furono le uniche parole che riuscì a scrivergli. Nonostante tutto lo desiderava in modo così folle, al punto che sarebbe stato capace di passare sopra tutto, a prescindere dalla gravità dei suoi peccati.  
  
Keith quasi saltò di gioia per la risposta di Shiro che, seppur lapidaria, era sempre qualcosa. Ciò non tirò completamente su l'umore del ragazzo ma ricordarsi che l'altro sarebbe tornato quella sera lo aiutò ad avere un minimo si speranza.  Aveva anche deciso di indossare una sua felpa, la stessa usata al falò, visto che la giornata era diventata improvvisamente fredda.  
  
  
Dopo cena, mentre Keith suonava il piano, sentì la macchina di suo padre nel vialetto di casa.  Non seppe cosa fare, si sentì pietrificato in quel momento perché da un lato avrebbe avuto voglia di correre incontro ai due per salutarli, dall'altro invece aveva il terrore di poter vedere negli occhi di quello che doveva essere il suo ragazzo, indifferenza e freddezza. Infine, decise si alzarsi e osservò il loro rientro dall'uscio della porta della sala, sentendo il cuore esplodere nell'attesa che Takashi si accorgesse di lui.  
  
Il signor Kogane corse a salutare la moglie e subito dopo il figlio con un abbraccio. Takashi notò immediatamente la sua felpa e si sentì morire per quella visione tanto adorabile quanto sofferente. Eppure si impose di non mostrare segni di turbamento. Alzò una mano in segno di saluto a Keith – che rispose con un cenno e un debole sorriso - e comunicò al professore «Adesso se non le dispiace vorrei farmi una doccia e poi andarmi a riposare. Mi manca la sensazione di un letto vero sotto la schiena.»  
«Hai ragione ragazzo, io farò la stessa cosa, vai pure.»  
E con un sorriso e un ultimo sguardo verso il ragazzino, si avviò al bagno.  
Keith si congedò a sua volta poco dopo, salì incontrando la schiena del fidanzato poco prima che varcasse la porta del bagno.  
«Takashi.» lo chiamò, così da farlo girare e gli andò incontro, stringendolo tra le braccia.  
Il maggiore lo lasciò fare, senza rifiutarlo o ricambiare la sua stretta.  
«Sono sudato e pieno di polvere. Non dovresti abbracciarmi... E soprattutto dovresti abbracciare forse altre persone.»  
«Cosa dici... Sei l'unica persona che voglio vedere e abbracciare in questo momento.» disse Keith, con una profonda tristezza nello sguardo e nella voce.  «Che cosa è successo...?»  
Takashi gli toccò le labbra con le dita, lentamente. «Sicuro di non saperlo? Eppure queste sono ancora sporche del sapore di qualcun altro. Ne parliamo dopo.» Aprì la porta e la richiuse dietro di sé prima di gettarsi sotto la doccia.  
  
Keith sentì un pugno nello stomaco: non aveva idea del fatto che lo avesse visto insieme a Lancia ma evidentemente era stato così, per quello non gli aveva parlato per tutti quei giorni.  Si ritrovò da solo in mezzo al corridoio senza poter dire nulla, poi decise di uscire di nuovo in giardino e di isolarsi da tutto e tutti.  Cercò di non piangere nonostante ne avesse l'impulso ogni due minuti e cercò di sfogare quel nervosismo in altri modi: fece una lunga camminata per la tenuta con gli auricolari al massimo; la musica però non lo aiutava per niente  
  
Nel mentre la doccia aiutò Takashi a calmarsi, per quanto non riuscisse a dimenticare il modo in cui Keith l'aveva guardato. Sospirò, rimettendosi a nuovo e andò in camera lasciandola stavolta aperta. Si mise seduto sul letto e provò invano a leggere qualcosa, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Lanciò uno sguardo sul cellulare.  
Mancava poco alla mezzanotte.  
Poco dopo, Keith bussò alla sua porta, anche se gli ci erano voluti due minuti buoni per trovare il coraggio di farlo.  
«È aperta, entra.- Furono le parole di Takashi che poggiò il libro sul letto non appena Keith entrò nella stanza e gli disse -Chiudi la porta e siediti con me. Non voglio litigare. I grandi si confrontano. Parla.»  
  
Keith andò a sedersi sul letto a gambe incrociate, fronteggiando Takashi.  Il nodo allo stomaco dovuto al suo sguardo freddo e triste rimase, diventando ancora più grande, impedendogli quasi di respirare.  
«Non è come pensi - iniziò a dire, facendo fatica a parlare normalmente - Se hai visto quel bacio, non è come pensi. Non la stavo baciando perché ne avevo voglia o perché mi piace fare il doppiogiochista... Le stavo dicendo addio. Me l'ha chiesto lei, è stato terribile... Mi dispiace... Non volevo ferirti in alcun modo...»  
«Un bacio di addio...» ripeté Takashi a bassa voce. In quel momento avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi detta da Keith ma soprattutto, quella situazione non gli sembrava campata in aria, anzi. Gli mise una mano su una guancia e passando il pollice sulle labbra del ragazzo, gli sollevò il viso e gli disse «Ti credo. Sento che dici il vero... Però immagina come mi sia sentito quando vi ho visto baciarvi e abbracciarvi in quel modo.»  
«Mi dispiace... Te lo giuro mi sento uno schifo. È stato un momento terribile e sapere che ho ferito sia te che lei... Mi uccide.»replicò l’altro che alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi e versare qualche lacrima che andò a sparire contro la spalla del maggiore quando Takashi lo abbracciò, cedendo.  
«Non farlo più. Fin quando ci sono io, non toccare o baciare nessuno che non sia io. Te l'ho detto, posso essere sin troppo geloso quando si tratta di certe cose.»  
«Non lo farò più, te lo prometto..... Non ho bisogno di baciare altre persone se ci sei tu...»  
Takashi gli mise una mano tra i capelli e andò a sussurrargli in un orecchio «Promessa fatta... E adesso hai dovere di farmi recuperare tre giorni di baci persi. Perciò, posso baciarti?» Per prima cosa gli baciò un lobo, andando successivamente a prendergli il viso e a guardarlo con un bel sorriso e gli occhi lucidi.  
«Tu semmai devi farmi recuperare tre giorni! - disse Keith, ignorando momentaneamente la richiesta del ragazzo, dandogli un leggero spintone sul petto dopo essersi asciugato gli occhi - Sei sparito senza dirmi niente, senza neanche salutarmi e io sono stato qui per tre giorni senza neanche una notizia da parte tua mentre non potevo parlarne con nessuno... Ti rendi conto di come mi hai lasciato?»  
«Mi stai facendo la paternale? - rise col cuore leggero , andando a rimuovere con la lingua quel che restava delle lacrime del più piccolo -   Ti ho lasciato nel modo in cui sono rimasto io quando ho visto quella scena. Guarda, se vuoi puoi alzarti dal letto e andare via. Non mi sembri intenzionato a farti baciare da me.»  
«Si, ti sto facendo la paternale, perché _gli adulti_ non si comportano così.» disse Keith, girando gli occhi al cielo prima di dare un secondo spintone al ragazzo, non abbastanza forte da farlo cadere steso sul materasso ma efficace.  «Non voglio andare via... Si che puoi baciarmi. Fallo e basta, non devi chiedermi il permesso... Sono o non sono il tuo ragazzo?»  
Takashi andò ad immergere le mani nei suoi capelli e con un leggero sorriso gli disse a bassa voce «Pensavo non volessi più esserlo.» prima di andare ad unire le proprie labbra con quelle dell'altro in un bacio lento e dolce, quasi come se fosse la prima volta che lo avesse baciato.  
  
Keith infilò a sua volta le mani nei capelli del ragazzo, tirandoli indietro a suo piacimento mentre rimaneva ancorato al suo corpo e seduto sul suo bacino. Fu un bacio lentissimo e piacevole, una riscoperta.  
«Hai forse scordato che ti amo?» gli disse, prendendo una piccola pausa nella quale gli baciò le guance e la mascella, tornando poi alle sue labbra.  
«Si, dovresti farmelo ricordare. Voglio sentire come mi ami.» replicò l’altro tirandogli il labbro inferiore con i denti e iniziandolo a succhiarlo. Takashi andò a cercare la sua lingua per un bacio più profondo e disperato, mentre le mani scesero sui fianchi.  
Keith tremò dalla testa ai piedi infatti ci mise un po' a capire cosa gli avesse detto, si sentiva una marionetta in mano a Takashi. «Ti amo.» gli disse di nuovo, sospirando di piacere subito dopo, fece sdraiare il maggiore suo materasso e si adagiò sopra di lui, andando a baciare in modo più intenso le sue labbra. Decise poi di spostarsi e invertire così le loro posizioni, sdraiandosi di schiena e lasciò spazio al più grande sopra di sé.  
«Ti amo anche io -  sospirò a sua volta, per poi iniziare a togliere la felpa di Keith - Questa notte resterai qui con me, vero?» disse a bassa voce,  fermando la scia di baci e fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Dove vuoi che vada?» rispose lui, passando le dita nuovamente tra i suoi capelli per farlo tranquillizzare e fargli capire che andava tutto bene.  «Starò qui... Oltretutto questo letto è comodissimo e più grande di quello dell'altra stanza... Sono ottimi motivi per restare insieme alla tua presenza.»  
  
Come risposta Takashi riprese a baciarlo con intensità, andando a mettergli una gamba in mezzo alle sue e iniziando a passare le mani sotto la maglietta, partendo dai fianchi fino a percorrere la schiena con lentezza. Era così bella ed eccitante quella situazione, da fargli perdere la cognizione del tempo mentre lo baciava e toccava, arrivando a desiderare sempre di più.  
«Spogliami se vuoi...» mormorò Keith; l’altro non si fece troppi problemi ad eseguire la richiesta a e iniziò a riempirgli il petto di baci lenti.  
«Puoi fare lo stesso anche tu.» sussurrò ad un certo punto, andando a prendere una mano di Keith e lasciandovi su un bacio. Il ragazzo colse subito l’invito e tolse a sua volta la maglia all’altro, facendo poi scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto come se fosse la prima volta, passò a filo le unghie sulla sua pelle e le abbandonò sui suoi pettorali scolpiti. «Perché mi hai detto di "crescere"?»  
«Perché voglio che la nostra sia una relazione seria. Non un gioco o chissà cosa. E la serietà si ha nel discutere dei problemi e affrontarli, come abbiamo fatto poco fa.» e gli depose un bacio sul collo.  
«Ti ho già detto che per me è una cosa seria, non un gioco.»  
«Beh, meglio averne una conferma.» disse Takashi andando poi leccargli un capezzolo con estrema lentezza, arrivando al punto di mordicchiarlo. «Fammi sentire la tua voce.»  
Keith lo accontentò e cercando sempre di non essere troppo rumoroso, espresse il suo gradimento nei confronti di quelle azioni mugolando, direttamente nelle orecchie del maggiore vista la posizione. «Mi sei mancato tantissimo.»  
«Anche tu. Nonostante tutto. Mi annoio senza di te e i tuoi dispetti - Posò un altro bacio su una guancia e, spenta la luce, coprì entrambi con un lenzuolo - Sai, potrei abituarmi a dormire in questo modo.»  
«Allora direi che puoi abituarti benissimo... A me va bene dormire qui con te. O fare qualunque altra cosa tu voglia.» gli disse, sussurrando contro le sue labbra.  
« _Altro_... Qualsiasi altra cosa non dipende solo da me, ma anche da te. Non posso obbligarti a fare qualcosa che non ti va'.»  
«Non puoi sapere se mi va o no se non me lo chiedi.»  
«Chiedere…? È un problema, non si possono chiedere cose che capitano.» si chinò sull'altro e prese a torturargli il collo, mentre mosse un ginocchio vicino al suo cavallo. Con una mano gli sfiorò il sedere da sopra il tessuto dei pantaloncini, andando a soffermarsi con un dito sul punto in cui le natiche si dividono.  
«Allora riformulo: non puoi sapere se io ne abbia voglia o meno se neanche ci provi.» Keith sorrise soddisfatto per il modo con cui l'altro iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, il suo corpo reagì alla mano sul proprio fondoschiena infatti inarcò la schiena e il suo petto si scontrò di nuovo con quello più ampio del maggiore.  
Dalle sue labbra uscì un sospiro eloquente, in seguito al quale iniziò a sua volta a baciare il collo del maggiore, mentre passava le dita lungo la sua schiena.  
  
Tutto sembrava presupporre un permesso, così tra un bacio e l'altro Shiro privò il ragazzo dei pantaloncini, facendolo restare in intimo. Gli sorrise prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, poi uno sulla punta del naso, poi uno sulle labbra e uno sul collo, finendo a baciare con delicatezza il suo petto, tracciando una strada che lo portò a sparire sotto le lenzuola. Sempre con calma e lentezza, gli sollevò le gambe e tirò un piccolo morso sull'interno coscia.  
Keith infilò presto una mano tra i suoi capelli, spostando con l'altra il lenzuolo. «Voglio vederti.» spiegò, passando una mano sulla sua guancia.  
«E io che pensavo che fossi timido.» sussurrò sulla coscia, andando a baciarla con dolcezza. Scese ancora di più con quei baci, andando a baciarlo sui piedi. Fatto ciò prese a risalire con le labbra, arrivando a lasciargli dei succhiotti tra le cosce.  
«Cosa c'entra... Non posso perdermi questo spettacolo.» infatti osservò attentamente ogni movimento del maggiore, registrandolo nella propria memoria. Non voleva perdersi un solo momento, voleva conservarne ogni singolo istante di quella serata così da ricordarlo per tutta la vita. Iniziò a mugolare di piacere per tutti i segni lasciati dall’amato e il suo membro ancora costretto nei boxer iniziò ad indurirsi mano a mano che Takashi continuava. «Sei troppo vestito.»  
«Non so svestirmi, vuoi farlo tu?» gli sorrise, andando a lasciargli un bacio sul tessuto sopra al sesso.  
  
Keith fece stendere Takashi sul materasso, andò a slacciargli i pantaloni in modo molto lento mentre baciava la sua zona addominale con devozione, godendo anche col tatto dei suoi muscoli, infatti passò le mani su tutto il suo busto prima di abbassargli i pantaloni e lasciare un bacio prima su un suo fianco, poi sulla gamba.  
«Sei davvero tutto completamente mio?» chiese, tornando a baciarlo vicino l'ombelico per poi sollevare lo sguardo e sorridergli, con una guancia poggiata sul suo ventre.  
«Così sembra. E purtroppo per te non esiste la condizione del “soddisfatti o rimborsati”. È soltanto un prendere o lasciare. Allora, cosa scegli?»  
« _Purtroppo per te_... Forse non ti è abbastanza chiaro allora.» Keith scivolo lentamente verso l'alto raggiungendo così il viso di Takashi, contro le cui labbra disse «Non esiste nessun altro al mondo che desidero come desidero te... _Keith_. Scelgo di prendere. E tu?»  
Un brivido piacevole passò lungo la schiena di Takashi quando l'altro lo chiamo in quel modo. Così gli mise una mano su una guancia, sorridendogli «Credo che la mia risposta sia inevitabile. Ho scelto di prendere e non tornerò più indietro, _Takashi_.»  
  
Il bacio che si scambiarono dopo sembrò durare ore e ore vista la lentezza infinita con cui si stavano sfiorando, Keith non seppe con esattezza quanto tempo passò.  Quando riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò nuovamente sotto il corpo di Takashi e non ricordava minimamente di esserci arrivato.  
«Spogliami del tutto.» gli sussurrò in un orecchio, mentre baciava avidamente una parte di pelle sul collo, dove lasciò un segno evidente. L’altro eseguì la sua richiesta, sospirando pesantemente per i baci ricevuti, privando l'altro anche dell'ultimo strato di vestiti.  
«Sei bellissimo.»  
  
Keith sentì il proprio corpo avvampare, soprattutto sul viso perché lo sguardo che gli dedicò il maggiore lo fece sentire prezioso e importante, amato, anche se si sentiva in imbarazzo.  Gli sorrise e andò a togliere anche lui l'intimo a Takashi. Le loro carni vennero a contatto con esigenza, infatti Keith si tirò addosso il maggiore per riprendere subito a baciarlo, andò ad infilare una gamba tra le sue e tremò sotto il suo tocco. Quello che stava succedendo, Takashi non l'aveva programmato e pur sapendo che arrivare a quel punto avrebbe reso il loro distacco piuttosto dolorosi, il suo cuore e il suo corpo non ne volevano sapere.  
Desideravano Keith, al punto da soffrire. Con un dito iniziò a stuzzicare con urgenza la sua apertura, mentre avido lo riempiva di baci bagnati.  
  
«Hai... Del lubrificante?» gli chiese Keith in un sussurro, prima di mordere piano il suo labbro inferiore.  
«No, questo... Non era programmato. Devo... Fermarmi?» sospirò l'uomo profondamente, bloccando i movimenti col dito.  
«No, non devi... - gli disse, accarezzandolo sul viso, mentre sul suo viso compariva un velo di imbarazzo - Dovrebbe esserne rimasto un po' in bagno. So che è strano, ma l'ho voluto provare una volta e... Nulla. Voglio sotterrarmi in questo momento...» disse Keith, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
Takashi scoppiò in una sana risata e gli baciò le mani. «Bambino curioso. Tanto curioso quanto adorabile.» Si sollevò con un po' di difficoltà visto lo stato in cui era e fattesi dare le indicazioni, si avviò con cautela in bagno sussurrando un «Non scappare da nessuna parte».  
«Dove vuoi che vada...» rispose Keith, dopo avergli spiegato dove fosse.  
Takashi non perse molto tempo e quando fu di nuovo a letto, mise il gel sulle dita e iniziò a penetrarlo con lentezza; entrò poco alla volta per non fargli male, andando nel mentre a baciarlo e a giocare con la sua virilità.  
Keith nel mentre cercava di abituarsi a quella intrusione, che non fu dolorosa per fortuna, almeno finché il suo partner non inserì il secondo dito. Il suo corpo si irrigidì in modo automatico, ma il ragazzo cercò di non pensarci troppo e si concentrò su altro, sulla voce di Takashi e sul tocco sul suo membro che divenne man mano più veloce, ritrovandosi a gemere. Passarono pochi minuti e il tocco capace del più grande fece desiderare a Keith di avere di più, per questo mosse leggermente il bacino contro di esse. Il maggiore lavorò ancora con calma, cercando di allargare la sua apertura il più possibile, finché Keith non gli chiese «Takashi... Prendimi, ti prego.» per incitarlo, gli accarezzò l'erezione che aveva tra le gambe, sorridendo.  
Quella carezza così intima inaspettata lo fece tremare e chiuse un occhio mentre un sospiro più pesante uscì dalle sue labbra. «Okay… Vado. Reggiti a me, farò piano.» tolte le dita, aprì per bene le gambe del più piccolo e con lentezza iniziò a penetrarlo. Mentre faceva ciò, riempì il viso di Keith di baci, fermandosi quando lo vedeva più dolorante.  
  
Keith prese dei bei respiri e fece in modo di non tendere neanche un muscolo del corpo , ma di rilassarsi per rendere quell'operazione più semplice e meno dolorosa possibile.  All'inizio fece un po' male, l'imponenza di Takashi si fece sentire, ma il ragazzo si mostrò il più forte possibile, non voleva fare la figura del bambino; si tenne alle spalle del fidanzato e gli catturò le labbra, muovendosi ad un certo punto col bacino per farlo andare più a fondo e suggerirgli di continuare.  
Ricevuto il comando, Takashi accelerò il ritmo, ritrovandosi a gemere tra le labbra del più piccolo. Era stretto, ma sembrava adattarsi subito ai suoi occhi movimenti. Osservò il suo viso meraviglioso e iniziò a baciarlo sul collo, mentre con una mano prese a stimolare di nuovo il sesso dell'altro per rendere più piacevole quella intrusione.  
Keith si sentì più volte mancare il respiro per i movimenti del maggiore, il dolore divenne piacere in modo abbastanza veloce e si ritrovò a gemere contro la sua pelle.  
Takashi gli inclinò il bacino e Keith sentì una scarica di piacere immensa lungo tutto il corpo, visto che il maggiore era riuscito a penetrare più in profondità toccando zone molto sensibili del suo corpo; «Takashi... ancora..» disse, dopo aver emesso un gemito contro le sue labbra, stavolta andò a posare entrambe le mani sul fondoschiena del fidanzato e lo  
accompagnò nei movimenti, stringendole con forza ma non troppa.  
  
Di tutta risposta questi gli sollevò una gamba e si mosse meglio dentro il suo corpo, assecondando non solo i bisogni dell'altro, ma anche i propri riempiendo la stanza di gemiti e sospiri pesantissimi. «Va bene?» gli chiese vicino  alle labbra, andando a leccarle prima di morderle e reclamarle come proprie.  
«Si... Continua...» disse mentre era allo stremo delle forze e avvolto dal piacere, ormai il dolore non aveva più spazio in quel rapporto e Keith si sentiva totalmente connesso a Takashi, che continuava a donargli piacere in ogni modo possibile. Anche le sue braccia sembravano incapaci di muoversi, infatti si limitò ad accarezzare il petto del compagno con movimenti lenti e mirati nei punti giusti, mentre si scambiavano baci disordinati e umidi.  
«Takashi...Non manca molto..»  
«Anche per me. Cerchiamo di arrivare insieme...» Lo fece sdraiare per bene e iniziò ad intensificare le carezze suo membro mentre si muoveva in lui in modo decisamente meno lento. Stava impazzendo, quel piacere lo rendeva poco lucido mentre si perdeva tra le braccia di Keith, cercando con tocchi in zone strategici di raggiungere il piacere insieme. Arrivato al culmine, gemette in modo più rumoroso e, imbarazzato, si portò una mano sulle labbra.  
Fu proprio quel verso strozzato dell’altro la scintilla che fece innescare una bomba ad orologeria nel cuore di Keith, il cui seme si riversò nella mano del maggiore e un po' sul proprio stomaco, permettendogli così di emettere un verso rilassato.  
  
«Scusa...»  
«Di cosa ti stai scusando, esattamente ...» chiese Keith, che tentava di riprendere fiato tra un respiro e l'altro.  
«Di aver fatto troppo rumore. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirci. » disse sospirando e guardando la propria mano sporca del seme dell'altro, la leccò prima di allungare l’altra mano verso il comodino e prendere un pacco di fazzoletti. Per prima cosa uscì fuori dal ragazzo cercando di non fargli male e poi ripulì entrambi. Fatto ciò, lanciò i fazzoletti nel cestino e si appoggiò tra le braccia di Keith. «Scusa l'attesa.» e gli diede un bacio sul petto.  
Keith si sentì più rilassato e sorrise felice, gli posò diversi baci sul capo e iniziò ad accarezzare  la sua schiena e il collo. «Non mi aspettavo fosse così bello.»  
«Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto, avevo un po' d'ansia da prestazione. È piaciuto anche a me. Sei stato bravo, Keith.»  
«Non sono stato troppo... Uh... Impacciato?» gli chiese, mentre accarezzava stavolta la sua guancia.  
«Tu? Impacciato? No, per nulla. Anzi, sei stato sin troppo disinvolto. Non che sia un male.»  
«Oh beh... Meglio così, non sono stato così pessimo allora... » rispose con tono sollevato, rilassandosi meglio sotto il corpo del maggiore. «Andiamo a nuotare domani mattina? - gli chiese, mentre lasciava un bacio tra i suoi capelli - Era tra le cose che volevo chiederti a cui ho pensato mentre eri via.» spiegò.  
«Per me va bene, ma bisogna vedere come starai. Probabilmente avrai difficoltà nel sederti, quindi dubito che tu possa usare la bici o camminare molto.»  
«Oh, giusto... Beh, puoi sempre portarmi in braccio. O possiamo prendere la macchina, non ci hai pensato?» gli disse, parlando piano vista la vicinanza col suo orecchio. Si soffermò a guardare il fidanzato per una lunga frazione di tempo; era bellissimo , più rilassato e sembrava che quella loro lite non avesse mai avuto luogo.  
«Giusto.»  
«Stai comodo così?»  
«Meravigliosamente. E tu?» allungò una mano per coprire con il lenzuolo entrambi.  
«Potrei restare così per tutta la vita, quindi si.» annuì, facendo scontrare il naso con quello di Takashi. «Spero che tu non abbia più dubbi su chi sia la persona che voglio al mio fianco, dopo stasera.»  
«Ne sono felice... Per tutto. Per il tuo essere felice e il tuo stare al mio fianco - gli diede un bacio su una guancia - Grazie per avermi scelto e per essere mio. Di mio mi impegno ad essere solo ed esclusivamente tuo, sperando che Allura non prenda qualcuna delle sue iniziative.»  
  
Keith cercò di non pensare al fatto che probabilmente Allura sapesse già tutto; non avendo visto i suoi amici in quei giorni non aveva idea se fosse vero o meno e neanche voleva indagare in quel momento.  
«Sai c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti... Mi lasceresti la tua camicia chiara, quella che avevi quando sei arrivato? Mi piacerebbe averla prima che tu vada via.»  
«... Va bene. Se posso, come mai la vorresti?» chiese curioso.  
«Voglio... Avere qualcosa di tuo.  Quella in particolare mi ricorda il primo momento in cui ti ho visto e mi piace davvero tanto.» spiegò, sperando di non risultare stupido e infantile.  
«Te la lascio con piacere...- strofinò la propria guancia contro quella dell'altro, aggiungendo - Però adesso basta parlare di quando me ne andrò, soprattutto dopo quello che abbiamo fatto. Mi mette una tristezza enorme.»  
«Si, si scusami... Hai ragione. Ora cerca di riposare, mh? Sarai esausto... Io non vado da nessuna parte, quindi puoi stare tranquillo..»  
«Sai, il problema è proprio quello. Ho quasi paura che chiudendo gli occhi possa svegliarmi da solo in questo letto e magari scoprire che tutto questo è stato solo un frutto della mia fantasia.»  
«Rimarrò qui, te lo prometto... Sarò qui al tuo risveglio. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo.»  
Takashi gli sorrise e dopo qualche minuto, vuoi per la stanchezza, vuoi per il sonno mancante accumulato da entrambi, finirono per addormentarsi abbracciati l’uno all’altro.  
  
   
Il giorno seguente, Takashi si svegliò per l’allarme nel telefono che spense immediatamente per non fare svegliare Keith: non poté non perdersi osservando quel bel viso che ronfava beatamente, perciò tacque e decise che per quella giornata avrebbe fatto a meno della corsa, ritornando a dormire. Keith, nonostante si fosse svegliato, rimase con gli occhi chiusi e sorrise nel sentire che l'altro non si fosse alzato per uscire, così fece in modo di sdraiarsi lui ora sul suo corpo e rimanergli abbracciato.  
Takashi si ritrovò ad aprire gli occhi e notò il cambio di posizioni solo dopo qualche ora, dopo che il caldo lo ebbe svegliato. Sorrise nel notare Keith così rilassato e prese a lasciargli leggere carezze sul capo, non potendo non pensare a quanto fosse fortunato ad essere amato da un ragazzo come lui, un ragazzo non solo bello e colto, ma una persona pronta ad amarlo a costo di farsi male insieme a lui. Allungò una mano verso il telefono per controllare le mail e il suo occhio cadde sulla data; non riuscì a non pensare che ben presto sarebbe dovuto ripartire e lasciare Keith.  
Scosse leggermente la testa e si chinò per dare un bacio tra i capelli del ragazzo.  
  
Questi emise un verso dal fondo della gola e, notando che l'altro si stesse alzando spostò il viso per guardarlo.  
  
«Mi lasci da solo?» gli chiese, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno e una mano sulla sua, troppo debole per trattenerlo ma abbastanza da richiamare la sua attenzione.  
Come previsto, Takashi si fermò all'istante, rabbrividendo per la voce insolitamente profonda del suo amante e per i suoi occhi così simili a quelli di un cucciolo bisognoso di aiuto. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e sospirò rassegnato  
«Volevo lasciarti riposare. "Volevo". Ma al momento mi è passata del tutto la voglia.» Tornò dunque a sedersi sul letto e riprese ad accarezzargli il capo «Allora, dormito bene?»  
«Mhmh, benissimo.» rispose l’altro, per poi alzarsi a sedere e poggiare il viso contro la sua spalla, su cui lasciò un bacio mentre circondava i fianchi del maggiore con entrambe le braccia.  «E tu?» gli chiese.  
«Ho dormito splendidamente anche io.» gli sussurrò in un orecchio.  
«Dove stavi andando?»  
«Pensavo di farmi una doccia, visto che sono sudato a causa del caldo e di quello che abbiamo fatto ieri.»  
  
Keith si limitò ad annuire, aprì definitivamente gli occhi per guardare Takashi e gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli, dopo aver alzato una mano in sua direzione. Ancor prima di rispondergli, si avvicinò per lasciare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra per augurargli il buongiorno. «Non mi dispiacerebbe fare la doccia con te... Ma.. Mi concedi altri cinque minuti di dolce far niente?» chiese, vicino al suo viso.  
«Tutti i minuti che vuoi.» rispose Takashi sin troppo velocemente a causa di quei gesti e della sua vicinanza. Come poteva dire di no a quegli occhioni? Non soprattutto dopo le attenzioni che gli stava dedicando, che gli sciolsero il cuore.  
Con una mano andò ad accarezzargli la nuca, per poi baciarlo a sua volta. « _Buon giorno, amore»_ sussurrò in italiano.  
«... Non ce la faccio, sei adorabile.» disse Keith, che nascose il viso contro le mani per quelle parole in italiano, emise un lungo sospiro dovuto dall'emozione e quando si rialzò per guardarlo, circondò il busto del maggiore con entrambe le braccia, tornando col viso contro la sua spalla. « _Buongiorno anche a te_. » rispose a sua volta in italiano ovviamente, mentre era di nuovo col viso molto vicino a quello dell’altro. «Oggi non devi stare troppo con papà, vero?»  
«No, devo solo aiutarlo con l'archiviazione di alcune pratiche nel pomeriggio, visto che ieri siamo tornati tardi. Pensavo di scrivere un po' di tesi.» e gli lasciò un bacio su una spalla.  
«Mmh, capito... Perché vorrei portarti a vedere una città qui vicino dove fanno una specie di sagra... Saremmo dovuti andare con gli altri ieri, ma abbiamo annullato per un motivo o per l'altro.. - spiegò Keith, che non aveva davvero voglia di mostrarsi debole agli occhi del maggiore, visto che non era andato perché troppo giù di morale per muoversi da casa - Penso che possa piacerti come posto. Quindi se ti va... Ovviamente non voglio portarti via del tempo per la tesi, sia chiaro.»  
«Certo che mi va!» esclamò Takashi, visto che non riusciva a sopportare di vedere l'altro triste, inoltre avere un appuntamento con lui non gli dispiaceva per nulla.  
Keith gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì, per poi dire «Comunque sai, non ho ancora capito cosa siete andati a fare tu e papà in questi giorni via... Almeno spero che sia stato qualcosa di interessante.» andò a cercare con lo sguardo la mano del maggiore, per poi stringerla e giocarci con la propria.  
«È stata una fuga romantica. Sai, la polvere, le rovine, il caldo, una cosa davvero sensuale. Soprattutto i reperti da ordinare, c'erano delle statue di Afrodite così sensuali da non poter evitare di fare l'amore con lo sguardo.» rispose ironico, intrecciando la mano con cui l'altro giocava con la propria.  
«Oooh... Hai fatto lo schiavetto, tutto chiaro. Almeno stavolta non ha trascinato me.» disse, ridendo divertito al pensiero di quello che aveva fatto Takashi in quei giorni.  «Almeno non hai esasperato nessuno con il tuo continuo suonare. Perché si, è quello che ho fatto io, quindi da un lato è meglio che ti sia tenuto impegnato.»  
«Mi sono tenuto occupato così evitavo di pensare per la maggior parte della giornata... » gli sfuggì, visto che ogni sera aveva pensato al ragazzo che adesso stringeva tra le braccia.  
«Immaginavo… Allora, andiamo a fare questa doccia?»  
«Andiamo.» e si alzò dal letto, precedendolo.  
  
  
Sorprendentemente, riuscirono a lavarsi senza saltarsi addosso una seconda volta e nonostante le iniziali difficoltà a muoversi per il dolore, Keith non ebbe grandi problemi. Visto che faceva caldo, dopo la doccia decise di lasciare i capelli umidi e di legarli sulla nuca, poi li sistemò meglio sulla fronte e mise a caricare il cellulare, che scoprì essere scarico visto che non l'aveva filato per tutta la sera prima.  
  
Quando furono entrambi vestiti, scesero al piano di sotto e Takashi salutò Mafalda il suo americanissimo “ _Buon giorno”._  
«A voi. Vi siete alzati tardi per il vostro solito orario. Keith ti ha tenuto sveglio con tutto il suo parlare?»  
« _Si poverino, l'ho annoiato con inutili chiacchiere e mi sono fatto raccontare tutto ciò che hanno fatto con papà._ » rispose il ragazzo in italiano, andando a salutare la donna con un bacio sulla guancia.  
Poco dopo i due ragazzi si misero seduti alla tavola già apparecchiata e vennero raggiunti dai genitori di Keith, che salutarono entrambi con un dolce sorriso.  
  
«Buon giorno ragazzi, bella giornata, vero? - chiese il professore stiracchiandosi - Dopo uno scavo non c'è di più bello che dormire nel proprio letto.»  
«Certo, peccato per tutto il russare.» rispose Krolia  
«Quello è il prezzo dello studio.» rispose con il broncio il professore, causando una risata collettiva.  
Nel mentre Takashi ne approfittò per sfiorare lentamente il piede del più piccolo con uno dei propri, come per dirgli "ci sono".  
Keith si mise a mangiare per primo visto quanto avesse fame, negli ultimi giorni aveva assunto davvero poco cibo, la mancanza d'appetito era stata al centro delle sue giornate.  Sorrise per lo scambio di battute tra i suoi genitori e si sentì rilassato, visto che nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di ciò che lui e Takashi avevano fatto la scorsa notte.  
Sua madre però lo guardava con sguardo indagatore.  
«Qualcosa non va?» chiese.  
«Oh no, tesoro... Ma sembri stare meglio stamattina. Almeno hai appetito.» osservò, sorridendo anche a Takashi.  
«Oh si beh... Si.» rispose, bevendo un sorso di succo d'arancia.  
«È merito tuo?» chiese la donna a Takashi.  
  
Allo studente non sfuggì la nota di malizia negli occhi della donna, così lanciò un'occhiata a Keith e notando come stesse addentando un pezzo di crostata alle pesche, riposò gli occhi sul suo interlocutore e disse «No, è merito delle doti culinarie di Mafalda. Come si può resistere ai suoi piatti? I suoi dolci mi sono mancati tantissimo.» concluse con un sorriso, cercando di risultare sicuro.  
«Beh, in realtà è anche merito tuo - disse Keith, dopo aver fatto parlare il ragazzo, diede un primo sguardo a lui e poi ai genitori, soprattutto la madre - Mi ha fatto una bella lavata di testa ieri sera.» dopo aver detto ciò, non solo ricambiò il tocco sulla sua gamba, ma ricevette anche una domanda inaspettata del padre.  
«Figliolo, come mai questi giorni eri senza appetito? Hai per caso litigato con Lancia?»  
«Non.. Mi sentivo molto bene, ma comunque si. Ho avuto un piccolo diverbio con lei, niente di grave... Ma in ogni caso, non c'entra lei.» disse, non riuscendo a mentire più di tanto ai genitori.  
«Beh... Se è anche merito di Takashi, meglio che sia tornato.» disse Krolia, sorridendo.  
«Aiuto come posso... Un parere da parte di qualcuno con qualche anno in più può essere utile... Quindi non la chiamerei propriamente lavata di capo... - Takashi guardò il più piccolo - Ma una semplice chiacchierata tra due adulti.» e gli sorrise.  
«Non essere modesto... tutti sappiamo quanto Keith ti adori - disse la donna  - E rilassati, a me fa solo piacere se voi due ragazzi siete così uniti.»  
«Visto? Le fa piacere.» disse Keith di rimando, sorridendo all’americano a cui diede un pizzico sulla guancia «Mi sopporta fin troppo, poverino...» aggiunse poi, scompigliando i capelli del maggiore con la stessa mano.  
Il padre rise per quella scenetta «Hai una buona influenza su Keith. In genere non è mai così di buon umore. Devi avergli detto qualcosa di illuminante.»  
Il commento di suo padre fece fermare Keith per un momento anche se non in modo brusco e in tutta risposta disse «Beh sai.. anche noi abbiamo avuto un piccolo diverbio prima che voi partiste - affermò, cercando di essere il più vago possibile - Niente di che, voglio dire... Abbiamo chiarito. Mi sono tolto un peso dal cuore parlando con lui, quindi sono semplicemente più tranquillo.»  
«L'importante è che abbiate risolto. Lo sai che nella nostra casa vogliamo vedere i sorrisi e non i faccini imbronciati. Allora Takashi, stamattina cosa hai in programma?» concluse il padre non indagando, visto che sapeva benissimo che se Keith avesse voluto parlare di quel litigio, lo avrebbe reso tranquillamente pubblico.  
«Pensavo di controllare le bozze della traduttrice e provare a buttare giù qualche altra pagina, prima di andare in laboratorio.»  
 «Ti metti già all'opera? Da quando sei qui stai lavorando senza sosta. Dovresti prenderti una giornata libera.»  
«Il tempo è poco e voglio sfruttarlo meglio che posso.»  
«Perché non usi la piscina in giardino? Puoi correggere le bozze e farti qualche nuotata con tranquillità... E magari potresti godere un po' di compagnia, visto che Keith non è tipo che esce fuori casa la mattina. Sempre che un po' di compagnia con cui parlare tra una revisione e l'altra non ti dispiaccia... E che non dispiaccia neanche a mio figlio. Cosa ne pensate?»  
«A me sembra una buona idea... – rispose Keith, che durante il discorso era rimasto in silenzio e aveva continuato a mangiare - E per quanto io sia un marmocchio, posso comunque darti qualche parere sulle correzioni, che ne dici?» chiese direttamente al ragazzo, guardandolo.  
«Se insistete così tanto, non posso rifiutare.» sentenziò Takashi con un sorriso, decisamente più ampio dei soliti di circostanza, andando a stringere la mano di Keith da sotto il tavolo.  
«Allora è fatta. Oh, prima che me ne dimentichi, per pranzo io e la mia amata moglie non saremo a casa, perciò pensavo che per oggi sarebbe carino dare la giornata libera a Mafalda. Quindi sareste capaci di provvedere da voi al mangiare? Al massimo usate Just eat.»  
«Andate pure senza problemi, anche Mafalda può riposare. Anzi sapete cosa? Papà anche tu devi riposare un po', quindi state via quanto volete.» rispose Keith, non solo per poter avere più tempo insieme a Takashi, ma per dare spazio ai genitori.  
«Se proprio insisti...» disse Krolia, divertita dal comportamento del figlio, palesemente preso dal ragazzo americano.  
«Insisto. Già che ci sono insegnerò a Takashi qualche ricetta tipica italiana.»  
«Senza mandare a fuoco la cucina spero.»  
«Senza dubbio mamma.»  
  
Quando i genitori si alzarono per andare a prepararsi, Keith si spostò e prese posto sulle gambe del fidanzato, gli circondò il collo con un braccio e gli diede un lungo bacio sulla guancia.  
«Prometto che non morirai avvelenato.» disse, passando le mani tra i suoi capelli.  
«In caso puoi farmi tornare alla vita con un bacio, no? -  gli chiese con un bel sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra per quelle attenzioni - A quanto pare abbiamo tutta la giornata per noi, è stato un bel regalo da parte dei tuoi.» pose le dita sui fianchi e li solleticò un po'.  
«Mhmh, oltretutto papà ti ha detto di riposare, quindi sei tutto per me oggi visto che non ti rapirà.» aggiunse, appoggiandosi con la guancia contro il suo capo mentre si stringeva meglio a lui.  
«Sai, ho la sensazione che abbiano capito di noi due. Tua madre più di una volta non ha fatto che chiedermi cosa pensassi di te, cosa provassi e altre cose di questo genere, non facendo altro che evidenziare i tuoi pregi, quasi come se mi stesse chiedendo di prenderti come sposo.»  
«Si l'ho notato anche io. Ma non mi sembra che sia contraria, quindi anche se capissero qualcosa... Non penso che sarebbe un problema.» rispose Keith, che vista la posizione si rilassò nel passare le dita tra i capelli del fidanzato. «Come ti ho già detto, i miei genitori ti adorano, sei un secondo figlio per loro.. Quindi meglio così.» e gli diede un veloce bacio sul capo, sorridendo.  
«Non è un problema, anzi... Noi comunque cerchiamo però di essere discreti, almeno fin quando sono in casa.»  
«Certo, quello senza dubbio. Anche perché non mi piace mettermi in mostra. Comunque, hai ancora fame?»  
« Direi di no, per ora sono a posto... Allora, da cosa vogliamo incominciare? Hai già in mente cosa possiamo preparare per pranzo o vuoi andare a fare la spesa?» infilò le mani sotto la maglia del più piccolo e gli massaggiò con lentezza la schiena.  
«Si, ce l'ho... Devo solo controllare che ci sia tutto, così possiamo evitarci il supermercato. Quindi direi che possiamo fare una nuotata oppure... Mh... Il giro di cui ti parlavo nell'altra città. Mi va bene tutto, davvero... Purché sia insieme a te.»  
«Perfetto. Io direi di andare di nuotata... Nell'altra città c'è una sagra, quindi potremmo andarci di sera così giriamo con il fresco - salì con le mani, fino a posizionarle sul petto dell'altro -Del resto a pranzo cucini per me, no? Non posso farmi sfuggire l'occasione di vederti preparare qualcosa. Scommetto che il grembiule ti dona.» Gli diede un bacio sulle labbra, aggiungendo «Dobbiamo prendere i costumi, non credo che tu voglia fare il nudista.»  
«Giusto.. Hai ragione in effetti.» rispose Keith anche se con difficoltà, sospirò e massaggiò la nuca dell'altro con le dita «Si... si hai ragione. Però adesso mi stai rendendo le cose molto difficili. Ricordati quello che abbiamo fatto ieri... Il mio corpo non si è ancora ripreso e non ti è indifferente.»  
«Parla quello che si sta muovendo in modo ambiguo mentre è in braccio - sospirò leggermente con un bel sorriso tinto da una traccia di imbarazzo - Direi che mi hai dato una buona notizia, vorrà dire che oggi oltre ad assaggiare i tuoi manicaretti potrò assaggiare di nuovo te. Ti dispiace?»  
«No, non mi dispiace - rispose, con le gote leggermente rosse - Mi stavo chiedendo... Perché continuavi a provarci con Al se ti interessavo così tanto? Perché non mi hai fatto capire meglio cosa provassi per me?»  
«Ricordati che sono un ospite a casa tua, non potevo agire. E per di più sono un uomo e so che qui in Italia siete abbastanza restii su certe cose. - sospirò – Inoltre era lei a provarci con me, io mi sono intrattenuto con lei qualche volta solo per cercare di farmi passare l'attrazione per te.» Si sollevò all'improvviso con il ragazzo in braccio  e lo fece sdraiare sul tavolo, in una parte non coperta da cibo, sovrastandolo con il proprio busto. «Non avrei mai potuto fare questo...- gli leccò le labbra con lentezza - O qualsiasi altra cosa del genere. C'erano troppi pericoli e incertezze... E poi a te sembrava piacere un’altra.»  
«Quindi avevo ragione a dire che in realtà non era adatta e te! - disse Keith in tono serio, anche se gli mancò il respiro per qualche secondo a causa di quelle attenzioni e poi aggiunse - Come... Come potrebbe piacermi qualcun altro. Quando ho qualcosa di così bello in casa.» lo tirò in un bacio, con le mani che strattonarono la sua maglia per farlo avvicinare.  «Avresti potuto darmi un segno almeno...»  
«E io che temevo di essere sin troppo palese... Non ti preoccupare, rimedierò adesso con tutti i segni che vuoi.» e andò a catturare le sue labbra per condurlo in un bacio decisamente più sensuale dei precedenti, volto a stimolare sia i sensi dell'altro che i propri visto che da quando erano svegli non stavano facendo altro che punzecchiarsi a vicenda.  
  
Dopo quel contatto lento e sensuale, si tirarono nuovamente su e Takashi si staccò dal ragazzo, visto che sentì il chiacchiericcio dei genitori dell'altro in avvicinamento che, per quanto favorevoli, non era il caso che li trovassero in quel modo. Anche Keith si alzò e raggiunse l’altro accanto al frigorifero, così da far sembrare che controllassero il cibo disponibile al suo interno.  
I genitori osservarono la scena in silenzio e lasciarono l’abitazione senza dire nulla.  
Udita l’auto lasciare il giardino, i due ragazzi si sentirono più rilassati, visto che né i genitori di Keith né Mafalda erano più in casa. I due salirono a mettere il costume dopo aver sistemato la cucina e muniti di crema solare si buttarono nella piccola piscina ricavata dalla pietra che gli Shirogane avevano in giardino.  
  
 


End file.
